


Les Fleurs Du Mal 恶之花

by Efflucinda



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ??? Loki, Alternate Universe - Human, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Undercover cop Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: Thor是一名警察，奉命卧底于臭名昭著的军火走私与人口买卖黑帮Laufey家族中，逐渐成为Laufey家族家主之弟Farbauti的心腹，并意外卷入其与Laufey之子Byleist的权利斗争中。在卧底过程中，他意外救下了失散多年的青梅竹马Loki......这一切真的如他看到的那么简单吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 已完结，补档。正文共七章，番外共五个，包含正文后续Reunite（未来公开），平行番外结局，三个BDSM肉番外（仅Guide公开）

*第一章  
Viens-du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l’abîme,  
美啊，你究竟来自天堂，还是出自地狱？  
Ô Beauté?Ton regard,infernal et divin.  
你的目光既可怕又神圣，  
Verse confusément le bienfait er le crime,  
把恩惠和罪孽一同撒向人间，  
Et l’on peur pour cela te comparer au vin.  
因此，真应该把你比作酒。

——Hymne à la beauté 美颂 第一节

 

“为什么背叛我？”  
这段对话发生在地牢中。是的，地牢，一个在文明法治的现代社会不应当出现的名词，待人和善的汽车销售公司经理别墅之下有个不为人知的地牢。  
高大的金发男人身着铁灰色西装，额角手背都有挫伤淤青。他蹲在背叛者的身旁一遍又一遍讯问：“到底是为了什么你要害死我？我哪点亏待你了？”  
蜷缩在角落的黑发男人就是所谓的背叛者，他的脚上还戴着镣铐，浑身是伤，他双手抱膝，头埋在自己的手臂间。  
“抱歉。”这是他唯一的回答。  
金发男人感受到深深的挫败感，他强迫差点害死他的背叛者抬起头。那群家伙没有往他脸上下手，但这又何尝不是一种侮辱呢？行刑者知道这个叛徒是靠脸吃饭的，是提供身体用以“饲主”玩乐的情妇。

两日前，穆斯贝尔海姆。  
维格里德酒店正在举办车辆销售交流年会。酒店八层会议室中，一份标的数额巨大的“车辆销售合同”正在洽谈。  
“Surthur先生，如果您对货物的规格型号没有异议，那么我们现在就开始交付定金吧？”Thor坐在会议桌的尽头，身后站着Farbauti派来的助手，John是打手，Joy是会计。  
“Jake·Olson？Donald·Blake？还是Thor？我应该相信你吗，Huntsman？”Surthur翻看着手里的“销售合同”，货物规格当然不会有问题，Laufey家的货成色总是一流的，不乏《特定常规武器公约》中禁止的武器，饵雷、集束炸弹种种。何况他不是第一次和Laufey家做交易了，他们可是老朋友了。  
想进行大宗的跨国军火走私，与Laufey家搭上线是最佳选择。这个家族自古就是军火与人口交易的掮客，有信誉，有门路，货源好，交易安全。  
让他迟迟不肯下定决心的原因只有一个——派来和他交易的人，Huntsman.这个金发男人是才被Farbauti推到台前的挡箭牌，最近警察对Laufey家咬得太紧，Duke不得不让他新提拔的手下来进行交易。  
“您信任Farbauti先生，而Farbauti先生信任我，那么您当然可以相信我。”Thor诚恳地说。  
他只是Laufey犯罪帝国中一枚微不足道的棋子，是现任当家Laufey之弟Farbauti的手下，是最近才被提升的地区小头目。是靠拼命、机警与忠心获得了Duke的信任，得到提拔与重用。  
不合时宜的铃声突然响起，中断交谈。只用以示警的安全电话响了，这说明一件事——他们暴露了。Thor猛地站起来，拉开窗帘望向停车场，是警车，马上就要进来了。  
Surthur意味深长地看了眼Thor，在保镖的簇拥下离开迅速会议室，气定神闲地走进电梯，按下14层。他没有携带任何违禁品，完全不担心警察的盘查。  
交易前期所有的风险都由掮客承担。他们按照规矩提供好通关文件的影印件以向客户证明“货物”已经备好，随时可以发货。如果时间允许，销毁影印件是最为安全的选择，但时间来不及了。  
Thor一把将文件塞入公文包，他冲下安全楼梯，消防出口肯定已经布防，所以他必须要从正门混出去。  
John，那个两米高，铁塔般的保镖负责藏好佩枪。Joy则会留在会议室中继续完成他的报表并应对警察的盘问。  
Huntsman三步作两步跃下楼梯，推开门就是酒店大堂，他只需要若无其事地走出去，离开维格里德酒店，前往安全屋，待风头过去返回阿斯加德，最后再去向Farbauti请罪。有很大的几率，他没下飞机就会被一闷棍打晕送去私牢审讯。  
这群穆斯贝尔海姆的同僚打乱了他的所有计划。  
Thor推开楼梯间的门，走到酒店的大堂，警察已经摸进来了。他面无表情地提着公文包向门外走去。Huntsman穿着铁灰色正装，金发在脑后扎成一束，他看起来就是千万上班族中更英俊点的那个。  
还有十米。  
最后五米。  
一步之遥！  
“站住！”站在酒店前台询问大堂经理的警察大喊。  
Thor直接撞开玻璃门，冲出大堂，追出来的警察鸣枪示警，埋伏在外面的便衣也向门口冲来。门口刚巧停着一辆计程车，发动机都没熄火，他一把将司机扯出驾驶座，关上车门，一脚将油门踩到底。  
在陌生城市的闹市区中和警察玩飞车追逐，他的违法生涯履历再添新成就。在撞翻了第三辆警车后，车前盖冒出黑烟，保险杠估计都撞掉了。Thor盯着后视镜，尾巴暂时甩掉了，但是刹车彻底失灵，他不得不直接跳车，任由失控的出租车撞上围墙。

在安全屋里躲了整整两天，等他带着一身软组织挫伤走上Farbauti的私人飞机时，他还没有太明白究竟什么情况。这不是他的计划，这场交易的确会被警方阻止，人证物证俱在，当场一同拿下，但不是在昨天！不是在交定金的环节！  
该死，他根本没向上司提及这场洽谈，所以交易的失败完全就是因为出了内鬼。Surthur不会砸自己的脚，他是Laufey家的老主顾了，所以内鬼一定是Laufey家的，第一怀疑对象除了他还能有谁？  
下飞机之后Farbauti的手下必定会缴了他的枪，然后将他带回Laufey家主宅要求他好好解释。向Duke Farbauti好好解释万无一失的生意怎么会被警察突袭，究竟谁才是叛徒。  
他必然是嫌疑最大的人，而叛徒的下场只有死。  
但真的不是他,起码这次不是他。  
Thor像是触电般突然坐直起来，承担后果的不止背叛者，还有背叛者的家人。为了得到口供，这群亡命徒有什么不敢做的？或许昨夜他们就已经摸到林荫大道上的白房子里，带走Loki作为要挟他的人质。  
道上的人都知道Laufey家的Huntsman有个金屋藏娇的情妇，从拍卖会上搞来的高级货色。即便“金屋”的安保工作他准备得滴水不漏，但只要Farbauti用心查一定能查出来。  
不，甚至都不用他下令去查，Byleist或许会主动联系Farbauti友善告知白房子的地址。  
飞机降落后，Thor没有想到“迎接”他的人竟然是Andrew·Birch。他是Byleist的心腹，代号Knight，底细不详。警方最后查到他在加入Laufey家之前曾供职于亚尔夫海姆的一间度假酒店，有过军队服役经历，仅此而已。  
“早上好，Mr.Odinson。” Andrew拉开车门，他只穿着一件衬衣，正装外套搭在副驾驶座椅背上，“真不敢相信我们居然这么久没有见面。上次见面时你才成为Laufey家一员不久，而如今你已经是Duke的心腹了。”  
没有司机。Knight Birch亲自开车，这可是个殊荣，素来只有Prince有这个待遇。  
“Mr.Birch，很高兴见到你。”Thor开始推测对方的来意。  
Knight是一个绝对不应当出现在这里的人。他作为处刑人的资历是够的， 可Farbauti从不会将处决叛徒这件事假手他人，何况叔侄二人间的夺权大战打得火热，他更不会将其假手敌人。  
还有一种可能，Andrew是奉Byleist之命前来保他的。这也说得通，他虽是Duke一系的人，甚至算是半个心腹，但自他加入以来，Prince几番示好，一直施恩却从未真正联系过他，表露过态度。  
“你的伤势如何？”Andrew发动引擎，戴上墨镜。  
“只是小伤，并无大碍。”Thor坐在后排靠右的位置，右手置于膝头。他看似放松，靠在椅背上小憩，实则肌肉紧绷，随时准备跳车。  
“那就好。说来当初Boss送你的礼物现在腻了吗？”  
Thor心里咯噔一下，他咧嘴一笑：“当然没有，Prince的大礼怎么可能会腻呢？说来，我还一直没有机会能回馈Prince的慷慨。”  
“既然如此，Mr.Odinson，我恐怕你又要欠下Boss另一份人情了。”Andrew没有开车去往Laufey家的大宅，在高速路的岔口上，他开上了另一条路。而这个方向Thor熟悉无比，那是他的住处。

街区一片祥和，Mrs.Smith在后花园除草，Mr.White坐在长椅上读报纸，他家正对面的户主花园里还晒着被子。车道上只停着零星几辆车，考虑到已经是上班时间，这很正常。那几辆的车底盘高度并无不妥，不是改装车，只是普通的私家车。  
仿佛无事发生。  
停车后二人几乎同时打开车门。Thor跟在Andrew身后，门口的信箱上缴费通知有约有三分之一没能塞进去，踩过鹅卵石小径他们行至房前。大门没有锁，Andrew轻轻一推门就开了，Thor在保持步伐不变的同时瞥了眼锁孔——完好无损。  
客厅的窗帘被拉得严严实实，很暗。他第一眼就看到了客厅地板上的黑发男人。那人趴在冷冰冰的地板上，双手双脚都被镣铐束缚，眼睛被黑布蒙着，嘴也被胶带粘住，蜷在地板上，一动不动。  
毫无疑问，那是Loki。  
碍于角度，他无法观察到Loki胸膛的起伏，由此他不能确定Loki是否还活着。  
Andrew锁好门，越过愣在原地，堵着门廊的Huntsman。或许是看出Thor的疑惑，他特地踢了踢囚徒的大腿，用劲丝毫没有留手。一声微弱的呻吟自Loki的鼻腔中溢出，Thor的心凉了半截。  
他攥紧拳头，大脑飞速运转判断着形式。这不符合道上的规矩。且不说Loki与此事毫无干系，就算是因为他的过错而牵连上Loki，那也该由Farbauti的人出面惩戒，轮不到别人来耀武扬威。  
“我需要一个解释，Mr.Pirch。”他向前迈了一步，做出按捺不住要动手的姿态。这或许有些鲁莽，但合乎情理。毕竟当初他可是冒着开罪Prince的风险要下Loki，他现在要做的不过才是和Kight翻脸。  
“冷静，Mr.Odinson，你还真挺看重这个小骗子的，不是么？”Andrew伸手示意Thor不要靠近，另一只手则拔枪对准Loki的脑袋，“你应该庆幸是Prince先抓到了你的Snow White，如果他落到Duke的手上，此刻迎接你的场面可就不会如此干净了。”  
这倒是句实话。  
“为什么要对他动手？他跟此事无关，他什么不知道，他只是我的……”Thor举起双手后退了一步，但他的目光就没有从扳机上移开过。  
“你的情妇？”Andrew轻蔑一笑，“我们很清楚他的身份。如果他真如你所说那般无辜，你觉得Prince会有时间搭理他？读读吧，今天给你的第一份礼物。”  
枪口直指茶几上的文件袋。Thor进门后也注意到了那份文件，不过他的大半心思都聚集Loki身上。  
“很可惜，Trickster还是没有学到教训。不知道是不是他苦头还没有吃够，以至于都沦落到这个地步还妄想和家族为敌。也许是他待在你身边一直不显山不露水，令你我都快忘记他曾经是个多么狡猾的家伙。他最危险的武器永远是他的脑子，不是么？”  
Thor平静的阅读了里面的每一份文件，耐心听完录音，看完监控，证据确凿，毋庸置疑。报警的正是Loki。  
他详细交代了自己是如何通过Thor留下的蛛丝马迹以推测出此行的真正目的与交易的具体信息。他通过盗取Thor的行程记录最终确定交易时间，根据展会信息确定交易地址，最终使用公共电话向穆斯贝尔海姆警方报警。  
Loki是在去往机场的路途中被Byleist抓获，他企图利用以前藏匿的备用身份逃往约顿海姆。  
“Duke暴跳如雷，这家伙要是落在他的手上，只怕现在连全尸都没有，更别说死前要经受什么样的折磨。你真该感谢上帝，幸好是Prince抢先一步。他亲自出面将这件事情了结了。”Andrew耸肩，他不会错过Thor脸上的疑惑。  
Thor狐疑地看着持枪的男人，他认为Byleist没有任何必要介入。  
“想不通吗？很简单，一者人是他送你的，论理责任有他一半；二者，举手之劳送你一个顺水人情。Jack·Lyndon已死，Duke和一众长老都是见证人，此事在家族里就此终结。错不在你，概不追究。”Andrew一边说一边打开手枪保险，他向Thor致以微笑，“至于这个名义上已经死亡的人，Prince说就由你来决定他的命运。是一枪崩了还是留着继续玩，随你心意。但是自由和生命只能二选一，没有第三条路。你想留着他，就得把他关起来，藏好了，锁紧了。”  
“所以这就是今天的第二份礼物？”Thor的掌心满是汗水，他悬着的心总算落下去了一半。  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你是个可造之材。”  
“Prince需要我做什么？”  
“不要急，Mr.Odinson，等Boss需要你的时候，他自然会找你。怎么样，你决定好了吗？”Andrew蹲下来，枪口顶着Loki的前额。Loki纹丝不动，甚至没有哼出一声。  
“把枪放下。”Thor叹了口气。  
“果不其然。” Andrew干脆利落地收枪，“关好他，藏好他。要是被Duke发现了，谁都保不住你们第二回。”  
Thor疑惑地看向Knight：关起来？关到哪？Andrew摇头笑笑：“跟我来。你动手还是我动手？”他看了眼Loki，作势要动手。  
“我来。”Thor在揪着Loki衣领拖过去这个正确选择与打横抱起Loki走过去这个错误选择间选了第三项——他像码头的搬运工般把Loki扛上肩头，那些镣铐碰撞在一起叮当作响。  
他入住这里一年半后才第一次知道这房子下面还有地牢。是的，Andrew带他下了储藏室，通过旋转储藏室墙上装饰画的角度，酒架就移向两边，露出隐藏的囚室。  
“这栋别墅出自Boss的手笔，Mr. Odinson，这也是他送给你的礼物之一。不过你显然并不知情。”Knight伸手，示意请。Thor踏进那一方囚室，随手把Loki往墙根一放。  
Knight站在一旁，等待Huntsman录入虹膜等信息，他随口感慨说：“他一直很欣赏你，可惜你是Duke的人。”  
牢门闭合，Andrew满意地点头：“现在事情已经解决，我该向Boss复命了，就不多叨扰了。想必你也有不少话要问他。”  
Thor点头，他跟着Andrew回到一楼，然后目送Andrew离开。  
关上门，他一拳砸上门框，原本愈合的伤口又渗出了组织液。他迫切想要知道这短短几天究竟发生了什么——Loki究竟为什么要出卖他？且不论这个计划有多么冒失，Loki能否全身而退还是个未知数。与此同时，Loki应该知道这桩生意泡汤，第一个被怀疑的人必然是他。  
在离开这片街区前，Andrew点了支烟，他拨通了一串号码：“Jed Darling，我们的病人还好吗？你一直在病房外守着就好。化疗刚刚结束是吗？好，我知道了。Farbauti的人有来过吗？嗯，就这样，如果他们咬得太紧就安排把人送进ICU，然后整层封锁。”  
Prince可不需要他的复命，这是按照他的剧本上演的盛大谢幕。

Thor沉默地走进那方囚室。这的环境还不算是太糟糕——单人床、书桌、中央空调，厕所也是单独的隔间，居然连照明都还有强度调节。如果他所料不错，这应该是Byleist的安全屋之一。这Prince是嫌Laufey家的私牢还不够多吗，连自己的房子下面都要准备一个。但这私牢的环境也未免太舒适了些。  
Thor把早已背得滚瓜烂熟的信息又在脑中过了一遍。Byleist，从不正式露面的Laufey家少主，在Laufey痛失爱子Helbindi后才开始参与家族事务，与他的叔叔Farbauti分管军火和人口买卖。有传闻说Byleist本人其实还留在约顿海姆读书，孰真孰假就不得而知。他只出席长老层级参加的会议，其他事务全都由Andrew代劳。他还有个女朋友，叫Jed，据查是Byleist的大学同学。  
Loki伏在原地一动未动，他身上的浴袍已经散开，露出大片淤青。Laufey家审讯一贯偏好水刑，皮肉之苦与窒息的痛苦比根本算不得什么。他走过去，蹲下来，为Loki解开手铐。这样的场景曾发生过多回，但那仅限于他们之间的性爱游戏。Loki的手腕被手铐粗糙的边缘磨破，血肉模糊。  
解除了束缚，Loki自己抬手扯掉黑布和胶布，或许是因为被绑得太久，他的手一直在发抖。他抬头看了眼Thor，然后自己慢慢挪到墙角，铁链在地面上磨出令人牙痒的声音。自此，他没有抬头再看一眼Thor。  
“你没有什么想对我解释的吗？”Thor蹲下来，事情在他离开前都还是好好的。甚至临走的那天早上，Loki还在半梦半醒间给了他一个送别吻，随后就光着腿翻身裹紧毯子继续睡他的回笼觉。  
“为什么出卖我，Loki？”Thor问出这个傻问题，他知道答案。  
是因为蛰伏一年多终于找到机会露出獠牙，让这个给你带来无限侮辱的犯罪集团付出代价。他充分理解Loki的心情，明白甚至支持Loki，但他内心中有一小块不理智、不职业的地方喧嚣着失望。  
为了复仇不惜连我都一起报复？你知晓你的复仇会带来什么样的后果。成功，我会被警察逮捕；失败，我会被组织处决。  
你真的毫不在意吗？  
你的死活不重要，Thor提醒自己。于Loki而言他也是加害者的成员之一，他与Farbauti、Byleist和Andrew没有任何区别，他是黑道小头目，他是罪犯。设身处地地想，有谁会为了这么个渣滓而放弃复仇的好机会？  
难不成还能因为爱放下一切？且不论他们之间是否真的存在爱情这种东西。  
从一名警察的角度来看，Loki什么都没有做错，他在做正确的事情。但此时此刻，Thor是那个被背叛的黑帮暴徒，即便他真的爱他，他也不可能原谅这种程度的背叛。他应该做出的最合理的选择，就如Byleist他们所暗示的，将Loki关在地牢中惩罚，“物尽其用”。好听点说，这是情妇；坦诚点说，这是性奴——还是个稀罕的双性性奴。  
是的，Loki是一个双性人。从第一次知道这件事起，他就在小心地为其保守这个秘密。  
他只能做到前半部分，把Loki关起来，或者说，保护起来。至于后者，哪怕Loki心甘情愿，他也做不到，他到底是个警察。  
任凭他把问题重复多少遍，Loki也只是沉默不语。  
令Thor产生挫败感的不是Loki的态度，而是他自己的无能为力。他想解开Loki身上所有的枷锁，把他搂在怀里，用自己的体温焐热那四季冰凉的手脚。他渴望坦白自己的身份，向他承诺会把那该死的Laufey集团从上到下全部送进监狱。可他不能。他还要继续做Laufey家的走狗，他要惩罚Loki。他要把他的爱关在地下，直到黎明来临。  
他拉扯Loki的头发，令其不得不与自己对视，Loki的眼神令他想要把脸移开，他听见自己说：“他们碰过你吗？”  
“没有，”Loki仰着头，双眼是落入泉底的绿宝石，似乎下一刻所有泪水就要从泉眼中溢出来。但没有，他突然笑了，唇角扬起的那一刻如同美杜莎睁开双眼，蛇发吐芯喷溅出毒液：“你就关心这个？”  
他最为熟悉的讥讽的笑意。  
Thor松开手，他站起来，俯视着Loki：“对，因为你剩下生命的意义就是在这里等着被干，张开你的双腿向我展示你那一刻也不停流水的小穴，苦苦求我干你，因为除了我的老二没有别的东西能满足你的骚穴。”  
这个魔鬼，这个恶魔，这个引诱人类投向海洋的塞壬张开双腿，锁链被扯到最长，他的脸上没有丝毫方才的怯懦与胆怯，他在挑衅，他的眼神满溢疯狂，若给他烈火，他必将整个世界付之一炬。  
“我推理出的情报，我报的警，我要毁掉Farbauti的这宗生意，砸掉Laufey家的金字招牌。我要让你们这群军火贩子全部被绳之以法。别指望我会道歉，乞求你放过我，我可不是那些误入歧途的羔羊，什么无辜的受害者。Thor·Odinson，你知道我是什么人。不过我的确做错了，我不该还想着全身而退，就该直接去自首，被关在这里做你的婊子还是进监狱关——”  
“我知道。”Thor打断了Loki的宣战词，Byleist和Andrew为什么没给这家伙戴上口枷，让个职业骗子随便开口真是失误，对，他就不该让他把封口的胶带扯掉。脸上怒不可抑的面具停留在原处，但他的内心总算松了口气。  
全是装的，又一次，他着了这个小骗子的道。他还真以为那些酷刑造成了不可磨灭的心灵创伤和阴影，大半忧虑被Loki嚣张的宣战词消除，可残余的却在内心深处酝酿成无能为力的无可奈何。  
居高临下，Huntsman以检视货物的轻蔑眼神打量着背叛者，他的目光从腿间的秘花到戏谑的笑容，手上伤口的组织液还在往外渗，他直接在外套袖子上蹭干净。Thor摇头：“我不会碰你，我还没那么饥不择食。”  
Loki深呼一口气，用手撑着地板努力想让自己站起来，他积蓄的所有气力都拿来逞口舌之利，他的肺和鼻腔现在还留有灼烧的刺痛，身上挨的拳脚虽然没留下明显伤痕，但造成的痛苦是真实的。站是站不起来了，他讥讽道：“那刚刚发表一番豪言壮语的又是哪位？”  
“不要再试图激怒我，别逼我后悔刚刚留你一命的选择。”Thor转身，在关门之前他抛下一句警告，“你好自为之，别给我惹麻烦。”  
很快就到收尾的时候了，很快Laufey的组织就会被捣毁，你千万不要有什么过激行为，虽然我知道以你的性格，不自由，毋宁死。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
Sors-tu du gouffre noir ou descends-tu dea astres?   
你的眼里包藏着落日与曙光；  
Les Destin charmé suit tes jupons comme un chien;   
像狂风暴雨的黄昏那样散发出清香；  
Tu sèmes au hasard la joie et les déastres,   
你的吻是春药，你的嘴是酒壶，  
Et tu gouvernes tout et ne réponds de rien.   
使英雄气短，使怯童勇敢。

——Hymne à la beauté 美颂 第二节

 

Byleist这只狐狸对他果然不放心。  
Thor从冰箱里拿出两听啤酒，他在储藏室找到了一个针孔摄像头，再除去他房子周边多出来的暗哨，一天三班倒，24小时持续监视。  
之所以确定为Byleist的手笔，是因为Farbauti绝不会是这个反应——事情到了现在这个地步，如果他怀疑他是叛徒，Duke会直接选择宁可错杀不可放过，而不是浪费时间监视。  
Byleist不相信他真的能对Loki下得去狠手，担心他阳奉阴违把Loki放出来，万一被Duke发现自己被Prince和自己的心腹摆了一道，后果不堪设想。只要他不把Loki放出来，Byleist应该就不会找他什么麻烦，也应该不会强求他真的去拷问、虐待Loki，他想必也知道Thor的底线在哪里。  
他回来已经第三天了。这三天风平浪静，Farbauti也没有兴师问罪的意思，只是打了个电话吩咐他好好休息，这件事情就算是过去了，Loki到底算是从Byleist手里送出去的人，责任被Prince担去一半。  
他研究了地牢的供水管道，连通的是直饮水，所以饮水问题不需要他来考虑。第一天的时候他的确陷入沉思，几个令他进退两难的问题——他怎么给Loki送饭？一天送几次？一次送几顿？三餐定时送会不会被Prince怀疑？最后他放弃挣扎了，去他妈的，他既然都能为了情妇预备背叛老大了，还在意这点小事？  
他刚刚给Loki送了早餐——一个苹果，一杯橙汁，两片止疼片。虽然早餐基本都是摆设，以前Loki就喜欢睡懒觉，现在更是，偶尔他下去查看Loki情况的时候，Loki都在那张单人床上安静地睡着。每每见到他睡着，Thor总是能松口气。  
他还是没有想好该怎么去面对Loki。交流？谈什么？怎么谈？有什么好谈的？做爱？这看上去是合理答案，但那是对Huntsman而言，不是他。或许他们真的该好好谈谈，此情此景，他有太多个为什么希望Loki回答，虽然其中的许多问题已经有过答案，但他还是想听Loki再说一次。  
Thor叹了口气，他扯开拉环喝了一大口啤酒，他恨现在这种无能为力、任人牵制的局面。与Surthur的军火交易当然告吹了，在Byleist的监视下他也不敢妄动，行动组在事发当天就肯定知道了，对面住户晒出的被子就是信号，表示他们立刻沉了所有暗线以免暴露他。  
“嗡嗡。”他的手机响了。  
Thor放下啤酒，从牛仔裤口袋里拿出那只翻盖手机，这是专门用于与Duke联系的，经过技术改造反窃听，反追踪，当初行动组本来打算修改线路，加上窃听组件，但被他否决了，这只是徒增风险。  
“暮钟。鼠尾草。琴蕾。”  
暮钟：今晚七点，老地方。  
鼠尾草：独身前来，进门缴枪，甩干净尾巴。  
琴蕾：要事。  
挂掉电话后，Thor在原地站了十分钟，手里捏着手机一动不动，他的肌肉紧绷，激动与亢奋一时难以抑制。上一次，去往穆斯贝尔海姆之前，他也接到了这样的指令，即便存在Farbauti和他秋后算账的可能，但理性分析，他拿命保住了这批货，他自己也是九死一生才讨回来，Duke不会在与Prince死斗的时候自损左膀右臂。  
按常理来说，不应该，Farbauti绝不会如此心急地找下家接手这批军火，风险太高了，但除了这批烫手山芋之外，他想不出Farbauti找他的其他理由。但多思无益，只能随机应变，Thor解决剩下半罐啤酒之后深呼一口气。  
十二点，Thor端着加热好的三明治下到储藏室，现在他可是不敢提供刀叉之类的利器。金属门旁有监视器，Loki还在床上睡着，只是现在已经换了一个睡姿，蜷在床上，大半被子都被抱在怀里，面对墙壁睡得很沉。地上的托盘原封不动地留在原处，连止疼片都没有动。他蹲下来，把托盘从下方窄口递了进去。  
他没忘给Loki带了一盒薄荷糖，不知道Loki从什么时候养成的习惯，总是随身带个小棕瓶，里面装着薄荷糖。他第一次看到的时候，还以为Loki有什么药瘾，结果没想到居然是薄荷糖。  
他背靠金属门席地而坐，后脑抵着冰冷坚硬的合金，疲惫得仿佛失去了所有力气。他知道有摄像头，他知道Byleist在监视他，但没关系，他此举大概会令Byleist更坚信自己牢牢把控了他的弱点，他的软肋，他的把柄。或许能让Byleist对他后续的利用更加放心，毕竟你无法控制也无法相信一个无欲无求的人。  
Loki，Jack·Lyndon，组织里面的大部分人虽然不知道Loki的姓名，但“Snow White”的谑称人尽皆知，小头目Huntsman的宝贝情妇，护得严严实实的，大家连Snow White是男是女都不知道。  
在“拥有”Loki之前，他摆出来的弱点一直是赌，因为好赌滥赌，所以欠下大笔赌债，最终沦为亡命徒，此前他要浪费大把时间在赌场里，他对这样的射幸行为真的毫无兴趣。自此之后，他总算可以喘口气，林荫大道的白房子里，他可以看球赛，可以和Loki一起看电影，可以看Loki坐在阳台上阅读。  
都结束了。  
Thor叹了口气，他开始不由自主地回忆他们戏剧性的重逢，那是堪称奇迹的天意，无数的偶然和如果堆砌起来的序幕，他甚至不敢想象其中一环出了岔子会导向的结局会是什么样。

一年半前，三月春中，那时他刚刚跟上Farbauti不过七个月，还只是对方的私人保镖，只接触到Laufey犯罪帝国的边界。他清清楚楚地记得那天，3月17号，Farbauti早上乘私人飞机带着他和另外两个保镖去了约顿海姆，参加今年的春季拍卖会。  
当晚6点34分，Farbauti进入内宾区，另外两个老人跟着他进去了，留着Thor在外场接应，实际上就是干等。这是Laufey家人口生意的交易现场，这场拍卖会明面上是合法的，但实际上拍卖的艺术品、珠宝、古董都与被买卖的人口一一对应，只有受邀的老主顾才拿到真正的拍卖品目录。拍卖会是Prince的主场，如果主场的安保出岔子，那等于当面打Prince的脸，他在这里其实毫无意义。  
说白了，还是不信任他，还在考验，还在观望。被带到贵宾室等候的时候，他其实还有些紧张，根据监视记录，Farbauti已经五个季度没有亲自参加过拍卖了，突然参加着实令他手足无措。  
拍卖场是约顿海姆的旧下议院议事厅改建的，它平时也举办一些正常的拍卖会，每年春夏冬三个季度各举办一次定向拍卖会，每次出12件货，这是最高品质的交易。Byleist做事的确严谨，这家拍卖行非常正常——该走的程序都走了，该有的文件都有了，该有的许可一个不落，而且账面不干不净，行业内该有的龌龊也有，但问题轻微，反而不会引起当地警方的注意，若是太干净，那就会物极必反，招致怀疑。  
他在贵宾室里百无聊赖地翻看书架上的历次拍卖会目录时，一位不速之客悄然现身——Andrew·Birch，Byleist的心腹，Prince一系当之无愧的二把手。他身着黑燕尾服，好似司仪。  
“Andrew·Birch，Mr……”Andrew伸出手，他的眼神令他想到了独狼，“我该如何称呼你？Blake还是Odinson？”  
这是在暗示他Prince对他的履历知道得一清二楚。  
“Thor就好。”他迅速放下手里的目录，站起来与Andrew握手，“抱歉我……完全没有预料到会有人进来。”  
“是我的造访突兀了。”Andrew收回右手，他走向沙发，伸出右手指向对面沙发，“请。”  
Thor其实有些摸不到头脑，他揣测不到对方的来意。暴露了？但不应该，他的背景已经过了Farbauti的审查；示威？完全没有必要，他不过是个小卒子；示好？理由同上，他不过就是Farbauti的保镖，何德何能让Knight示好？  
“Prince派我来的。”Andrew将他另一只手拿的牛皮纸袋放到茶几上，他背靠沙发打量着Thor。  
Thor装出受宠若惊的神情，他坐得更直。  
“他对你很感兴趣。你的履历非常优秀，以亡命徒的标准，你的投名状更是令人瞠目结舌。单枪匹马对上一支雇佣军，把Duke从西伯利亚带回了阿斯加德。”Andrew的语气有些玩味的意思，明褒暗贬，“他的原话，‘令人钦佩。只是可惜，我亲爱的叔父抢先一步’。”  
Thor没有去碰那个牛皮纸袋，他只是看了一眼，然后就被Andrew的话钉在原地。他遗漏了第四种可能——算账。Farbauti在西伯利亚经历的那次刺杀是个无头案，谁也不能说Prince与之有关，但也不能说与之无关，如果真的是Prince策划的，那么他绝对是坏了对方的事情。  
“别紧张。”Andrew抬手，他解开外套的扣子，在Thor的注视下掏出了藏在内衬的配枪——科特蟒蛇，皇家蓝，4英吋枪管。他坦诚地把枪放在茶几上，微笑抬头：“现在是不是轻松点了？”  
“我的荣幸。”Thor依然没有动。  
Andrew点头，他抬腕，7点17分，距离拍卖会正式开始还有13分钟。  
“言归正传。Prince派我前来致以感谢。感谢你的英勇行径，以及对你加入Laufey效力的祝贺，又及对于你无可限量前途的祝福。我带来他的一份礼物。”  
Thor顿时哑口无言，但还好，他这番表现也是合乎情理，一个小喽啰突然蒙受大佬恩典，不惊讶才有古怪。随后他立刻想通了，Prince这大概是在押宝，他押Farbauti以后会重用Thor，无论如何，这一份人情欠下了，按道上的规矩总是要还的。  
“我……受之有愧。”他结结巴巴地回答。  
“你应得的。打开吧。”Andrew掏出烟盒，“不介意吧？”  
“当然不，请。”话都说到这份上了，Thor只能拿过桌上的牛皮纸袋，拆开线封，里面放着一台平板，他诧异地抬头。  
“你没有恋人，独身，生理问题靠赌场的应召女郎解决。”Andrew点上烟，“总归是存在安全隐患。”  
Thor一时不知该如何作答，平板的桌面干净异常，只有一个图标可供操作，点进去是寻常的拍卖品名录，但每一页的左下角都有一个钥匙图标，点进去就是这项拍卖品实际对应的“性奴”。  
令人作呕。  
将人像货物一样以详细的参数加以描述，随附大量的图片，甚至还有一小段性爱视频——受害者被各种道具凌辱。他内心除了愤怒再无其他想法，但面上还要表现出那种想入非非的表情。  
肏。  
他绝对不会接受的。  
Thor以为自己已经浏览到底，毕竟12项拍卖品都已经介绍完毕，但是页面还没有到底，难道这次的春季拍卖会破例了？好奇心驱使他继续下拉，第十三项拍卖品——19世纪来自沙俄皇室的古董对戒，戒面是亚历山大石。他点了钥匙按钮，页面跳转，没有与前十二项类似的数据参数和详细介绍，只有一个名字和一段视频。  
Jack·Lyndon。  
前面12段视频一看就是在同一场景同一舞台上拍摄的，他姑且推测是该组织进行人口买卖的基地里，而这一段不是，这一段是在一间小房间里，画面有些抖动，没有声音。一个高瘦的黑发男人背对着镜头，面墙而跪，他的右手被手铐铐在水管上，有那么几眼Thor发誓自己看到了枪管被拍进画面里，或许是收到了指令，那个人用自由的那只左手解开皮带，自己脱掉了西裤和内裤，然后把腿分得更开，镜头放低，对准绝对不可能存在的女阴。  
一股寒意和恐惧从他的背脊直达大脑，他强迫自己继续看下去，充血的阴唇和晶亮的爱液，穴口翕动，排出了一枚跳蛋。镜头随着拍摄者站起来而突然抖动，拍摄者揪住被铐住的那个人的头发，将镜头对准那个人的脸。  
那是一个很英俊的男人，棱角分明，鼻梁高挺。他有一双明亮的绿眼睛，尽管被愤怒与恐惧占据也依旧摄人心扉。  
视频结束，但这张脸和他记忆中的稚嫩青涩少年重叠，Thor愣住了，他的掌心里全是冷汗。他认识他，不仅仅是认识，他们之间曾有最美好的回忆，他找了他很多年，但从来没有想过会是以这样的方式重逢。  
Loki，Loki·Lyndon，他的邻居，他的同学，他的朋友。  
他的初恋。  
十年重逢，怎么会是在这样的情况下？这十年间究竟发生了什么？他必须要做点什么，他不可能坐视不理。对，他不能拒绝Byleist，这会招致猜疑，这是最好的选择，只要他事后和行动组充分解释就好，哪怕因此违反规定受处罚也无所谓。  
他不是圣人，他有私心，这对其他12名受害者一样不公平，但是他别无选择，他无法坐视不理。  
Thor舔了舔嘴唇，他把平板递回给Andrew，竭力使自己恢复冷静。  
“选得怎么样了？”Andrew将平板反扣在茶几上，他把烟按灭在烟灰缸里。  
“如果可以的话，第13个，亚历山大石对戒。”他的心悬在了嗓子眼。  
Andrew皱起眉头，他更像是在自言自语：“第十三个？你在开什么玩笑。”他抓过平板快速划到最低，他的手明显有一瞬的僵直，Thor推测是出于惊讶。  
“我必须要向你道歉，Mr.Odinson，这是给Prince过目的目录，第13项是非卖品，是备给Prince的礼物。”  
Thor没有回应，他的手依旧闲散地放在腿上，但他能感受到自己的背肌不由自主绷紧了。  
“Jack·Lyndon，Trickster，职业诈骗犯。胆大包天，骗上了Frost银行。”Andrew轻描淡写地介绍道。Thor愣在原地，Frost，Laufey家族的资产之一。  
“不妨来猜猜他那一单假若成功能骗多少？”  
答与不答都不是什么好主意，Thor咽了口口水，他试探地回答：“一百万？”  
“九千七百万。”Andrew对Thor表现出的惊讶毫不意外，“招惹上不该招惹的人，下场一般都不会太好，不是吗？我必须要请示下Prince，虽然他给我的指令是任你挑选，但肯不肯割爱就看他的心情了。”  
Andrew掏出手机，他按完号码，在按下拨出键之前最后确认：“你确定吗，Thor·Odinson，我可不敢保证Prince不会翻脸。”  
这不是个理性的选择。  
这是最冒险的选择。  
Thor点头了。  
“既然你执意如此。”Andrew拨通了电话，“Boss，我们的新伙伴看上了13号，对，就是那个骗子，嗯，嗯，我明白。好的，我会转告他的。好，这边事情一完我立刻去办。”  
这或许是他最紧张的时刻，连Farbauti最后一次核查他的出身时都没有这么紧张，手足无措，是的，他不知道该抬头看Andrew好还是低头看茶几，手该放在膝盖上还是腿上，该平摊还是握拳，他该以怎样的表情应对……  
该死，他一定是疯了才会冒这么大的风险，他甚至不能确定这是不是一个圈套。如果Loki是他们专门找过来的饵呢？如果这是他们设计的陷阱呢？如果Byleist是故意来试探他的呢？  
再退一步，Andrew是以Jack·Lyndon的身份向他介绍的Loki，这是否是试探？还是说Loki真的在以假身份诈骗银行？  
假如，假如万一Loki真的是他们找来试探他反应的诱饵，这也就是说他们已经查到了Thor·Odinson这个被开除的警校生下更深一层的真相。但绝不可能，哪怕Byleist真的有本事查到，要消耗的资源之多，没必要浪费在他个小保镖身上。  
这一切一定只是巧合。  
他真的是疯了才会这么鲁莽。  
“Mr.Odinson，看来今天幸运之神对你异常眷顾，Boss同意了。希望你能知道，他最讨厌别人觊觎他的东西了。等手续办好我会再联系你。规矩只有一条，看好。”Andrew放下电话，他的祝贺堪称真诚。  
Thor知道规矩，他知道Laufey家族的爱好，像这种开罪他们的罪犯把柄都被拿捏在他们手里，他们很乐意让警方来处理，他必须要查一下Loki的案底。

Thor不知道自己究竟在原地坐了多久，只是等他回过神来甚至腿都有些发麻。他站起来，看向门口的监视器，Loki醒了，把那杯橙汁喝了，三明治吃了一半，止疼片也吃了，现在坐在床上靠着墙看书。书是他昨天早上趁着Loki睡着的时候放在桌上的，他把书房里没拆过封的莎翁全集全搬来了，虽然Loki肯定是滚瓜烂熟了。  
他叹了口气，将装饰画复归原位后回了卧室，他可以睡会午觉，等起来洗个澡换身衣服就差不多是时候去赴Farbauti的战场。这一次见面依旧不是在主宅，而是在Farbauti自己的别墅，一如既往地用私人派对打掩护。  
躺在床上，Loki的档案和案底走马灯一般在他脑中晃过。拍卖会结束当晚，他就和行动组报备了Byleist给他送了一个情妇的消息，当然，他没有提及Loki的身份，也没有提及他们的旧情。行动组觉得豢养情妇一定程度上也能打消猜忌，也就备案批准。  
他调了Loki的档案，查了Trickster的案底，当然走的不是警方途径，他动用了父亲的资源，自他接受卧底任务以来还是第一次。  
Loki·Lyndon，20岁毕业于阿斯加德国立大学，工商管理与戏剧专业双学士，在校期间通过CPA考试，后攻读JD，拿到了律师牌，此后消声觅迹。  
Trickster，或许是这种经济犯罪的诈骗犯不在系统重点监测的范围中，信息不过寥寥几笔，职业诈骗犯，曾用名Jack·Lyndon、Jim·Simth等，擅长伪装，反侦查意识强烈，诈骗手段花样繁多，可谓是诈骗领域的全才。同时与帮派联系密切，给不少中小型帮派提供给洗钱服务。  
Jack·Lyndon，这个人是真实的，现在他生活在米德加尔特，长相的确与Loki有几分相似，想必是被Loki盗用了身份。证据确凿，他不得不相信那个在他回忆里干净得如同白纸的少年，已经变成了天赋异禀的骗子。  
半梦半醒间，他又看到Loki对他回眸一笑，眼中的情感那么复杂，简直要溢出来了。  
庭院里人声鼎沸，客厅中不少宾客已经意乱情迷，三楼的书房分外安静，音响里在播放巴赫的管风琴曲，哪一首他也不知道，他不是Loki，他对这些玩意的鉴赏力约等于零。  
“Boss。”他站在离办公桌半米远的地方，头低着，目光放在地毯的花纹上。  
“伤怎么样？”Farbauti只比Laufey年轻一点，他的眼角布满细纹，在高背椅的衬托下甚至显得有些瘦小。  
“只是些擦伤，好得差不多了。”Thor回答。  
“坐吧。”Farbauti抬起下巴示意，“与Surthur的交易当然结束了，但是这批货不能就这么拖着，必须尽快出手，不然夜长梦多。Malekith，瓦尔阿尔海姆的反抗组织头目，我们下半场的交易伙伴。”  
Thor坐在Farbauti对面，他的确被这个消息震惊到了，上一次交易才告吹不到一周，Farbauti居然这么着急出手，这简直是在玩火。这简直太冒险了，他甚至都怀疑这是Farbauti下的套。  
“可是Boss，”Thor深呼了口气，他攥紧拳头，“会不会太冒险了？现在风头那么紧，条子追得太近，容易出事。”  
“不要质疑我的决定。穆斯贝尔海姆的事情你做得不错，这很好，当初我没看走眼。当初那单生意没有被条子端掉多亏你机警，这次，你也别让我失望。”Farbauti敲敲桌子，授意Thor翻开他面前的文件。  
将视线放在面前的办公桌上，除了面前的文件，更令Thor感兴趣的是Farbauti压在手下的病历，Farbauti身体康健，能让他关心病情的无外乎两人——Laufey或者Byleist——但这暂且不在他能关心的范围内。他翻开文件开始仔细阅读。  
Malekith，这个武装头目才被政府军端了两个军火仓库，损失惨重。他不但愿意多出十个点的价格，而且愿意在前期交易时就下五成定金。  
Thor在内心中笑了，贪、急，是大忌。  
丧钟已经鸣响。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
Sors-tu du gouffre noir ou descends-tu dea astres?   
你究竟来自深渊，还是降自星空？  
Les Destin charmé suit tes jupons comme un chien;  
命运迷恋你，像只狗盯住你的裤裙；  
Tu sèmes au hasard la joie et les déastres,  
你随手播撒欢乐和灾祸，  
Et tu gouvernes tout et ne réponds de rien.  
你统领一切，却对任何统领不负丝毫的责任。

——Hymne à la beauté 美颂 第三节

 

第一段交易定在后天，仓促到令Thor后背发寒，双手发麻，要不是Farbauti也会一同出席，他简直都要以为这是针对他下的陷阱了。他简直怀疑Farbauti是疯了或者被洗脑了，如此鲁莽，和以往阴沉狠辣、处心积虑多年的Duke截然相反。  
他有听到一些谣言，仅仅是没有根据的风言风语。Prince和Duke之间的夺权战已经进入白热化，现在是Prince更具优势，这个从约顿海姆回来的商科精英把持住了Laufey帝国的经济命脉，也就是说，他卡住了Duke的资金流转，Duke不能如以往一样直接通过主家账目周转他的生意。  
如果这是真的，就能说得通Farbauti为何如此急于出手。那单军火价值6.7亿，Farbauti有极大的几率周转困难，而这批军火已经被警方盯上了，很少有买家愿意接手，而现在有买家甚至愿意多出十个点的价格，无论风险多大，Farbauti都会铤而走险。  
Thor拿着电子烟走到阳台上，十月了，气温已经开始转凉，对面住户客厅亮起了灯，夜幕之下分散着各家灯火，隐约还能窥见天上的星。Byleist的暗哨依旧没撤，他不确定Farbauti有没有派人再来监视他，毕竟这次的生意风险太高了，任何程度的安保措施都是必要的。  
所以他只能采用最原始的方法传递消息，抽四口，拿手机的左手按亮屏幕，他靠在栏杆上，右手拿烟漫不经心地放在左腕的手表上，拍了三下表盘，他又看了眼手机，抽了一口，放下，又连着抽了两口，看眼手机，放下烟，又抽了两口。他收起烟，吹了会夜风，等觉察出些许凉意才转身回去。  
桌上还有一部手机，他回来第一眼就看到了闪烁的呼吸灯，昨天他收到的包裹。他解锁，看到来自Andrew的消息：A.A.W.H,10.P.A。  
A.A.——Askr Avenue，白蜡树大道，他们的林荫大道；W.H.——White House，他们的白房子；10.P——P.M.10；A——Alone。  
终于，Prince要开始收取他的报偿了。  
现在差五分八点，从这里到白房子车程需要四十分钟，甩掉尾巴大概需要二十分钟。Thor站在穿衣镜前，他换了一身不怎么起眼的打扮，黑色连帽衫，水洗蓝的牛仔裤，又从衣柜夹层的枪械库里拿了一把格洛克17以备万一。  
临走之前，他又下了次储藏室，监视器中那一方窄室里没有Loki的身影，他切换镜头，Loki正在小隔间内洗澡，蒸腾的水汽使得画面有些模糊，但依旧能看出纤长的曲线与收拢的肩胛骨，如此熟悉，如此怀念，如此寻常。  
他们主卧里的浴室与床相对的那面墙是玻璃材质的，米白色的卷帘阻隔视野，但有时候卷帘会收起来，他在床上躺着，Loki在浴室里泡澡，隔着一扇玻璃，看缺乏阳光关照的皮肤是如何在水汽下一点点被熏得粉嫩，偶尔Loki兴致来了，会靠着浴缸对着玻璃张开双腿，一只手掰开红肿的阴唇，另一只手的两指浅浅插入穴口，将Thor刚刚浇灌进去的种子抠挖出来。  
他关掉监视器，沉默无言地离开储藏室，一路脚步不停走到车库。他把手枪塞到副驾驶座下面，插上钥匙，发动了引擎。这次的尾巴只有一个，他不确定究竟是警察还是Farbauti的人，但对方甚至连五分钟都没能跟住他就被甩掉了。  
他真真正正开始往白房子开，这条路他不能再熟悉了，熟悉到假如这城市空无一人，他闭着眼都能开到这里。远远地，他就能看到二楼阳台闪烁的光，那是他挂在吊篮上的彩灯——上个圣诞节挂的，当时被Loki埋怨了三天，可他还是留着，一直没拆。  
门依旧是开着的，Thor把钥匙放回口袋里，真是嘲讽，无论是回房子还是回家，他都不需要开家门——Andrew都帮他留好门了。门廊开了地灯，一路延至客厅，客厅只开了壁灯，暖黄的灯光带给他诡异的温馨感，或许是条件反射，这总令他想起过往Loki留的灯。  
入门他就听到了乐声，恢弘的交响乐，直到走进客厅他才听出来这是庄严弥撒，已经放到了《荣誉经》的结尾，“Quoniam tu solus sanctus，”唯有您是圣洁的，哪怕他不是信众，但每每Loki播放这张专辑时，每到此处，他也会由衷地感受到虔诚与敬慕。  
Andrew坐在沙发上，他的着装永远正式而得体，茶几上摆着三只高脚杯，酒已经在醒，冰桶被放在茶几下。仿佛他才是主人，Andrew倾身示意Thor就座。Thor坐下，白房子的陈设没有丝毫变化，早上他出门上班，晚上回家该是什么样子还是什么样子，可现实已经是天地之差。  
“Prince要亲自前来吗？”已经放到了《信经》，Thor按耐不住问道。  
“Boss今晚无法亲自前来。”Andrew挑眉，他顺着Thor的目光注意到桌上的酒杯，了然一笑，“除我以外，为表重视，他派了另一位信任的人代他出席。”  
话音未落，Thor已经听到了窗外传来的引擎声，恰好此时乐曲渐渐低缓，他才能捕捉到屋外的动静。  
他从没见过Byleist，但他见过Jed几次，在主宅，在约顿海姆庄园，Byleist的女朋友，Laufey家未来的女主人，她美得空灵，浅金的短发，碧蓝的双眼，仿佛不属于这尘世，也不属于这人间。  
他又想到了Loki，如果Jed来自天堂，那Loki一定来自地狱，自深渊行来，他的笑与怒都浸满毒液，他的爱会令人丧命，但依旧令人义无反顾。  
Andrew站起来快步走向门口，Thor跟在后面，Jed穿了一件米白的风衣，Andrew绅士地替女士脱下外衣，他们两个看来彼此非常熟悉。  
“Jed·Martha，久仰大名。”Jed向Thor伸手，Andrew真的如骑士一般站在她的身后。  
“Thor·Odinson，幸会。”  
他们回到客厅，Jed和Andrew一同坐在长沙发上，Thor坐在他们右手边的单人沙发上。Andrew斟酒，Jed则从手拿包里取出手机，她向Thor微微一笑：“Byleist很希望能亲自前来，但可惜情况不容许，所以今晚你们只能进行电话会议了。”  
尽管有香水的遮掩，他还是闻到了消毒水的味道，那种独属于医院的气味。他想到了关于Byleist身体一直欠佳的传闻。  
“嗨，Daring，我已经见到了Jonathan和Thor，你想现在就开始谈吗？”Jed放下手，将手机开到免提模式，她将手机放在茶几上。  
Jonathan，Thor看向Andrew，对方点头。假身份，合情合理。他本来以为Jed应该不会对Laufey家族的事情牵涉过多，但如今看来这位女士绝没有想象中的简单。Thor努力回忆着有关于Jed的资料，但左右不过Jed与Byleist在约顿海姆修读本科学位时相识、坠入爱河的信息。现在想来，越干净的履历或许越没有这么简单，如果Jed真的只是花瓶，Byleist绝对不会让她插手生意。  
“Huntsman，如果我没记错的话，这应该是我们第一次实际接触。”  
Byleist的声音响起，Thor可以确定，这不是Byleist的原声，对方肯定开了变声器。的确，以对方的身份不能留下音源。  
“很荣幸能受您召见，Prince，感谢您的慷慨与扶持，我实在无以为报。”  
“Byleist，我去花园转转，Jonathan会陪我一起，你慢慢谈生意上的事吧。”Jed端起酒杯，向Jonathan伸出手。  
“好的Daring，小心别着凉。”Byleist答复。  
Jonathan向Jed行了吻手礼，二人一同离开，将接下来的“生意”交给当事人去谈。  
“Thor，你是个聪明人，我想你已经很清楚我为什么找上你。坦诚布公地说，你的攀升出乎我所料，没能想到如此之快你就能跃升为Farbauti的心腹。”  
“运气而已。”Thor坐在沙发上，盯着那只手机。  
“无须自谦，我知道Farbauti已经找好了接盘的下家，与和Surthur的交易一样，这次的稻草人还是你，我需要你做一件事，毁掉这桩交易。”  
“这……”  
“我知道你们最讲求忠诚，我并不要求你在此之后还效命于我，你或许觉得我是在铲除异己。但你错了，我和Farbauti不是一种人，我是个商人，Huntsman，我不贪图那个‘王位’，我也不贪图道上的权势。我只追求两点，一利益，二安全。Farbauti，我的叔父，他的理智已经在多年对权势求而不得的失望中丧失，他在病态地追逐名利，他想要的只有一个，他要成为Laufey家的家主。”  
Thor没有说话，他十指交叉置于桌面，身体前倾侧耳倾听。  
“我其实并不介意他成为下一任家主，毕竟他是我的长辈，于情于理都可以，但他不适合，他已经疯了。King身体抱恙，这是不争的事实，把军火线交给Duke负责，你是新人，层次也不够，但我可以告诉你，Duke在把整个家族往泥潭里拖，有些单子可以做，有些单子不能做，而他在和不该对上的人抢生意。”  
这还是他第一次听说，Thor暗暗将这段话记住，他隐隐觉得好像明白了什么，但他不能确定自己的猜测是否正确。  
“现在家族这辆马车是我和Farbauti一同扯着缰绳，长老们的态度游移不定，我们两个算是势均力敌。你的小情人倒是阴差阳错干了件好事，我真是没想到Farbauti想要和我一决高下到了如此不计得失的层次，不惜拿着家族资产来和我赌。但实际上，他的莽撞行为对我造成的损伤可忽略不计，但你们，说直接点，送死的只有士兵。我是个生意人，我不赞成流任何不必要的血。在Farbauti造成更多损伤之前，我必须要终止这场内耗的战争。”  
高下立判。Thor抿了口酒。  
“我能为您做些什么呢？Prince，说到底，我只是Farbauti推出来干扰警方的挡箭牌，当初被重用，还是因为立功被King破格召见之后才开始平步青云。我就是个打手，我这把枪您要用随时吩咐，但是杀……杀自己的老大这种违背道义的事情我做不到。”  
Byleist绝不会派他去刺杀Farbauti，这太蠢了，但总要表一下他对Farbauti残存不多的忠心不是吗？  
“我不想要Farbauti的命，我只需要这次交易告吹。我知道后天晚上Farbauti会带你与Malekith进行首轮交易，一周之内必然要完成交易，这种情况必然是当场验货。我需要你做两件事：第一，转移货款，第二，毁掉军火。”  
财货两空？但是不是太高估他了。  
“不妨先说给你的承诺，你的人我绝对会保住，至于你是想继续跟我还是就此金盆洗手都无所谓。钱，那三亿多定金你随便吃，只要你吃得下；人，你的小情人的事情我可以既往不咎，他案底的那些证据都可以毁掉，你可以带着他一起走，天高任鸟飞，海阔凭鱼跃。”  
“我……恐怕自己没这么大本事。钱款的确是转到我身份开户的账目里，需要我的虹膜验证，但是任何操作都会直接通知Farbauti，我有任何异动他都会发现，更何况如此大金额的转账还有24小时冻结期。而至于后者，我连这批军火存储在哪都一无所知，怎么做手脚？”Thor屏住呼吸，静待Byleist的答复，如果他估计得不错，恐怕这次他真的是撞上大运气了。  
“前者你无须担心，时机合适我会派人通知你，银行那边也会解决。至于军火，地点我自然会提前通知你，你只需要动手就好。”他听到电话那头传来大局在握的一声轻笑。  
他真的要怀疑Byleist已经知道他是卧底，故意来钓他上钩的。  
“既然您已经胜券在握，为什么一定是我？货款我明白，可炸掉军火完全不需要我动手，为什么？”  
“这不是个聪明的问题，Huntsman，但如果你一定想知道的话——我不想把我的手弄脏，就这么简单。当然，这不是全然没有风险，如果你失手，我可以向你保证一件事情。”  
“Jack，你会确保他的安全，不仅如此，你会放他安全离开阿斯加德。”  
“对，我向你承诺。”  
“愿效犬马之劳，Prince，我只待您一声令下。”Thor答复。  
原本他最为担心的事情就是军火的存储地址，如果Farbauti一直瞒他到最后一刻，行动组调派警力需要一定时间，如果不能及时支援，那么又是竹篮打水一场空。如果有了Prince的助力，且不论是否是圈套，Byleist和Farbauti的死斗已经是定局，是不是打断利用警方力量又是后话。  
他不认为Byleist知道他是警方卧底，毕竟一旦Farbauti入狱不咬出Byleist的概率能有多大？覆巢之下安有完卵。如果Byleist真是做这样的打算，那他只能说，Farbauti的确是头脑昏聩，而Byleist根本就是个疯子。  
“找Jed吧，预付给你的定金。”  
Byleist挂掉了电话，Thor拿着手机往花园走去，他听到了窃窃私语，刻意放轻了脚步。  
“……医生说情况还算乐观。”Jed站在花园中心，夏天时那片土地将开出大片的鸢尾，而现在只有一地红叶，Andrew站在上风处为女士挡住夜风，或许是感受到Thor的目光，两个人看向玻璃门。  
所谓“定金”是两套新身份，一份是给他的，另一份是给Loki的，他已经充分感受到了Byleist的诚意。幸运女神已经不仅仅是站在他这一边，她已经俯身吻上了他的额头。

驾车回去时，明明才是午夜时分，但他看向地平线，已经能看到即将升起的旭日与伴随而来的曦光。又一个难题摆在他的面前——Loki。他该怎么处理Loki的问题？他该给Loki自由还是给正义交代？  
最理智的做法，莫过于将Loki拘捕归案，劝说其成为污点证人，接受法律的审判，他会等Loki出狱那一天。可出于私心，他又想睁一只眼闭一只眼，给Loki自由。  
Thor倒车入库，他把两套护照签证藏在车库消防箱后面的暗格里，今晚他心神俱疲，后天还有一场硬仗，他想，他需要酒精来放松一下。让他再逃避几天这个问题，哪怕已经避无可避，抉择已近在咫尺。  
酒总能轻而易举打开记忆的大门，释放出那股洪流。电视里放着球赛，算是给清冷的客厅添了点声响，Thor仰躺在沙发上，他两眼放空，望着天花板，他控制不住去回忆久远的往事。  
他记得一堵篱笆墙，晴朗的天，落入邻居庭院的足球，和树下那个读书的少年。那么好看，与同龄人格格不入，当他们都把自己弄成泥猴子的时候，Loki的领结都不会皱。  
他记得风中的茉莉花香，星河灿烂，他们躺在草坪上，Loki伸手给他描述每一个肉眼能观测到的星座。明明他比Loki还要大上一岁，但Loki看过的书，知道的事情比他多了不知道多少倍。  
他记得那场舞台剧，Loki是编剧，他们演了一个颠覆性的白雪公主，猎人没有爱上白雪公主，而是爱上了恶毒的王后，最后在王子与白雪公主戳穿王后阴谋的时候，猎人救走了王后，他们幸福地生活在一起。所有人都推举Thor去演王子，但Loki钦定Thor饰演猎人，而在社团日的那天，饰演王后的同学恰好生病了，由最熟悉剧本的Loki临时替补。  
他记得自己不小心撞破Loki的秘密时自己是如何震惊，Loki是多么惶恐，他第一次那么小心翼翼地试图安慰Loki，令Loki相信他的承诺。  
他不记得那份友情是怎么酝酿成了懵懵懂懂的爱情，就这么在两个少年之间发芽，他那时候还不知道爱有多重，只想着一有空就和Loki腻在一起，第一次牵手，第一次亲吻，历历在目。  
只有在幼稚的“约会”中，能言善辩的Loki才会有些许腼腆，别人都说他们的感情好似亲兄弟，但只有他们才知道真相。他的Loki，鸦羽般漆黑顺滑的黑发，翡绿的眼睛灵动胜飞鸟，任何词句从他的口中说出都是乐章。他那么纤细精致，白衬衣永远整洁，翻书的手指白皙到融在光中。Loki啊，那是他最小心翼翼吻过的人。  
他们约好上同一所高中，不过是一个暑假，他陪母亲回华纳海姆住了两个月，回来的时候隔壁已经人去楼空。等到开学，他没有等到Loki，他找了很久，甚至想请求Odin帮他找Loki，但最终还是出于畏惧作罢。他总是在想，如果他当初鼓起勇气跟Odin实话实说，公开出柜，是不是一切都会不一样？  
他多希望，当时Loki告诉他的十年浮沉都是假的，一切都是Loki向他撒的一个谎。他以前一直不明白，为什么他总会下意识把每一任女友或男友都和Loki对比，他们在一起的时候才多大，那段恋情也就比过家家强上几分，他为什么会一直放不下，会执著于回忆中的人。  
现在他明白了，因为他一直都知道那段过去是他永远无法弥补的过去，那个人是他永远找不回来的人。  
他对Loki已经入睡的事实一点都不意外，现在是凌晨一点，理智告诉他绝不应该叫醒Loki，但他不能自已，有些话他一定要说出来，有些问题他一定要得到答案。过了今晚，或者过了这阵的勇气，或许他永远都不能再开口。  
他尝试了三次才对准虹膜扫描仪，他的脚步声很重，但Loki睡得更熟，他打开灯。Loki的睡眠状况一直不算太好，睡得很浅，不但窗帘要拉得严严实实，还要戴着眼罩才能入睡。也正是这个原因，他们玩过的花样极多，但从来没有尝试过加入眼罩这一因素。  
他开了最暗的光，但这已经足够使Loki醒来，先是两声不满的哼唧，然后是一声他听不懂意思但绝对不是好话的咒骂。Loki坐起来，头发乱蓬蓬的，睡眼迷蒙地看了他半分钟，然后才缓过神来。  
“你有病吗？”在看完墙上的电子钟后Loki直接了当地说，“还是半夜睡不着打算践行一下你的豪言壮语？”  
Thor走到Loki床边，坐下，他觉得自己现在不能更清醒了。Loki被迫往里又挪了挪，他靠在床头，双手交叉抱胸，一股酒气扑面而来，这要是换在以前，他绝对要把Thor打进浴室。  
“我们得谈谈。”Thor说，Loki偏头看他的眼神那就是一句话形容——宛若在看一个智障。  
Loki深呼了一口气：“你他妈有病吧？半夜一点你他妈把我叫醒和我聊天？妈的白天老子一个人待这十几个小时你溜得比兔子还快，现在你聊天？聊什么？你他妈喝多了吧？别人酒后他妈的乱性，你他妈话痨？你他妈还不如告诉我你想来泄火算了。”  
Thor没有说话，安安静静老老实实听Loki吼完，大气都不敢出。一通脏话骂完Loki也彻底醒了，鉴于现在他们之间的关系是囚徒和主人的关系，他长舒一口气，试图平复自己大半夜被人叫醒的愤怒情绪。  
“你是老大，我认了，你要聊什么。说话。”Loki把枕头捞起来垫在背后，等着Thor开口。  
“我就问三个问题。”Thor还穿着出门的那一身衣服，而Loki则只穿了一件松松垮垮的长袖T。  
“问。”Loki闭眼靠着床头。  
“那十年究竟发生了什么？”这个问题其实他早就问过，Loki也详细地和他讲述过，他甚至还去做了确认，但此时此刻，他还是不由自主地问出来了。  
“我们不是已经就这个问题谈过了吗？”Loki依旧没有睁眼。  
“我想听你再亲口说一次，告诉我真相，Loki。”他抓住Loki的手腕，这为他赢得了Loki的一瞥。  
“那年Catherine因车祸去世，我被远房表亲收养，只用了一年就逃了出来，16岁开始读大学，读完本科读JD，我需要钱，很多钱，零工和奖学金根本不够维持开销。我对信用证支票本票汇票之类的不能更熟悉了，尝了第一次甜头就一发不可收拾。我帮着一些帮派洗钱来换他们给我提供各种假身份，就这样，越做越大，最后没落在警察手里，而是落在黑帮手里。之后的事情你都知道了，下一个问题。”  
Loki显得有些不耐烦，Thor毫不意外，谁都不会乐意将自己不堪回首的过去反复重提。他只是……怀揣着一丝不切实际的希望，希望Loki过往对他说的都是谎话，但在他收集过证据后，理智告诉他，Loki没有说谎。  
“为什么报警？我知道肯定还有别的原因。我以为我们……”Thor抓了抓他的头发，他凝视着Loki的脸，“我以为我们能就这么过一辈子。”  
“原本可以。”沉默良久后Loki开口，他放下手，目光避开Thor，“我其实不那么介意我和Laufey家族的恩怨，毕竟我也算是半条腿跨进道里的人。我知道我的举动无疑于蜉蝣撼树，一切后果我都知道。说实话，我做好了比死更遭的境况的心理准备。”  
“所以为什么？你自己都知道斗不过他们还要去试？而且你清楚你会害死我，无论成与不成。”Thor伸手，就像过往之间情人的爱抚，他的手掌抚在Loki的脖颈上，与他的掌心相比，Loki的体表堪称冰凉。  
“人们常说法律是道德的底线，但当你越过法律的边界，一脚踏入犯罪的泥潭，这才是你堕落的开始。你以为法律是底线，不，它不是。我真的很喜欢法定犯和自然犯的分类，Thor，罪犯也是有三六九等的，恶也如此。你明白吗？对于罪犯而言，他们还有另一条底线，我称之为人性，哪怕你犯罪，但你还算是个人。”  
Thor没有动，Loki亦然，他们之间就僵硬地保持着这个亲昵的动作。  
“我是个罪犯，Thor，我的涉案金额能让我把牢底坐穿。你呢，我没有问过你到底是怎么跟Farbauti勾结上的，但你是他的打手，我知道你手上绝对不干净，能有多严重呢，至多不过十几条或者几十条人命。但你真的明白Farbauti他们的生意意味着什么么？你真的就这么想分一杯羹，成为其中的一员？”  
“意味着什么？”Thor觉得自己的呼吸都有些困难，他看着Loki，仿佛看着一个陌生人。  
“他们在走私军火，不是几十条枪，是导弹乃至于坦克，他们在贩卖战争，甚至不是一般的战争，他们的军火贩卖给恐怖分子，他妈的极端恐怖主义分子！那不是战争，那是屠杀。他们贩卖的是妻离子散国破家亡，他们已经越过了人性的边界。地狱深处，Satan已经为他们留好了位置，Laufey、Farbauti、Byleist，一个都不落。”Loki冷笑着下了判决书。  
“你想……阻止我堕落得更深？”Thor觉得有些口干舌燥。  
“换我问你一个问题，Thor，你做这一切究竟是为了什么呢，权势还是金钱？再耀武扬威也不过是当Farbauti的走狗。钱，如果是为了钱，我能给你，你会愿意放弃吗？”Loki凑近，他的每一句都如同恶魔的低语。  
“什么？”Thor怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，“你怎么可能……？”  
Loki笑了，他的肩膀都在抖，他的眼中甚至快笑出眼泪：“你真以为我什么后路都没给自己留吗？起初我是为了钱，后面我只是在追求那种感觉，你懂吗？那种刺激感。我早都给自己留好了退路，只是没先到最后一票大的栽在Laufey家手里。把你手机给我，放心，我没傻到会报警。”  
或许是酒精对神经中枢产生了影响，他真的把手机给了Loki，Loki接过来按了一串号码，毫不介意地打开免提放在床单上。  
“身份验证。”电话传来一名女性声音。  
“科里亚长滩。”  
这是约顿海姆的一个景点，Thor有印象，虽然他没有亲自去过。  
“早上好，Mr.Lyndon，请问我能为您做些什么？”  
“我想核对一下账户的余额。”  
“您的户头上各国流通货币折合为约顿海姆流通货币，总计存款为37,892,823.21。”  
上帝啊。Thor简直被这数目钉穿在原地，不是说他惊讶于账目金额，而是在于Loki落在Byleist他们手里，居然还有巨额财产没有被搜出来。所以这才是Loki真正的后手？  
“我想再和你确认一下，任何拨打这通电话，通过身份验证，输入账户密码的人都能自由处置其中资产，贵司会确保以合法所得形式汇入新的户头，避免经侦部门怀疑，对吗？”  
“是的，Mr.Lyndon，这就是我们存在的意义。”  
“很好，谢谢。”Loki按掉了电话，他把手机递回给Thor，“965508。现在它们是你的了。不是太多，但节省点也够一辈子了。告诉我，你还要继续一意孤行吗？”  
那手机似乎比烙铁还要烫手。Thor攥着手机，他不知道该如何答复Loki，他不能说出真相，他别无选择。  
“我身不由己。”Thor实话实说。  
Loki露出了然的微笑，他耸肩，脸上写着“我就知道”的失望，短暂的沉默之后他开口：“最后一个问题。我困了。”  
这是最傻的问题，你不该问的。理智在内心向Thor咆哮。  
“这一年多来，是出自真心还是只不过是你的策略？”Thor看着Loki的眼睛，看那张读不出情感的面具又一次爬上Loki的脸。  
这是最傻的问题。你毁掉了一切。  
“你呢，Thor，这一年半以来，你对我又有几分真呢？”  
他没法回答。  
他选择离开。  
在门合拢的一刻，他听到Loki说了最后一句话。  
“Doubt thou the stars are fire.”*  
如此耳熟，可他想不起来究竟在哪里看过。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
Tumarches sur des morts,Beauté,dont tu te moques;   
美啊，你踏着死尸前进，却对死者冷嘲热讽；  
De tes bijoux l’Horreur n’est pas le moins charmant,   
只要你的秋波，你的微笑，你的秀足！  
Et le Meutre, parmi tes plus chères breloques.   
而凶杀却是你最贵重的饰物。  
Sur ton ventre prgueillexu danse amoureusement.   
它骄傲地在你的肚皮上妖冶起舞。  
——Hymne à la beauté 美颂 第四节

 

他想成为英雄，就像他父亲一样。  
Thor知道他的父亲非同一般，Odin从来没有出席过他的家长会，从来都是那么匆忙，常常突然离开数个月，甚至十岁那年，他与母亲搬去了另一个城市，父亲有时候会来陪他们整整一个星期，有时候一个月也无法出现一次。  
“爸爸有更重要的事情要忙，他所做的一切，都是为了我们的安全。Thor记住，不要和任何人提起你的父亲。”每一次他问母亲爸爸什么时候再回来，Frigga总是如此安慰他。  
父亲教会他近身搏斗，父亲教会他射击，父亲教会他各种男孩子们能想到的最酷的事情。他不确定Odin究竟是军人还是警察，但床下那满满一盒的荣誉徽章告诉他父亲绝对是英雄。他要惩恶除奸，他要伸张正义，他要打击犯罪，就像他父亲一样。  
于是他报考了警校。在此之前他已经意识到父亲的身份绝不简单，比如他与Frigga都有两套身份文件，比如他的高中档案里父亲一栏是空白，再比如网络上根本查不到关于他父亲的丝毫信息。  
直到他入读警校的第二年末，他第一次意识到他的父亲究竟在从事什么职业。Odin领导着一个特工组织，只是不知道隶属于军方还是政府。有一个项目——尼伯龙根，这不是一个单纯的卧底计划，就如Siegfried沐浴龙血后刀枪不入，被选中的学警真正在血里滚过一圈后将有无懈可击的背景。  
他成了被选中的Siegfried，其中当然有Odin的原因，也不排除他自身的条件。多年来在Odin的运作下，他拥有同步建立的两份档案——一份真实的，他亲身经历的，一份虚假的，篡改了些许细节的，这简直是为尼伯龙根项目准备的。当Frigga被“宣告死亡”的那天，尼伯龙根项目正式启动。  
他不算是个模范学生，偶尔旷课，也吃了几次警告处分，但总归还是成绩优异。按照项目的第一阶段计划，他要在第三学年彻底成为一个问题学生，人尽皆知。一个自幼与母亲相依为命的年轻人骤然失去了唯一的亲人，他本就鲁莽易怒，在这番境况下更是频频与同学打架斗殴，挑衅教官。随后，这个年轻人沉迷赌博，一发不可收拾。  
Fafnir——尼伯龙根计划负责组的代称，他的直属上司，授意他向赌场的黑帮借高利贷，大肆挥霍和坏运气很快就令他债台高筑，此时他已经收到了留校察看处分，濒临开除的边缘。Thor·Odinson的名声在警校里已经糟糕进地里了。  
随后就是项目的第二阶段，过去一年的铺垫不过是为了他这个学警的堕落奏响序章。遵照安排，他的犯罪生涯将从持枪抢抢劫银行拉开序幕，第一次逃匿，第一次被捕，第一次审讯，第一次出庭，第一次入狱，从志愿维护公义的警察到视法律未无物的罪犯的心路历程的确令人一时难以适应。  
入狱时，他遵照家族传统蓄的长发被剃成了短寸，这是他在加入尼伯龙根项目时完全没有预料到的情况。  
他在监狱里待了六个月，学习囚犯们之间使用的黑话，模仿亡命徒们的举止，持械抢劫、暴力抗法、袭警等数罪并罚，足够把他送进大仓和重刑犯们好好交流交流人生和经验了。  
在Fafnir认为他的学习任务完美完成时，第二阶段也将落下帷幕，以Thor·Odinson袭击警卫越狱告终。他以为项目组会为他铺好路，一切都不过是做做样子而已，谁知道行动时间来临，耳麦里传来指令：“认真跑，小朋友，这可不是演戏，狱警可不是友情出场，真的会开枪击毙你的。”  
他除了骂娘开口就没有别的话能说了，耳麦里面又传来另一个声音：“别吓唬孩子，放心，Siegfried，按照这一年多来的特训，你绝对跑得出来，接应就在两个街区开外。这是你的期……嗯……期中考试，好好考，别把自己玩死了。”  
他当然通过了考试，他算是明白了尼伯龙根项目的真谛——来真的，真的犯罪，真的入狱，真的越狱。当他洗了一个热水澡，在秘密训练基地的宿舍里和阔别大半年的垃圾食品友好会晤时，Odin来了。他的父亲毫不吝啬赞扬的眼神，尽管他只说了句“做得好”。  
他和母亲通了电话，他能分辨出那看似平静声调下压抑的担忧，对一个母亲而言这太过残忍了——心知肚明将要发生的一切，可不能多说一句叮嘱，她的儿子即将奔赴下一个战场，将真正地与亡命徒在刀尖上舔血。  
他以Jake·Olson的身份偷渡“逃离”阿斯加德，正式进入第三阶段，他被安排前往中东地区加入一只雇佣兵队伍，一方面是磨练他的实战能力，另一方面则是进一步完善他的罪犯履历，以雇佣兵身份为跳板，日后入伙各种组织也更为方便。  
第一次踏足上漫漫黄沙，他22岁，他的同学此时完成了四年的学习，即将授衔成为真正的警察，而他则穿着作训服在烈日之下奔波于戈壁沙漠，绿洲都市。庆幸的是自他加入以来，这支雇佣军从来没有和恐怖分子合作过，大部分情况下都是作为政府军的编外部队。他知道Fafnir有插手控制，毕竟他还是“正义的伙伴”，为虎作伥到底不妥。  
他在中东待了一年半，最后拿到了华纳海姆的合法身份，简单来说，就是他当初作为通缉犯和雇佣军签了卖身契，现在他的债还完了，可以拿着新身份开始新生活，也可以继续留在这里拿双倍薪酬。拿到Donald·Blake的证件的同时，他也给尼伯龙根项目组递交了一份合格的期末——正式毕业——即将开始他真正的任务。  
说实在话，他现在的情况就是在校大学生和合资企业签了合同，完成入职前培训，但是究竟档案归哪个企业——警务部门还是特工组织——没定论，到底定岗在什么职位也没定论。他私心还是更想回到警务部门，毕竟他的理想是成为一名警察。  
在仙宫专案组成立前，他有参与过几次特工组织的任务——对，他参加尼伯龙根项目四年了甚至还不知道他父亲领导的特工组织究竟叫什么名字，其保密程度之高令他咋舌。  
Laufey的长子Helbindi在约顿海姆遭遇暗杀身亡，Laufey家族原本平衡的势力分布被彻底打破。Laufey因心脏病身体日益衰颓，其弟Farbauti蠢蠢欲动，更是借此之际拿下军火生意的拍板权。而谁都不能料到，Laufey技高一筹，除了摆上台面一直作为继承人培养的儿子Helbindi之外，还有个藏得严严实实的幼子Byleist，这着棋一出着实令Farbauti的盘算落空。  
阿斯加德警方终于下定决心打击这一犯罪集团，也是由于Helbindi死亡后Laufey内部矛盾频现，做事也越来越出格，尤其是Farbauti负责的军火线，此后交易频率显著增加，令各国警方头痛不已。尤其是在Helbindi于约顿海姆遇刺身死后，Laufey将重心偏到阿斯加德分部，更是令情况雪上加霜。  
他的任务就是卧底进入Laufey组织内，他的任务目标就是接近Farbauti，之所以仙宫专案组从尼伯龙根项目组借调他，就是因为前几次尝试卧底的警员都被挖出了真实身份，令人不得不怀疑警方高层出了内鬼。  
这么多年的调查下来，Laufey、Farbauti等人的信息还是比较全面的。Laufey与前妻孕有一子Helbindi，其妻于生产羊水栓塞抢救无效身亡，幼子Byleist的生母不详，目前得到查证的仅有Laufey与其于约顿海姆相识。Farbauti终身未婚，有一名私生子，不成大器，整日花天酒地，有两名养子，跟着他做事。  
最神秘的还是Byleist，他的身份在Laufey家族内部都不为人知，在阿斯加德警方这里更是一张白纸。更何况Byleist一直在约顿海姆生活，而约顿海姆与阿斯加德两国警务合作并不密切，故而详情不明，只能查到Byleist一直就读于约顿海姆的私立贵族学校，大学本科修读国际贸易，硕士是国际经济法方向，有约顿海姆的律师牌照。他留在档案里的照片与Helbindi和年轻时候的Laufey近乎是一个模子扣出来的——黑发，琥珀色的眼睛，消瘦，冷漠。处事低调，起初被Laufey带入家族生意中也没有插手黑色生意的意图，还算循规蹈矩，只是安心运作家族明面的合法产业，但而今也局势却不再明朗了。  
Byleist的资料后面还附有两份校医院就诊记录，一次是在本科期间，一次是在研究生期间，都是因为急性胃炎，这是他唯一可查的公共医疗记录。  
Fafnir给了他半个小时考虑再答复，他其实没有怎么犹豫，事实上，他也绝对没有拒绝的可能。这是他的义务，也是他的责任，而他们给他考虑的时间与拒绝的机会，是对人权的尊重。  
与他料想的不错，Odin果然来了。  
他的父亲刚拉开椅子坐下准备开口就被他打断了。  
“我能猜到你的来意，父亲，我知道。你不是来劝我的，你知道我会接受任务，你也希望我接受任务，你是来提醒我的。我知道，即便整个尼伯龙根项目看起来是完全真实，充满危险，一切都要靠我自己，但我知道，我一直知道，一切都在你们的控制范围内。当初越狱时警卫确有开枪，我也的确没有中弹，但是我有留意那些是空包弹。”  
他不会错过Odin赞许的目光——Odin点头示意他继续说下去。  
“你们一直在看着我，我的身上一直都拴着保险绳，而这次不一样，虽然我涉世未深，说白了，我和那些警校毕业的同学唯一的区别就是多蹲了半年监狱，多了一年半多的雇佣兵经历。单说老实话，我面对的是‘敌人’，而不是真正的‘罪犯’。我的这些经验对上Farbauti他们完全不够看。我就是个愣头青，除了一嘴黑话说得比别人利落，其他什么优势都没有。”  
“还有吗？”他的父亲依旧没有额外表态。  
“但我会尽我的一切努力完成任务。我做好了一切准备，愿意承担一切后果。”他犹豫了片刻，“我……”  
“直说吧。”  
“我不是个好儿子，我的这个选择会给她带来忧虑和悲伤。”他说出了真心话，他知道，从他报考警校起的那天起，就存在着这样的可能，会叫Frigga伤透心。  
“你比我想象的更要成熟，Thor，战争会把男孩变成男人，我们送你到中东的时候你还是个一腔热血的男孩，但现在你已经成熟了，的确，尽管还是个愣头青，但你已经准备好了。我不需要再敲打你了。”  
“父亲……”他完全没有预料到这样的彻底肯定。  
“Frigga，你的母亲，她理解你，并为你的选择而为之骄傲。我没有其他好叮嘱你的了，你会在卧底过程中慢慢学习，或者实践你学到的一切，记住，你只需要做你自己——Thor·Odinson，莽撞勇猛，一个被开除的警校生，没有前途，没有未来，除了堕落得更深再无其他选择。但记住——  
“别忘记你是谁。别忘记底线。别忘记你的目标。  
“黑暗之中沿深渊摸索前行，莫忘服务于光明。  
“罪恶之中自泥障挣扎下潜，莫忘奋斗为公允。  
“如果你不幸牺牲，在你的葬礼上，我和你的母亲将会以这句话作为悼词的结尾。”  
他猜到他的父亲会说什么了。  
“那美好的仗他已经打完了，那应行的路他已经行尽了，那当守的道他守住了。从此之后，自有公义的冠冕为他存留。”  
他忽然心头升起一种感觉，他看着他的父亲，大胆地提出一个猜疑：“尼伯龙根项目，我不是第一个参与者，对不对？以这个项目的目的而言，是想让参与者真正手里沾血，但现在显然多了太多保护措施。”  
现在他父亲是彻彻底底地惊讶了，Odin叹了口气，点头回应：“你真的令我刮目相看，Thor，是的，你不是第一个。Hela，我的学生，她是尼伯龙根培养的第一位探员，但在培养过程中显然失度，最终她没能经受住诱惑。”  
“她怎么了？”  
“她迷失了，我击毙了她。”奥丁右手的食指微微抽搐，是愤怒还是懊悔，他读不出来。  
那场对话就到此为止，剩下的时间里他给Frigga写了一封长信，写完了他的遗书，参与了他的授衔仪式，这是他第一次穿上警服，戴上警徽，当然，也有可能是最后一次。

根据警方线报，Farbauti此行前往西伯利亚与俄国军火商洽谈下一轮的军火供货，Laufey家族与其是常年合作关系，但最近俄国境内的军火商势力也经历了一轮新的洗盘，老人保不住自己的蛋糕，新人也想分一杯羹。Farbauti就是作为居间人的身份调和矛盾，顺便签订下一轮供货单。  
他受雇于其中的一位军火商，与Farbauti之间建立合作关系最久，合作最为密切的Erop，任务非常简单——确保Farbauti在俄期间的安全。在越过俄国国境线之后，他就彻底与Fafnir法夫纳断了线，他身上的安全绳已经彻底被割断，因为任何线索都可能导致他的身份败露。现在，他能依靠的只有自己。  
Farbauti入住酒店三天，他作为外围保镖连对方的头发都没有见到，他们这群雇佣兵被安排在各个路口戒备，而酒店外围与内部安保还是由Laufey家族自己的人负责。他不免有些着急，如果他连目标的面都见不到，谈何能够给对方留下印象，送上投名状。  
根据他背诵过的资料，让他评价Farbauti，那就是脱离了人类的低级趣味，不近酒色，不贪图口腹之欲，甚至对于各种奢侈品也没有太多的欲望。而这令他极为好奇，Farbauti穷尽心机勾心斗角是图什么？显然也不是为了他的儿子铺路，根据资料，双方的父子情谊寡淡如水，Farbauti甚至只在他的孙女满月时见过她一面，而现在这个小姑娘已经快上小学了。  
这种时候绝不能急，急与慌乱是卧底的大忌，他相信无论如何专案组既然选择让他由此入手，必然是做好了安排或者预先知晓情况有变，他所能做的就是安心等待，枕戈而眠。新的一周开始，每天晚上都会有一家军火商来到Farbauti下榻的酒店单独与Duke详谈，一连五天，间隔一天休息，第七日将在西伯利亚针叶林中的一处防空洞——如今已经是Laufey家族在俄国的据点之一——开始六方谈判。  
Farbauti选在周六傍晚时分乘车前往防空洞，车队混在木材场的货车之间，前有两辆乘满雇佣兵的吉普车开道，有一辆饵车，Farbauti的座驾实际是混在后排保镖车队中，但他也不知道Farbauti究竟在哪部车中。从周五晚上开始，已经有三个作为烟雾弹的车队驶出城外，还有一架直升机于周六早上飞往防空洞。  
前半程都非常太平，骤变突发在车队驶下公路往森林边缘开的时候。是的，有埋伏，不仅如此，对方完全了解车队的位置分布，前哨车队辗过地雷在爆炸声中拉开袭击的序幕，这一带附近有缓坡，他相信Farbauti一定安排人员预先戒备，如今的情况只能说明高地哨点已经被端掉。意外发生，后排车辆急停，与此同时对方的真正袭击才开始——缓坡高地必然是落入敌手，高地上架起了迫击炮，漏过饵车直接瞄准后排车队进行炮击。  
伏击。刺杀。内鬼。这是他脑海中第一时间蹦出的三个词语，所幸他乘坐的车辆处于外围，所以只是收到余波波及，但车门把手已经变形，他只能踹开车门爬出去。短暂的装弹间隙转瞬即逝，下一轮炮击再度到来。  
护卫队伤亡一时难以统计，他听到了隐约的引擎声，必须要抓紧时间，他一手持枪夺步冲向尚存完好的车辆附近，这是他的机会，这是他在Farbauti面前崭露头角的最好机会。六部车仅有三部尚存，他在第二辆车上找到了Duke，这部车离炮击中心并不远，翻了个底朝天，司机已经因为冲击波而死在了方向盘上，而Farbauti则被他的两位贴身保镖护在下面，两个保镖也是有出气没进气了。  
“Sir，我们必须现在离开！追兵来了！”他把Farbauti从变形的车门里拖出来，然后半搀半拽地将Farbauti塞进辆看上去还算完好的越野车上，车辆还有两个活人，其余二人因为飞石已经当场毙命。  
他参与林地作战不多，尤其是在完全陌生的西伯利亚，车上的导航系统已经报废，没有地图没有路标，他只能按照直觉开，第一要务还是要甩开后续追兵。后面一直在开枪射击，途中发了两枚火箭弹，他第一次感受到死亡的黑纱拂过他的眼睑。  
他们车上的武器存量不多，能反击的武器只有塔沃尔加——RPG-27式105mm火箭筒，而弹药只有三枚。他只能专心驾驶，将反击交给他的“战友”，而在林中追逐之后，两人都因探身出车外开火而中弹身亡，一头栽进雪地里。追击他们的车也只剩下一辆，别无选择，他一脚踩下刹车，冲后排嘶吼一声：“Down！”抱着一挺M249冲下车，追兵显然没有料想到他的突然停车，也没想到他敢单枪匹马以一对四——这和送上门当靶子有什么区别。  
他们低估了他的速度，也低估了他的鲁莽——或无畏。烟雾弹配合手榴弹，枪口喷吐出火舌，他的肩膀已经被枪托的后坐力震到麻木，但仍旧能在闪躲之中逼近载具。  
Clear。

单枪匹马在人生地不熟没有物质没有补给，甚至连通讯工具都没有的西伯利亚，带着一个年近六十的军火贩子雪原生存，真他妈刺激，他这辈子都没他妈这么刺激过。他中弹了，他知道，左肩、右侧腹各有一枚，大腿上也有子弹擦痕。而车上的急救箱已经在半途掉落，所幸Farbauti安全无事，是的，除了灰头土脸和额角擦破点皮，什么事情都没有。  
他带着Farbauti弃车往南走，引擎声会暴露他们的位置，如果再来一轮追兵，那他就只能英勇就义了。Farbauti身上的卫星电话没有丢，但无法主动联系外界，唯独维修这些通讯设备是他的短板，他们只能等Laufey家族的人意识到发生异变之后再定位前来救援。  
他刨了个雪洞以供他们暂时休息，夜里的火光可能会引来些他们现在没法对付的家伙。他可不是毛子，熊见了他可不怕。伤口到底还是需要处理的，左肩上的那枚子弹嵌在肉里，不拿出来不行，他从腿上的绑带里掏出军刀，前一天晚上灌的半酒壶伏特加现在就派上用场了。给军刀简单消毒之后，他咬着护腕开始挑子弹。Farbauti就坐在他的对面，沉默地打量他。挑出子弹后，他又淋了一遍酒，刀和肩上、腰腹的伤口，然后拿火机烧热刀刃，烫在了流血的伤口上。没有纱布，没有药物，要止血只能采用这种土法子，感染而死和流血而死，前者起码还能再多活几天。  
“你的名字，士兵。”Farbauti终于开口了。  
“Donald·Blake。”他灌了口酒，终于觉得热起来了，肾上腺素退去后他也感受到了疼。  
“雇佣兵？”  
“是的先生，Erop雇我来保护您的安全。”  
“没必要拿命赌，你太拼命了，Donald。”Farbauti在怀疑他的目的，这是必然的。  
他掬了把雪抹脸，觉得更清醒了些：“是啊，但无论我救不救你，他们都不会留活口，再说既然拿钱办事，就得对得起主顾。”  
“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“Erop只告诉我们你是他的贵客，别的没说。我猜你是军火商，和Erop谈生意的。”  
Farbauti点头，没有再说话，开始闭目养神。  
救援队过了三天才来，其间他侥幸猎了一头驯鹿作为口粮补给，等直升机找到他们的时候，他已经在高烧失血等等症状间浮沉许久，全凭一口气撑着。当听到喧嚷的人声和发动机的轰鸣声时，他彻底失去了意识。  
等他再醒来，已经是在医院里，消毒水的味道令人心安，仿佛陷入柔软的囚笼，他挣扎着想睁开眼，但完全抗拒不了眼皮的沉重，隐约能听到有人说话，但只是一串辨不出意思的声响。他任由药物作用接替意志对身体的管辖——已经没有更多他能做的了，此后都要看运气了。  
幸运女神还是垂青他的，当他可以下床活动的时候，他终于见到了Farbauti，这些天来出现在他病房里的只有护士和查房医生，保镖——更确切地说是守卫——则一直待在病房外。  
“伤怎么样，Thor？”Farbauti带着一名保镖进来，那保镖替Duke搬来椅子后就悄悄退出了病房。  
“感觉已经好得差不多了，先生。”  
“Farbauti。”在听到这个名字后，他表现出片刻的惊讶，这是合理的，在这多年的雇佣兵生涯中他完全有理由听说过Laufey家族的名号。  
“Thor·Odinson，警校肄业生，怪不得喜欢用格洛克17。”  
他紧张起来。  
“放轻松，你们年轻人就爱是一惊一乍的。你还真是个坏男孩，不是吗？从小到大就处分不断，为了兄弟义气还寻衅伤人，14岁，免于刑事处罚。规规矩矩上了警校，染上赌瘾？这可不太好。借高利贷去赌，思绪不清。持械抢劫，越狱袭警，令人印象深刻。雇佣兵，卓越的表现。你是个很优秀的士兵，Thor，就是不知道你的忠诚如何，不过你的敬业态度倒是很不错。”  
完美。他的背景已经被筛过一遍了，但他知道，没这么简单，在他真正入伙之后必然还要几番试探。  
“对你的未来还有什么打算吗？”Farbauti从床头的果篮里面拿了个苹果，从自己的上衣口袋内抽出一把折刀。  
他这辈子可能都没期待过这样的场景，他半躺在病床上，黑道二把手在他的病床前削苹果。  
“多干两单之后攒多点钱，阿斯加德是不敢回了，想去亚尔夫海姆或者华纳海姆重新开始，找个女朋友结婚。”他其实挺希望退休之后买个牧场，像个牛仔一样骑马牧畜，那也挺酷的，不是么？  
Farbauti显然没有料想到这么实在的答案，连着的苹果皮断了，他扭扭手腕，换了个角度继续削下去：“我以为你们这些年轻人会更激进一些，要不要跟我做事？我损失了不少保镖，你身手不错，胆识也不错，我要求不高，就一点：绝对忠诚。”  
“我的荣幸，先生。”在沉思良久后，他如此答复。  
Farbauti此后又旁敲侧击试探过四次，最终放下心来，而他还只是在外围打手的位置徘徊。虽然一直不曾委以重任，但钱依旧是大把大把给，他陆续去了几次赌场，不敢太嚣张地赌，每次把自己手里的筹码输完就默默离开，几回之后，赌场经理找上他，说Farbauti有吩咐下来，以后他的账就记在Duke账上。自此，他的身份从外围打手提升到了Farbauti的保镖。  
在站稳脚跟后，他也与仙宫专案组接上线，打从现在起他正式受阿斯加德警方管辖，尼伯龙根项目正式终止，Fafnir与他再无上下领导关系。但安全起见，仙宫专案组也仅知道他是上面部门安插进敌方的卧底，对尼伯龙根项目一无所知，这也是为了防范高层的内鬼。  
其间他也算立下几件不大不小的功劳，Farbauti对他的信任也就维持在水平线上，也没有重用的意思。他内心虽然着急，但也知道这时候只能徐徐图之，三五年里能爬到中层已经是升迁得极快，如果在警方的配合之下，可能冒险立几次大功能将这时间缩短一半。但对Laufey家族的打击力度一直没有提升，警方只是加大监控力度，全然不敢打草惊蛇。

约顿海姆拍卖会上的意外重逢令他措手不及，一方面是Byleist突然伸出的橄榄枝，一方面是Loki的突然出现与其困窘的处境。忐忑不安等待了两周后，他从门口的信箱里受到一个信封，里面一把钥匙和一个地址。  
林荫大道31号，“白房子”。  
这是另一个他全然没有预料到的故事的开端。这才应该算是他们真正的重逢，他打开房门，走进客厅，就看到坐在沙发上的那个人。与视频里一模一样，只是现在在棉质睡衣的映衬下显得更加年轻。  
他看着Loki怔怔地望着自己，试探性地喊了声：“Thor？”Loki的声音脱去了孩童的稚嫩与少年的柔软，低沉而富有磁性，就像他有时候做梦梦见的应有的样子。  
“Loki……”他站在原地，甚至不敢走上前去。  
“所以是你。真是令人意想不到。”Loki那极为平静的态度令他有些无措，“世事难料不是么？”  
他坐到Loki对面的单人沙发上，他一贯不善言辞，尤其此时此刻，他更不知道该如何答复，所幸Loki继续说了下去。  
“Knight告诉我，Prince把我送给了一个他很赏识的新人，Donald·Blake，Huntsman，Farbauti的手下。他还告诉我，如果我敢逃跑或者惹恼你，下场会生不如死。他还是一位蛮信守承诺的绅士。所以让我们摊开说吧，Thor，为什么是你？为什么是我？”  
“如果我的记忆没出错的话，你一直以来的理想是成为一名警察或者军人，为什么你现在却成为Laufey家族的一员？”  
他无法回答，所以他只能以把问题抛回去：“我记得你一直想成为一名作家，就像阿姨一样，为什么你会选择以诈骗为生，甚至招惹上Byleist？”  
Loki显然被他这个问题堵回去了，黑发男人只能耸肩：“身不由己。”  
“身不由己。”他重复了一遍，这的确是最好的答案，“这样吧，我回答你一个问题，你也回答我一个问题。为什么是你，因为我认出了你，我不能把你留在那里。现在换你回答我一个问题，这么多年你去了哪里？”  
“很公平了。”Loki微笑，冷淡的、疏离的、印在面具上的笑容，“那年暑假，我的母亲出了车祸，我被远房亲戚收养，搬走了。然后上高中读大学，违法犯罪，老马失蹄。”  
“为什么不联系我？我从华纳海姆回来，你家人去楼空，开学报到的时候也找不到你。我甚至以为你出了意外，因为你音信全无。”  
“我给你写过信，但都石沉大海。”Loki就像是在陈述一件与自己毫无干系的事实。  
“我没有收到。”他攥紧了拳头。  
“往事无须重提。所以，如果我猜想得不错，这么多年来你一直记得我，这么多年后你还能一眼认出我，是不是意味着，你依旧还放不下我？”  
他还没来得及回答，Loki又开口了。  
“一段感情成为遗憾，就容易成为执念。蔡格尼克记忆效应，初恋情结。”Loki笑了，这回是真心实意发自内心的笑，他的眼睛，那片森林云破日出，风过雾散，那般富有神采，“可惜，我也不能免俗。”  
我也不能免俗。他从未听过如此别扭的“我想你”，但此情此景下，这样的重逢真的合适吗？除却Loki作为罪犯的身份，他们之间最直接的身份还是施暴者与受害者，这是一段建立在强迫与非自愿上的关系。  
“我不能离开，你也不能拒绝，你也不想开罪Byleist，我也不想让境况变得更糟。识时务在某种程度上来说还是我的长处之一，无论Norn究竟在拿丝线开什么样的玩笑，但既然发生了就顺其自然吧。”  
“你不想离开吗？”他问。  
“去哪？”Loki侧着头问，仿佛是成年人面对一个傻孩子抛出一个傻问题表现出的无奈，“Laufey家族不会放过我，警察亦然。这么多年来猫鼠游戏玩下来，说实话，我也累了。我原本打算再干两票就收手，在太平洋上买个小岛，舒舒服服过一辈子。还是我们说的，世事难料。海景别墅和林荫别墅，我觉得差异也不太大，对么？”  
“重头来过？”  
“重新开始。”  
凭心而论，他从来没有想过他的卧底生活会有如此的转折，突然间他找到了记挂多年的初恋，还是一个不拘泥于过去，不执著于未来，活在当下，不问世事的恋人。他知道，Loki经历过的事情远比说出来的多。但最令他感激的是，在这里，在白房子里，在Loki身边，他不需要太多伪装，因为在Loki面前，他可以是那个十几岁一腔热血，爱得幼稚的少年。  
他没能预想到Loki会对事态看得如此之开，如此坦然地接受自己现下的处境并活得颇为自在。Loki对这种情妇的包养生活适应的速度之快简直令他瞠目结舌，每天在家里看看书写写稿，修修园艺听听音乐，过着这种着实令人羡慕的退休生活。对比一下，他真的说不好他和Loki究竟谁才是受害者了——怎么看都是他每天在外面刀口舔血，在罪犯间游走更为危险。  
日子就这么一天天过去，他老老实实跟着Farbauti做事，当一把好枪，指哪打哪，他跟Loki的关系处在一种暧昧不明的状态下，他们同居，他们举止亲昵，他们频繁发生肉体关系，就像是一对真正的恋人、情人或伴侣，简单而纯粹的陪伴，令人放松温暖。  
但他们没有一个人主动提起过这座房子外的其他事，以及过去，以及未来，以及那个词——爱。  
这或许是最好的情况。他能期盼什么呢？他们能期盼什么呢？按Loki的话说，抽根于贫瘠土壤的孱弱幼苗永远不可能有花开蒂落之日，与其忧心何日根茎枯萎，还不如珍惜它每一日的嫩绿。  
直到幸运女神又一次垂青他，是他与Loki同居的四个月后。这块馅饼到底是谁给的至今还是个未解之谜，他不知道究竟是谁向他提供了警方的行动情报，使得他能够向Farbauti通风报信，避免了整仓军火被端。而这件事正巧发生在久居约顿海姆养病的King到阿斯加德视察期间，Laufey召见了他，在得到King的肯定后，他才真正算得上是平步青云。  
那份情报塞在他的信箱里，太冒险了，绝对不是专案组联系他的方式。是警方高层吗？有可能，针对这批军火的行动是缉私局安排的，他们根本是瞎猫撞上死老鼠，好巧不巧查到了这个仓库，他们以为这里面是走私汽车。是Fafnir吗？肯定不是，他们已经彻底断线，一不可能越权插手专案组的安排，二不能采取如此冒险的方式。是Odin吗？他相信他父亲手下的特工组织有这样的情报能力，但同样的理由，太冒险了。对方要么是有百分百不被发现的把握，要么就是情况紧迫到无暇藏匿。  
无论因如何，果已经注定了——Huntsman敏锐觉察了潜在的危险，避免了军火库被缉私警发现，替Farbauti免除了经济损失和名誉损失，受到了Laufey的召见，获得了King的认可。他从Farbauti的保镖正式升格为中层小头目，开始接触到军火生意的边线。Farbauti给了他一家车行，他一跃成为汽车销售经理，而这，就是Farbauti用于解决报关通关手续的其中一环。  
他清楚地记得那天——连日的阴云终于迎来了晴朗，他从主宅驱车前往林荫大道，一路绿灯畅通无碍。推开家门，一楼客厅没有人，餐桌还放着只喝了一半的咖啡。走上二楼，隐约已经能听到音乐声，从他们的主卧传来。走进卧室，房门直对阳台，Loki就坐在阳台的藤椅上，披着半身婆娑树影，半身午后暖阳，他盘腿窝在藤椅里，宽松的驼色针织衫耷拉在身上，膝头放着电脑。  
Loki抬起头，阳光为他镀上一圈光晕，冲他一笑。  
那天下午Loki放的是Handel的羽管键琴组曲，他清清楚楚地记得是F大调第二组曲，前奏轻柔而欢快，那是他永远无法忘怀的美。  
“有什么好消息想和我分享？”Loki把电脑放到圆茶几上，向他伸出右手，他未作犹豫，单膝跪地行了一个吻手礼。  
“让我猜猜，Farbauti提拔你了？”Loki懒洋洋地说着，挑眉看着他，“论理来说，我该替你高兴；还是论理来说，我该把你赶出去。但不论如何，恭喜，既然这是你的选择。”  
他捧着Loki的手，自指根的骨节吻上手背，再至手腕，他喃喃道：“我明白。”  
“但不论如何，让我们来欢宴畅饮吧。当有美酒，当有佳肴，当有秋波，当有纵情。”Loki反手捉住他的手腕，“我该如何奖赏你，凯旋的勇者？”  
“当然是您，我的陛下。”他站起来，不顾Loki的惊呼就将恋人打横抱起来，Loki可不轻，看着瘦，但身上都是匀称的肌肉，但对于他而言完全不是什么挑战，“今天想玩点什么？”  
“这样就好。”Loki附在他耳边回答，仿佛海妖的低语，将水手引诱向深渊，“只是你我。”  
他们扑倒在床上，被子乱糟糟地堆在一侧，显然床的主人午睡起来之后并没有整理床铺的雅兴。Loki骑在他的身上，拨弄琴弦般不经意，一粒一粒解开他的衬衣。他陷在靠枕里，享受这难得的一幕。Loki的头发留得很长，已经没过肩头，发尾有些卷翘。果然不出所料，居家裤下面是真空的，他甚至能感受到微弱的振动感，他将Loki反制在身下，先脱掉了自己被解完扣子的上衣，而Loki则对上了他的腰带，咔哒一声，伴随金属落地的声响。  
“我想下次你得向它道歉。”他打趣道，然后扒掉了Loki的裤子。  
“那是下次的故事了。”Loki摇头，“我会诚恳地反思过错，但，现在可没它参与的份。”  
他还能说什么呢，那些小情趣一向都是由Loki主导，他永远都是那个配合者。Loki突然合拢双腿，盘绞住他的腰，情势再度倒转，Loki拉开他的裤链，将他的阴茎从内裤下解救出来，握在手里，用柔软的掌心轻轻揉搓。  
“我们该不该换首曲子？”他提议道，“我觉得自己在玷污高雅的古典乐。”  
“留着它，如果你能有本事按照它的节奏驰骋，那才算得上是玷污它。现在，让我来给予你些许奖赏。”  
Loki俯下头，他闭上眼，自底端向上慢慢蔓延的湿润，落在阴囊上的巧力，然后龟头被含进那张伶牙俐齿嘴收拢了尖利，逐寸逐寸吞咽。他将手指埋在Loki的发间，那种柔顺间不失坚韧的触感无法被替代，他的手仅仅是抚在那，不作指示，不作引导，将全局交给他的国王自己抉择。  
“Loki，教我几句法语吧。”听着这巴洛克时期的乐曲，他突发奇想地提出来。Loki是绝对的天才，从他16岁上大学可见一斑，从他恢宏的案底可见一斑，从他掌握的语言数目也可见一斑。  
Loki收回了给他的奖赏，抬起头，脸上写着“你认真的吗”。他点头，伸手抓住Loki的手腕，现在他们紧紧贴合在一起，胸膛贴胸膛，隔着一层薄毛线，双眼对双眼，没有任何阻挡，薄荷香波的味道扑在他的鼻尖，他翻身，将国王压在身下，争夺那双唇。  
这吻是春药，令他热血上涌；这嘴是酒壶，令他神魂颠倒；这唇是蜜糖，令他难以自持。命运在他们之间播下种子，用离别与意外灌溉出藤蔓，将他捆缚在此，荆棘丛之后究竟是繁花还是枯骨，在越过边界，跨过大门的一瞬就不由他做主。  
他寻觅向那方花园，他收下耳边Loki的低喘。他掠过平原，偶遇那一汪清泉，他没有停留，直至那茂密的森林，穿过它，就有潺湲的溪流源源不断地涌出，究竟是花园孕育了温暖的溪水，还是溪水灌沃了花园。那里，他已经窥得花园的入口，但守门人拦住了他的去路，胯下的马不安地刨着地。  
“看来今天你没什么胃口。”他将那枚跳蛋推得更深，Loki的呼吸一下子变得更为急促，他听到了Loki的答复。  
“或许只是为了晚上的盛宴留出余地。”Loki将腿分得更开，鼻腔发出惬意的气音。  
他将守门人驱逐，霎时间，整个花园都向他开放。他用两指逗弄着敏感的花核，余下三指则故意在外阴打着转。  
“教我吧，Loki。”他再一次在Loki耳边呢喃道，他收回手，从床头柜上抓过润滑剂，“让我用你喜爱的语言赞美你，请你借我这不善言辞的暴徒以风帆。”  
他的话显然取悦了Loki，Loki笑了。若他儿时能安下心定下性，跟随他的母亲学习绘画，而今他一定会亲手描摹下那精妙的弧度，照片的位点只能记录外在，永远无法承载内核，只有虔诚落在画布上的一笔再一笔，才能抓住一缕灵魂的微风。  
“Je t’adore à l’égal de la voûte nocturne.”  
他一个音节一个音节地跟着重复，Loki躺在床上，慵懒地伸展着身体，任由他索取。  
“Ô vase de tristesse, ô grande taciturne,”  
他握住Loki的手，左手与右手、右手与左手，两两十指相扣。  
“Et t’aime d’autant plus,belle,que tu me fuis,”  
他进入，他被温暖而包围，他被渴望而召唤。此处，有喜悦陪伴乐音流淌。  
“Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits,”  
他附在Loki的耳侧复述。  
“Plus ironiquement accumuler les lieues.”  
Loki抬高腰跨，附和着他的一举一动。  
“Qui séparent mes bras des immensités bleues。”  
又一股暖流，但丝毫不能浇息在他体内作祟的烈火，只会浇在其上的热油，让那风暴来的更加猛烈。  
“Je m’avance à l’attaque, et je grimpe aux assauts。”  
每一句都是被破碎地挤出，他从未见过Loki如此磕绊地念出诗句，有时候他爱慕之人有了雅兴，会捧着书，凭着月色与夜色给他念上几节，是风的低诉，水的游吟。  
“Comme après un cadavre un chœur de vermisseaux,”  
他攀吻上那修长的脖颈，桦木的新枝，彗星的尾翼，他轻柔咬上那上下浮动的喉结，感受到一旁脉搏的跃动。  
“Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle!”  
他迎来了高潮，被花园的余晖笼罩，他的手中，Loki亦迎来释放。他已听不到这房间内的其他声音，除了自Loki口中发出的呻吟。  
“Jusqu’à cette froideur par où tu m’es plus belle!”  
他的阴茎深埋在Loki体内，他伏在Loki的身上，他的头发被Loki攥在手心，他的后背被Loki扣紧。他们高潮后粗沉的喘息逐渐趋于一致。  
他将Loki脸侧的乱发捋至耳后，他无法拒绝内心的诱惑，再一次寻上蜜糖和佳酿。他们躺在床上，肩抵肩，看着窗外如何一点点逐渐暗淡，寂静的四周逐渐响起车声与人声。在外面，一日将尽；在里面，时间凝滞。  
“是什么意思，我念给你的诗？”他揽着Loki的腰，“除了第一句的开头，Je t’aime Je t’adore。”  
“若我们之间的就是爱，那这首诗，以我看来，是最恰当的描述。”Loki背对着他，他看不见Loki说出这句话时的表情，捕捉不到说出这句话时的眼神。  
是的，这是爱。除了这个浅薄又深厚，烂俗又神圣的字眼，还有什么能概括每当他拥抱Loki时发自内心的平静。  
明日到来之前，今夜即是永恒。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
L’éphémère ébloui bole vers toi, chancelle,   
啊，蜡烛，眼花缭乱的蜉蝣飞向你，  
Crépite,flambe et dit:Bénissons ce flambeau!  
扑哧焚身，居然还说：“感谢你燃烧的大恩！”  
L’amoureux pantelant incliné sur sa belle  
俯在美人身上气喘吁吁的情郎  
A l‘air d’un moribond caressant ton tombeau.   
仿佛垂死者抚摸自己的坟墓。  
——Hymne à la beauté 美颂 第五节

 

黑暗。引擎声。呼吸声。Thor被蒙上头套，配枪也被收缴，但他丝毫不焦虑。他终于等到了这一天，第二阶段交易，Farbauti和Malekith将直接见面，当场交付剩余货款，同时安排仓库运输军火。  
他事先一天收到了Byleist的通知，获悉了这批军火的藏匿地点，并遵照其指示转移账上的货款。当然，他的一举一动都在专案组的监视下，而且现在专案组已经提前布控，严阵以待准备收网。  
“Thor。”Farbauti坐在他的“心腹”旁边，慢条斯理地从枪套里面掏出手枪，然后顶在Thor的脑袋上，“我忠诚的孩子，你以为我对你的那些小动作一无所知吗？”  
Thor内心咯噔一下，硬邦邦的枪管顶在他的头上，Farbauti的突然发难令他措手不及。他强迫自己冷静下来，竭力保持音调正常：“我不明白。”  
Farbauti打开保险，咔哒一声，他在笑，眼角的细纹堆砌在一起：“你真的觉得，你和我小侄子之间的龌龊勾当瞒得过我？”  
Thor内心中长舒一口气。  
“只能说他聪明反被聪明误，起初我的确没怀疑过你的身份，他暗里拉拢你的时候我也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，由他埋暗桩。你知道从什么时候起，我确信你是Byleist的人吗？”  
保持沉默。这不是问题。  
“Laufey对你青眼有加的时候，我就知道你是他的人。他以为那些拉拢你的小手脚会混淆我的判断，他错了，太刻意了，聪明反被聪明误。你从入局开始就不干净，当初我就怀疑你的目的，Thor，一个雇佣兵，只为财，为什么平白无故地拿命拼？你的背景的确够‘干净’，我的确找不出来疑点，正巧缺人手。现在看来一切都很合理，西伯利亚事件就是Byleist给你备下的局。”  
这真是个大胆的猜想，Thor心想，西伯利亚的事情究竟是谁策划的或许只有真正动手的那个人知道。  
“你知道为什么我现在确认你的身份了吗？很简单，Byleist保你，不但保你，连你那个小情妇也一起保。他以为自己在医院里安安心心待着养病，我就会对他放松警惕，以为我把医院围得严严实实就分不出人手跟Jonathan，幼稚。”  
Loki，他暗叫不好，他应该直接通知专案组在他离开后就把Loki保护起来，以防打草惊蛇，他请求专案组在这边行动开始的同时再将Loki控制保护起来。  
“所以您一早就知道，为什么不动手？为什么让我继续参与后续的交易？”他问。  
Farbauti关上保险，放下了枪，他笑着摇头：“年轻人，想法永远这么狭隘，凡是都喜欢二元思考。你是Byleist的人，不假，但到底是家族的人；这生意是我的生意，不假，但到底是家族的生意。让内部党争搅黄家族生意，格局太小。你的忠诚对他对我又如何，我需要的就是个靶子。”  
“那个小家伙已经时日无多了，如果你一会好好表现把这单做成了，我可以放你和你的小情人一马，概不追究。明白吗？”Farbauti一把扯掉Thor头上蒙着的黑头套。  
Thor转过头，他看着Farbauti的双眼，Laufey家血脉相传的琥珀色眼睛在灯光下泛着血色，他低估了Farbauti，Farbauti高估了Byleist，但不论如何，最终的赢家永远是正义。  
他点头。

交易地点选在位于城西的码头，这里大概只有十分之一不到的存货，大头都放在城东的仓库。码头旁有间工业设计风格的咖啡馆，是废工厂改建的，空阔、视野好，平时白天也常常有游客慕名前来拍照留念。但这附近荒无人烟，最后一班公交晚上七点就停运，现在是晚上九点四十六分，寂静得连野猫的叫声都如狮吼般响亮。  
Malekith包裹在黑西装下，苍白，像从墓穴中爬出的尸鬼，他的脸上还有一小块看似化学试剂留下的灼伤。Thor跟在Farbauti身边，落后Duke半步以示明身份。今日见面的两位主角带着虚假的真诚笑意握手，他们一同走进咖啡厅，门口两派人马各自留下人手把门。  
仓库里面很敞亮，水泥与钢铁的工业之美着实符合他的胃口，还有那直至天花板的金属书架墙。他们落座在一幅后现代主义的画作旁，如果他所料不错，那幅画后面一定是紧急逃生暗门，但没关系，专案组一定已经把这里的讯息挖了个底朝天。  
“让我们开始吧？”Malekith伸手，他的手下从公文包里掏出电脑，Farbauti点头，Thor也拿出了通关文件的正本，他双手递上文件。Malekith已经打开了银行界面，输入了转账金额，Farbauti从口袋中掏出手机递给Thor。  
Thor接过手机，联系人里只有一个电话，只要他拨出这个电话，Farbauti的手下就会开始转移军火，这次走的是水路运输。他向Malekith和Farbauti露出微笑，这么多年来他笑得最发自真心的一次，按下了通话键：“我是Thor·Odinson，受Farbauti先生所托，请你们开始转移Malekith先生的军火。”  
一切都在一瞬间发生。Thor说完这句话，Farbauti和Malekith大惊失色，保镖们开始掏枪，一声枪响伴随玻璃破碎和落地声，催泪瓦斯落地，警笛明显，脚步声、口令声、枪声……门被冲破，Farbauti和Malekith他们扯开画布，却发现逃生通道已经锁死。特警突入，控场，Thor坐在沙发上举起双手，任由全副武装的警察将他按倒在地上，把他的双手铐在背后。  
Farbauti亦然，Malekith亦然。  
Thor侧着头，看着Farbauti惊慌失色，混合着愤怒的脸哈哈大笑。Farbauti咒骂：“You little bastard！”  
Thor配合着警察被从地上抓起来，押送着往门外走去，他昂着头，挺着背，回头向Farbauti说：“See you in the jail.。”  
他离去，如加冕的国王。  
罪犯被押送上警车，时隔多年，Thor又一次坐在四壁铁笼之内，上一次是开始，这一次是结束。他会被押往警察局，被拘留，然后行动组再来为他证明身份。在侦查程序正常开展的同时，他会被隔离审查，放松疗养，直到案件进入诉讼程序。  
将表盘回拨，让时针转回三个刻度，Loki正独自坐在床上悠然地看书，硬壳书摊放在膝头，他对自己的处境完全担忧，没有丝毫焦虑，安然自若。他抬头看了眼墙上的时间，6点34分，他百无聊赖地抚摸着书脊，等待着Thor的到来。  
36分，门开了。  
Thor还没有换衣服，就穿着套睡衣下来了，脸上的表情真是一言难尽，眼中有焦虑，绷紧的肌肉预示紧张，强破抿直的嘴隐含着喜悦。就如他料想的一样，但凡任何人处于Thor的处境，此时都会是这样的反应——看哪，马上就是真相大白水落石出，正义战胜邪恶，将罪犯绳之以法的结局。  
多年卧底，终于能行走在阳光之下，多么令人兴奋；多年卧底，收网之刻即将到来，多么令人紧张；多年卧底，真相大白阖家团圆之日近在眼前，多么令人喜悦。  
Loki合起书，放到一旁，他直视着Thor的眼睛说：“所以今晚就是你们交易的时候。”  
Thor点头，向里走去，走到Loki身边，他全然松了一口气。说老实话，他依旧不知道自己该怎么面对Loki，他希望现在就能和Loki坦白一切，但显然不可能，Byleist绝对有可能在里面安装窃听器，哪怕他一直没有找到证据。他已经决定了，一半是出于他的决定，一半是现实所迫，Loki必然是要交到警方手里的，不仅是因为他的罪行，更是因为需要避开Laufey家族的打击报复。  
“你永远这么了解我。”他抚摸上Loki的脖颈，掌下跳动的脉搏强劲鲜活，“你究竟是怎么做到的？”每一次你不过是观察我的表情就能判断出我心中所想，如同读心。Loki没有避开他突如其来的亲密动作，也没有挣开。  
“因为我了解你，Thor，比你想象的还要了解。当闭上眼，你能看到更多。”Loki闭眼。  
“你看到了什么？”Thor凑近，他甚至能看到Loki眼皮上泛青的血管。  
“我看到光，在黑暗中，微弱但顽强，终有一日，惊雷破开曙晨，希望犹存。”Loki依旧没有睁眼，他伸出手，抚摸着Thor的脸，像是未有过光明的盲人试图铭记Thor的五官：“我记得曾经的你是什么模样，那么炽热，如同太阳，你奔跑在草地上，如同狮王。你的灵魂，那么耀眼，有谁能挪开目光。”哪怕你将手伪造得多么肮脏，无须任何佐证，我便已确信自始至终你从未改变。  
Thor将自己的手覆上Loki的手，他读懂Loki隐于话下的意思：你如何能走偏得如此之远，堕落得如此之深，助纣为虐，为虎作伥。  
Loki睁开眼，他盯着Thor的眼睛：“闭上眼，告诉我你看到了什么。”  
“我看到了风，在囚笼中，不可预知，不可管控，下一秒它必将挣脱束缚，它的灵魂即是自由。”Thor缓缓睁开眼，他抓住Loki的手腕，他迫切地从Loki的表情中寻觅着蛛丝马迹，可面前的书再度合上，留下不可辩读的封面由他焦虑。  
“如果，我是说如果，假如Laufey家族被绳之以法，等我们出狱之后，我们能重新开始吗？”Thor相信他此时的表情一定格外滑稽，他眼中必定充满期许。  
Loki看着Thor，仿佛看到大型犬用水汪汪的眼睛恳求着，寻常人见必定不假思索地点头答应，但他不能。他别开头，笑得无奈：“换我来问你，Thor，如果当时我们不曾分开，如果当时我们不曾走错道路，如果当时我们不曾重逢，如果当时我们不曾重来，现在的结果会不会对我们都要仁慈？”  
“倘若，倘若。倘若一切能重来，倘若一切未发生。多么美妙的词语，在人类语言的一切意象里，私以为它最为美。现下一切悲苦都可以归咎于它，都可以寻以慰藉。倘若，倘若，永远无法证明对错。只要时间还不能倒流，只要时间还如离弦之箭，倘若就能勾画出最好的幻梦，一切遗憾，一切悲苦，一切遗憾都能从中弥补。但流水东去不回，箭出离弦不归，落棋局定无悔，人生往往不过行差踏错一步，却再无回头之路。”  
Loki说出这番话时的语气那么轻柔，像是在低诉情话，但就是这么字字声声一刀一刀把人留存心底的些许幻梦剖开来切碎。Thor无法反驳，他有预料到这样的答复，Loki从来都不是循规蹈矩的人，也不是体贴温柔的人。他不会给人以太多虚幻的念想，哪怕有，他也必定是要亲手打破的。  
“我明白。”Thor讪讪收回手，他将一大把头发捋到额后，“这很蠢，对不对？幻想着些不可能的未来，明明都是些不由己的事情。”  
“但这恰恰就是人类的可爱之处，在命运的巨轮前不过蝼蚁，可还挣扎着想要回到自己的蚁巢。”Loki抬头看了眼时间。  
他们陷入了沉默，真正的相对无言，各怀心事。Thor在挣扎着不令自己道出真相，他无法想象Loki得知他是卧底的时候会是怎样的反应，欣喜还是惊讶，愤怒还是恐慌，一个口口声声说着爱他的人，骗了他两年多之后再亲手把他送进监狱。你有什么资格说着是爱？  
可这是……Thor确信他没有说谎。他爱Loki，但爱毕竟有大小之分，小如儿女之情，大如家国忠义，他不能徇私枉法，为一己私欲放任Loki逍遥法外。他不能背弃他的信仰与职责，哪怕终有一天他以“倘若”聊以自慰，逃避现实。  
“如果我能弥补我做错的事情，我犯下的罪行，你会原谅我吗？”Thor问道，这是他能想到的最委婉的试探和暗示。  
“原谅是没有意义的词，Thor，任何人都可以轻而易举地说出‘我原谅你’这样安抚人心的话语，但当真如此吗？而我，没有资格也没有地位去谈论原谅你，我不是受害者，我只是自食其果的加害者之一。”Loki深知自己此时的言辞多么过激，直来直去，不留半分回转的余地。  
“Thor，”他放软语气，试图缓和方才话语中的强硬，“谈论未来是没有意义的，你、我，任何人不能知道下一秒会发生什么，我们能做的只有活在当下。你还记得我和你说过什么吗？我说过，我不能认同你的决定，但也不会反对，我接受你做出的所有决定。如果你今晚前来的目的是告别，那就让它纯粹一些，就像平常一样。今夜之后，太阳依旧会升起，又有什么区别？你会回来，而我就在这里。”  
这的确是一场告别，或许是他们在将来很长一段时间内唯一一次的单独见面机会，难以自持，Thor知道，这次他无法拒绝，他必将迷失于这片最小的森林。他吻了上去，像迷途的旅人俯身掬起清泉，他还能从Loki的舌尖品尝到丝丝薄荷糖的清甜。  
Loki脱掉他们的睡袍，搂着Thor的脖子一起躺倒在床上，狭小的单人床窄窄巴巴，他们的呼吸交融在一起，比往日还要炙热，他们彼此都心知肚明，他们渴望彼此，这原本是故事的开头，却偏偏搁置到结尾。  
“Thor……”Loki的双腿盘在Thor的腰上，久未修剪的头发此时摊在枕头上，他的十指捧着Thor的脸，指腹下有冒头的胡茬，他睁着眼，从未如此吝啬每一次眨眼的间隙，“你还记得我告诉你的密匙吗？”  
“科里亚海滩？”Thor伏低，他跪在Loki的腿间，耐心地为Loki做着扩张，这过程很迅速，Loki的身体一向那么敏感，稍微施加些刺激就淫水直流，一片滑腻，他不免有些小自豪，某种意义上来说，这是他耕耘的结果。  
“对。科里亚海滩，在约顿海姆，那里有一条绵延十公里的木制栈道，整片海滩满是白沙，细腻柔软。傍晚时分会有街头艺人演奏小提琴，会有恋人在小平台上起舞，落日余晖铺在海上，灿金、火红、深蓝，最终融汇成紫罗兰一般的暮色。”这是他小的时候母亲向他描述时的原话，Loki惊讶于自己任旧记得如此清楚。  
他第一次见Loki笑得这么……自由，仿佛挣脱所有束缚，卸下所有重担，Thor只能忍住内心的苦涩，他不能表现出来任何异常，他真的要亲手把Loki送进监狱吗？他还有选择，Byleist给的护照就在车库里，他可以把Loki送走，后面的所有责任他愿意一人承担。  
他俯身吻上Loki的锁骨，留下一道吻痕，然后抬头，恰好对上Loki的目光：“我能想象它有多美。”  
“那里，是我父母相遇的地方。我在约顿海姆出生，那是我的祖国。”Loki抚摸着那头金发，他对Thor的头发一贯爱不释手，裁断阳光纺出的丝线，这是他第一次和Thor提起这段故事，哪怕他们从小相识，但关于他父亲的故事他从未提及，“我去过那里几次，我爱那里的阴雨，那里的薄雾，人们的口音和冷漠。我的父亲，在我出生那年死于海难，我的母亲带着我搬到阿斯加德，远离那片伤心地。”  
“我很抱歉。”Thor低声说道。他其实查过Loki的档案，他知道Loki出生于约顿海姆，他知道Loki是非婚生子，他知道Loki的父亲不详。或许，他想或许，是Loki的父母相识之后还不曾来及结婚，大海便吞噬了Loki的生父。  
“不，这不是我的意思。如果有机会，你愿意和我一起离开吗？离开阿斯加德，哪里都好。”Loki哼了一声，Thor的阴茎滑进他的体内，他蜷起脚尖，被填满的快感洗刷过他的神经。他不该问的，这是一个毫无意义的问题，他们不可能有机会，Thor不可能放下他的责任，而他，也绝对无法放弃一切。  
或许这就是人性的软弱之处，明知不可能，可还是希望从虚无缥缈中寻找些许慰藉。  
Thor一手揽着Loki的腿，他低下头，不敢接触Loki的目光，他承诺：“我愿意，如果有机会，当一切终结，当再无威胁，我愿意和你离开，无论何处，无论何方，我们可以离开阿斯加德这个是非之地，世界之大，何处不能为家？”  
“抬起头，Thor，让我看着你。”Loki攥着Thor的手腕，他仿佛是在发号施令，“看着我，Thor。”  
Thor抬起头，Loki的确是在笑，而且笑得真诚，他从未见过Loki如此坦诚的样子，哪怕在他们的臣服游戏之中，哪怕他完完全全掌控着Loki的一切时，也未曾见过Loki如此真诚的目光。  
“与你相关的每个选择，我都不曾后悔。我尊重你的每一个选择，这不能以对错评价，二元逻辑是不适用的，我的亦然。Thor，很多年之前，当她离去的时候，我失去了家，而当我再遇见你，我相信，那栋房子于你我而言，称得上一个家。”  
“我爱你，Loki，我向你保证，一切都会好起来，我向你保证。一切都会结束的。我们可以去任何地方，你可以带我亲眼去看科里亚海滩的落日。我向你保证。”Thor抱紧Loki，他的臂膀足够有力，能将Loki揽在怀里。Loki的下巴枕在他的肩窝上，有湿湿的东西落在上面，是泪还是汗，他不敢转头去看。  
他从未见过Loki流泪，他不想见到Loki流泪。  
“我相信你，Thor，我会等你。”Loki闭上眼，他以为他不会有过激反应，但梗在胸口的肿块令他难以呼吸。他呼吸着Thor身上的气息，想把这种味道永远铭记。他会记住Thor的眼睛，世界中最小的一片海，他会记住Thor的温暖，比沐浴阳光更为惬意，他会记住Thor的律动，生命与灵魂交织的协奏曲。  
都结束了。Loki躺在床上，在高潮的余韵中渐渐平缓，Thor离开了，像往常一样亲吻他的额头，然后转身离开。床上一片狼藉，他的腿间也是，Thor射进去的精液混着爱液一点点淌出来。他放空自己，凝视着天花板，一切都结束了。  
他就躺在原处，床上还残留着两个人重量的凹陷，空气里还残留着情爱的气息。直到门上的指示灯转绿，他深呼了一口气，下床走到卫生间，将水龙头逆时针旋转两圈半，墙上的镜子上滑动，露出里面的控制台与通讯器。  
第一个电话。  
“Jed，好久不见。”Loki将耳麦塞戴上，掬了一捧水扑在脸上。  
“好久不见，Prince，我想Thor已经动身了？”  
“是的，如果不出意外的话，9点30左右阿斯加德警方就会正式开始行动，我相信贵国政府会信守其承诺，对吧？”  
“当然，已经安排好了您的航线，约顿海姆会信守其承诺。”  
“很好。如果不介意，我还有其他事情需要处理。”  
“当然。”  
Loki扭了扭脖子，他打开变音器，第二通电话。  
“Hola，自我们上次联系已经过去甚久，不是吗？”他踱步到外面，坐在床上。  
“是的，Mr.Laufeyson，但我们之间的合作极为愉快，不是么？”  
“当然，我相信我即将送上的大礼远比您的作品‘受人赏识’更能令人振奋，不是么？有什么能功劳能抵过一举破获Laufey家军火走私大案呢？我需要你帮我做最后一件事情，当然，您的友情协助我自当倾情报答。”  
“当然，请。”  
“我希望你帮我圆个慌，你大概也知道吧，你的卧底小警察当初从我手里抢了个小宠物，恰恰是我舍不掉的一个。现在我打算收回我的礼物，但我不希望有条猎犬天天追着我嗅，你明白我的意思吧？”  
“我想我大概明白您的意思了。”  
“尸体、现场我会准备好，至于剩下的，你比我更清楚流程。祝我们合作愉快，Hola。”  
“那是自然，Mr.Laufeyson。”  
Loki关掉变声器，第三个电话。  
“滴滴。”  
他挂掉电话。  
“滴滴滴滴。”  
他挂掉电话。  
他数着秒，第七秒时电话回来，接听。  
“结束了。我履行了我的承诺，今晚9点30，贵国警察将人赃俱获，一举捣毁Laufey家族军火走私通道。我已经事先安排人转移了九成的军火，市值5亿左右，仓库安排了爆破，警方实际未掌握货物清单，所以，没人会查到。”  
“Prince果然信守承诺。”  
“我相信您也是，即日起Laufey家族将全面退出军火交易，此前多有冒犯，还请见谅。还望贵国政府高抬贵手，放我们一条生路。”  
“那是自然。没有你全程的鼎力支持与协助，仙宫专案组的进展不会如此顺利。祝你一路顺风。”  
“谢谢。”  
Loki摘下耳麦，他布了三年的局终于可以收尾了，但此刻他的心情是怅然若失。还差最后一步，他的计划就彻底完成了。压轴好戏已经落幕，是时候到谢幕的终场戏了。  
他快速冲了个澡，然后换上一早准备好的黑西装，他惯常穿的那套，出席了每一场敌人的葬礼。他走到镜子前，看着镜中人的脸，久不见阳光而显得病态，眼角泛红，嘴唇还有些红肿，但眼神中满是疯狂。  
“Loki·Laufeyson，犯走私武器弹药罪、走私核材料罪、贩奴罪、故意杀人罪、故意伤害罪……”他盘点到能想到的最后一项罪行时不由得笑了，“诈骗罪，判处死刑，立即执行。安息吧，你犯下的一切罪行会随着你的死亡而终结，你的死亡，将是我的新生。自此之后，我无须为之内疚，无须为之懊悔，结束了。”  
他深呼一口气，打开了这一方囚室的门，外面迎接他的正是Jonathan。  
“欢迎回来，Prince，这段病休疗养还过得愉快吗？”Jonathan打趣道。  
Loki看了他一眼，无可奈何地摇头：“我以为你已经和Jed离开了。”  
“或许你想有个人陪你在飞机上聊天？”  
“体贴如你。”  
Prince走在前面，Knight紧跟其后，客厅里已经有他们的人候着了，当然最吸引人注意力的还是被捆得结结实实的黑发男性，他的身形看上去的确有几分像Loki。  
Loki挑眉：“你还真找了个这么像的？骨架差不多就行了，烧成那样谁还看得出来什么发色。”  
Jonathan耸肩：“Eli·Smith，强奸杀人犯，作案六起，在逃。”  
Loki点头：“很好，动手。”  
引擎发动，驶离这片街区时，Loki回头最后看了一眼这栋他原本打算用作自己安全屋的别墅。  
“我们可以绕路走林荫大道，时间还很充裕。”Jonathan把控着方向盘，他如此提议。  
“没有必要。”Loki看着窗外一闪而过的行道树，Sentiment。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l’enfer, qu’importer,  
啊，美，你这无处不在的怪物，  
Ò Beauté!monstre énorme,effrayant,ingénul!   
只要你的秋波，你的微笑，你的秀足！  
Si ton œil,ton souris, ton pied, m’ouvrent la porte  
为我们打开无限的未识之门  
D’un Infini que j’aime et n’ai jamais connu?   
你来自天堂或地域，这又何妨？  
——Hymne à la beauté 美颂 第六节

 

约顿海姆今天全境都笼罩在阴云中，飞机俯冲降落，在跑道上滑行，最终停下。已有车队等候在停机坪上，在一众黑衣人之间，裙摆飞扬的Jed显得格外突出，风中翻飞的裙摆如同振翼的白鸽。  
“Jed，”Loki走到他名义上的“女友”面前，行了一个得体的吻手礼，他直起身，看向站在Jed旁边两鬓斑白的男人，“我想您就是General？”  
“是的，很高兴见到你，Mr.Laufeyson，这里我代表约顿海姆政府表明态度，不追究，不引渡，将提供一切必要庇护，而作为答谢……”  
Loki从怀表袋中取出怀表，解开搭扣，交给General，不论怎么说，他还是觉得有些不舍的。他收回手，站得更直：“所有资料和解密程序都在里面。Laufey家族多年以来掌握的上家下家资讯都在里面，是否希望阿斯加德在部分军火生意上一家独大，全看贵国之选择。”  
General将怀表交给他的副官，那枚表面镌刻着Laufey家族家徽冰原狼的怀表被缩进密码箱中。他微笑摇头：“我想您应该从现在开始习惯改口，Mr.Laufeyson，不是贵国，欢迎回到您的祖国。希望这是我们最后一次见面，事先声明，如果Laufey家族因为偷税漏税被调查的话，这可不在我们不追究的范围内。”  
Loki点头：“您说笑了。我们当然是诚信经营，遵纪守法。”  
等到General及其部下都离开，停机坪上只余下Loki、Jed和Jonathan三人。Loki站在一旁，笑而不语地看着Jonathan与Jed一步步走进，然后行了个——贴面礼？哦，这可和他预想的不太一样，总该是公主与骑士在打败了大魔王之后激情拥吻不是吗？  
“我对你们的体贴深表感激，毕竟某种层面上说，我们之间还保持情侣关系，吻吧，我不介意。”Loki打趣道。  
Jed的手还被Jonathan牵在手里，她将一缕被风吹散的头发捋到耳后：“那，既然如此，我们也有头有尾，正式结束。我们分手吧，Byleist。”  
Loki有些哭笑不得，他看看Jed，一脸得意，再看看Jonathan，强忍不笑。他摇头：“不论从什么道义上来说，都该是我更有资格提出分手吧？”  
天底下哪有这样的道理，他被绿，他还要被甩。哪怕他们是假扮的情侣，但怎么着也不能这么过分。  
“谢谢你，Loki，接受了我们的合作提议，做出了正确的选择。”Jed伸手，“我想是时候道别了，愿你的新生活一切顺利。”  
“谢谢你，女士。”Loki颔首，他望向Jonathan，“你有什么打算，我的骑士？你的复仇已经完成，是时候与你的公主双宿双息了。”  
“或许可以再推迟一些，我想Jed并不会在意？以你的性格，能找到合适的助理可不容易。”Jonathan一语戳到Loki的痛处。  
“我想我需要先花上一段时间来说服我的儿子接受自己将有个继父。”Jed点头。  
在上车前Loki深呼了口，嗯，自由的空气。  
三日后，仙宫专案组收到一份匿名邮包，里面是内容详实，条理清晰，送给检方可以直接起诉的证据大礼包——关于Laufey家族人口贩卖交易的相关证据。专案组迅速展开部署，根据有关线报进行二次抓捕活动。  
当一场风暴在阿斯加德再度酝酿时，大洋彼端的约顿海姆阳光明媚，这个温带海洋性气候的国家今日拥有冬天稀有的晴朗。  
Loptr·Laufeyson，这是他新护照上的名字，来自约顿海姆。Loki走在街道上，感受着冬日潮湿的海风，他曾经有过很多个名字——Loki·Lyndon、Jack·Lyndon、Byleist·Laufeyson……但自始至终他都是Loki，son of Laufey。  
这是一个没什么营养的故事，不过如果有人想听，他并不介意告诉别人他的过去，特别是在他从风暴中安全脱身，功成名就之后。  
Loki出生在约顿海姆，他的母亲是Laufey的情妇，或许不太贴切，恋人。Catherine·Lyndon，一位在本土小有名气的剧作家，和Laufey相识在约顿海姆的科里亚长滩——就是电影里的情节，忧郁敏感的剧作家和黑道教父相识相恋，在聚少离多的不稳定关系中产生了残缺的爱情结晶。  
当获知自己即将有一个新的子嗣时，Laufey是非常兴奋的，毕竟这么多年他只有一个儿子，无论这个孕育的小生命是男是女，都会被接回Laufey家，冠以Laufeyson的姓氏。他将耳朵贴在Catherine的小腹上，说无论这个孩子是男是女，都叫Loki。但当孩子生下来后，这对情人才知道命运开了一个天大的玩笑。  
他们的Loki，同时具有两性的特征，他们甚至都不能确定究竟该称他为Son还是Daughter。Laufey拒不承认这个私生子——儿子还是女儿都有其价值，无论是培养为家族栋梁还是与同盟结好，但这个孩子除了带来更多的流言蜚语和羞辱之外不会有任何积极作用。  
Laufey在给了Catherine一笔绝对够母子俩安稳度过一生的安置费后，就和他的情妇与私生子断绝了关系，回到了他的生意场阿斯加德。你或许会猜，Catherine会因此迁怒于孩子，虐待他，歧视他，将他视为不祥之物，Loki因此从小缺爱，长大变态。但抱歉，并没有。  
孩子是无辜的，Catherine虽然敏感忧郁，但她是一个优秀的母亲。在Laufey离开后，这位“绿琉璃花瓶”小姐把有关Laufey的所有东西丢进垃圾桶里，抱着她的儿子搬去了阿斯加德——不是去找Laufey，因为Catherine女士认为阿斯加德的阳光比约顿海姆的阴雨更适合孩子成长。  
“我的Alexandrite，”Catherine总是这么叫他，抱着他坐在庭院的秋千上，沐浴在秋日灿烂而不灼热的阳光下，给他读《麦克白》《李尔王》。她说，Loki是她此生至宝，是亚历山大二世皇冠上的变石——白昼里的祖母绿，黑夜里的红宝石。  
在Loki略有性别观念之后，她开导儿子无须因此而自卑——他不是怪物，他是月亮生的，他的体力、精力、品行都继承自月亮，高贵优雅的皎月不屑与太阳争辉，与大地争荣，祂的孩子注定要飞上天去造诸神的反，正因为众神畏惧他们的力量，才将月亮的孩子劈成两半。所以世界上更多的是男人与女人，而神不能消灭所有的敌人，所以还有月亮的孩子会降生人间，他们注定与众不同，注定要成就不凡。  
“但你要小心保守这个秘密，因为更多人是神的仆人，灵魂中留存着对神的敬畏，他们会服从神的旨意消灭神的敌人。哦，我的Loki，他们畏惧你的力量，只敢用无力的语言诋毁你，侮辱你，但那只是他们的妒忌，你只需无视他们，尽管走你自己的路。无法打败你的，都只会令你更加强大。”  
尽管没有父亲，他在母亲的宠溺下度过快乐的童年，参加幼儿园的舞台剧，小学就酷爱诗朗诵，入读当地的私立初中。继承了母亲的敏感与细腻，爱好文学和戏剧，在一群第二性征迅速成熟的荷尔蒙少年间略微有些格格不入，他也喜欢运动——棒球壁球什么的，但他更喜欢读书。哦对了，他还认识了Thor，那个阳光爱笑的金发少年，天生就是个领导者，就是莽撞且不喜欢读书，撞破了他的秘密之后诚诚恳恳保密，最后他们间酝酿出了界限模糊的青涩爱情，或友情。  
Catherine用Laufey给的那笔了事钱拍下了一枚古董戒指，戒面是变石猫眼，据说是来自沙俄贵族，作为Loki十四岁那年的生日礼物。  
“我的小王子，可保管好你的戒指，等哪天遇到了真命天女或真命天子，步入婚姻的殿堂送出去，或者留下来，作为你的传家宝。”他还记得那天母亲打扮得如18世纪法国的贵妇，拿着象牙柄的折扇，戴着夸张的白色假发，脸上还贴着月型假痣。他也被套上了定做的法式男礼服，戴着司蒂恩科克领巾与三角帽，就像电影中的王子。  
Loptr·Laufeyson走进街角的咖啡店，要了杯摩卡，斜对面就是间私立医院，Laufey家资助的，他的父亲正在里面接受心脏搭桥手术。为人子女此时应当在手术室外焦急地等待，双手合十为父亲祈祷，但作为一个被抛弃的私生子，Laufey在他最孤立无助的那些年里可都是冷眼旁观，如果不是宝贝儿子，他那个便宜大哥死了，可能Loki这辈子都不知道自己还有个父亲。母亲一直告诉他，他的父亲在他出生那年就因海难而去世，但和她一样爱他。  
哦，爱他。笑话。Loki端起咖啡杯。  
Catherine爱他，她是他的母亲，她用自己的细腻与骄傲为儿子的灵魂注入了取之不竭的勇气。Frigga爱他，她是Thor的母亲，她用自己的温柔与博爱像阳光般滋养了邻家男孩的善良。日后历经世事浮沉，在肮脏罪恶中打了不知道多少个滚，他能产生负罪感和内疚感没成为彻头彻尾的恶棍，都得感谢这两位母亲。  
如果将他的人生划分几个阶段，那么十五岁是第一个分水岭，在此之前他都活得很好。如果那晚那个货车司机没有酗酒，他会和母亲继续很好地生活在一起，和Thor一同入读他们所在初中的高中本部，上大学，可能是修读戏剧专业也可能就读商科，或许他会修双学位，陪母亲看新作品的首演，和Thor吵架，分手，又突然在某一个不知名的酒吧遇见，如果正巧他们都还单身，也许会旧情复燃也不一定，他会像过上千千万万中产阶级家庭比下有余的小资生活。  
只可惜没有如果，车祸永远夺走了Catherine，Loki·Lyndon永远失去了爱他的母亲。人身意外险的赔偿金偿还了房贷，Loki被交给一方移居阿斯加德的远房亲戚监护，就像每个孤儿身上会发生的故事，最终他们霸占了所有遗产——以真伪不明的借条宣称早年母亲的作品无人问津之前都靠他们的救济生活。等他孤身上大学时，除了那枚价格不菲的戒指，没有任何财产傍身。  
那个他已经叫不出名字的小镇真不符合阿斯加德的风格，一年四季都被裹在阴霾中，他捧着马克杯，回想起那三年的孤独，他就像落入陷阱的狼，期待会有人救他，等了一天又一天，最终咬断自己的腿，一瘸一拐地走进风雪里。  
在最初的三个月中，他一直在给Thor写信，一封又一封，说这里的棒球场破破烂烂，打十场都见不到一个本垒打，说这里的天气总是非常糟糕，他觉得自己是烂在谷仓里的朽木，快要长出蘑菇，说这里的同龄人都对戏剧与歌剧没什么兴趣，他已经很久没有听过一场音乐会了。他吃得饱，穿得暖，没有人虐待他，哪怕他在树下看一整天的书也不会有人注意到他离开了房间。他想Catherine的周末读书会，他想Frigga烤的苹果派和松子饼，他想他，就像期待着冬天埋下的种子春天发芽。  
但他再也找不到他。在坚持一年之后，他放弃了，那些罗曼蒂克的情节不会发生在他的身上，他们本来就不过是年少懵懂时悸动的错误，他们之间什么都不是。他早该明白了，他早就是孑然一身，孤家寡人。丢弃掉那些折磨人的期待之后，一切都明朗起来，独自一人前行轻松而惬意，无拘无束，他不需要那些无谓的关心与陪伴，他本身已足够强大。  
数份零工和奖学金勉强维持着“落难王子”的基本生活，他实在不甘心仅仅“活着”就被压得喘不过气。在他兼职做侍者的餐厅对面就是一间剧场，时不时还在上演母亲笔下创作的剧目，他已经没有心思去追究许可使用费都流进了谁的口袋，他不想再因为这些经济问题去打扰母亲死后的安宁，也不想因此在心上撕开一条又一条伤疤。  
这不公平，凭什么他所珍视的一切都被夺走？凭什么他认真学习勤恳工作却改变不了自己的处境？他曾经拥有一切，现在却常常收到中年男人塞来的纸条，“勤工俭学的学生？没必要让自己过得这么艰难。想清楚了打给我。”带着令人作呕的酒气和一身烟味，用那种嘲讽的、色眯眯的眼神上下打量，他发誓，如果不是不想下半辈子都在监狱里蹲着，他一定会割断这群人的喉咙。  
他一直小心保守着自己的秘密，除了Thor，他的秘密再无他人知道。他已不是孩子，他知道这会为他惹来多少非议与嘲笑，带来多少厌恶与鄙夷。如果被人发现，明里他是那个拿国家奖学金的孤傲学霸，说不定背地里就会有人喊他张着腿等客人的双性婊子。  
他无法忍受这样毫无还手之力的处境，现在是金钱至上的时代，荣誉算得了什么，钱才是硬道理。他需要钱，需要很多钱，需要将他过往的一切不幸都掩盖起来，延续他本应拥有的生活——歌剧、戏剧、音乐会，豪车、高定、拍卖会……毕业之后勤勤恳恳工作，迈入金融圈成为金融民工，一辈子在中产阶级的门槛上喘气？不，那不是他的人生，他要更多。  
那枚戒指，它很珍贵，但就算他过得再辛苦——靠一天啃两块超市里即将过期货架上的大袋饼干喝凉水度日的时候，他都没有想过要卖掉它。它就是Loki·Laufeyson的王冠，只要它还在，总有一天一度失去财富与权柄的落难王子会再度君临天下。  
在将攒下的钱换成一套定制西装和手工皮鞋之后，这个年轻的商科大学生戴着变石猫眼戒指走上了票据诈骗的道路。他修改汇票，伪造支票，欺诈承兑，票据诈骗的各种手段他都试了个遍。或许他天生就是个骗子，凭着他的谈吐修养和撒起弥天大谎来眼都不眨的脸，Loki在犯罪的海洋里如鱼得水。哦，他还真的修了工商管理和戏剧的双学位，再等JD读完就能去考律师牌照了。  
其实“万事开头难”这句老话应用在犯罪上也非常合适，空手套白狼是最艰难的，他第一次诈骗不是票据诈骗，而是利用知识产权质押骗取银行贷款，他搞到了一个身份Jack·Lyndon——长相和他有几分神似，出国后证件不知为何落到了本地帮派手上，注册商标，伪造机构评估，骗银行经理放贷给他，那枚昂贵的戒指或许打消了银行的些许戒心，他成功了，就一发不可收拾。  
没人告诉过他，犯罪也能如此令人上瘾，筹谋阶段的压力与负罪感令他喘不过气，实施阶段随时可能被人识破的紧张感攥着他的心脏，而得逞后的快感比毒品更能刺激多巴胺的分泌。放心，他洁身自好，大麻都没有碰过，靠化学药剂以残害躯体和健康为代价换取的快乐恶臭又低贱，他一向对瘾君子深恶痛绝。  
虽然没有染上毒瘾，但他却发现了另一条通向乐园的路，双性人好像总是那么该死的敏感，夹夹腿就能高潮，青春期的时候他就发现了这个秘密，像个泰迪似的夹过被子枕头等各种乱七八糟的东西。在他衣冠楚楚地坐在银行大堂承兑时，小穴流出的淫水已经湿了整个裤裆，性能给他带来与犯罪不相上下的快感。从他第一次躲在浴室里将手伸进滑腻的阴道里用几根手指把自己干到高潮时，他就知道潘多拉的魔盒打开了，再也没办法合上。  
欲望好像都是一样的，得到一点就想要更多，诈骗的金额越来越大，需要的刺激也越来越多，他渴望有人能揭穿他的面具，掌控他，命令他。他不止一次梦到过这个场景：他在银行的贵宾接待室里坐着，要骗的将是迄今为止金额最大的一单，突然警察从门口冲进来，用手铐把他的手铐在背后，拔下他的裤子，扯出夹在花穴里的跳蛋和后穴里的肛塞，然后把他按到玻璃门上狠狠地干，梦里那个人的脸，一直是Thor。他春梦里的每一个对象都Thor，尽管他们已经分开了十年，他们认识的时候都还是懵懂的少年。  
哦，Thor。Loki喝完了咖啡，此刻胃连同整个小腹暖洋洋的，他托着下巴把这个名字咀嚼了一遍又一遍。是时候应该忘记你了，警官，Huntsman，我会彻底忘记你。  
如果他不是Laufey的儿子，那么他只有两种未来：一是完成他诈骗生涯的巅峰一役后全身而退，拿着巨额赃款逍遥法外，很多岛国对他这种经济犯张开怀抱，他可以买下一个小岛舒舒服服过一辈子；二就是因为罪行败露被送进监狱关一辈子，什么样的下场不言而喻。而鉴于他最后选择诈骗的Frost银行是Laufey家的产业之一，第二条路更可能是被Laufey家抓起来，送上拍卖会，被哪个石油大亨买下他这个有漂亮脸蛋的双性人回去当性奴。  
但好巧不巧，他是Son of Laufey，他那个未曾谋面的哥哥Helbindi还被暗杀了。Laufey失去了继承人，整个犯罪帝国开始蠢蠢欲动，尤其是他那个野心勃勃的弟弟Farbauti，King终于想起了当初被自己的抛弃的双性人孩子Loki，经历一番调查后，他才发现这个弃子真是个犯罪的好苗子——他已经快把境内银行骗了个遍，警方追查但是一无所获，这小子的反侦察意识的确强。  
在王国岌岌可危的时候，在Laufey正想着怎么把这个儿子哄回来的时候，他，Loki·Lyndon，正中枪口，在King下令严密监视自己的情况下，骗上了Frost银行。  
Loki坐在会客室中，面带微笑，神态自若，略长的黑发被发胶妥帖地打理成背头，穿Amani，戴Omega，举手投足都是成功人士的风范，现在他叫Roptr，Roptr·Wood。直到玻璃门被锁死，一看就不是什么善茬的西装壮汉守在门口，他意识到自己翻船了。  
该死，究竟是哪里露出的破绽。  
他强制自己镇静下来，很明显，Frost没有报警，也就是说他们间还有商量的机会。门口看守的人一看就是道上的，他脑中反复盘算，只能大致猜测Frost的可能是某个他不知道的黑帮扶持的银行之一，那这样他们还能谈谈条件，毕竟他在道上洗钱的活计做得还是不错的。  
在他准备好了满腹说辞后不久，高大阴鸷，一看就是上位者的中年男子沉默地坐在他的对面，用目光打量着他。那眼神盯得他浑身发毛，像是扒下他的皮，撕开他的肉，拆去他的骨，一直看穿他的灵魂。  
靠，说点什么好吗？Loki打算抢先行动，在对方没有下令捂住他的嘴前。  
“首先请允许我为我鲁莽的罪行向您致以歉意，鉴于我还未实际对您的产业产生危害，能否允许我以经济赔偿来恳求您的原谅，”Loki见对方依旧默不作声，又继续开口，“同时请允许我自我介绍，在下……”  
“我知道你是谁，年轻人。你不叫Jack·Lyndon，不叫Roptr·Wood，还有剩下那些乱七八糟的化名，你叫Loki，Loki·Lyndon，你的母亲是Catherine·Lyndon，你的过往案底我们都查到了，兼职洗钱的诈骗犯Trickster。”  
那个男人漫不经心地说出他过往的一件又一件案底，还提起了他的母亲。  
“重新认识一下，我是Laufey，你的父亲。”Laufey伸出右手，Loki狐疑地与其握手。  
“你是个聪明人，也不是什么养在象牙塔里的书呆子，我们就单刀直入。第一，我是你的父亲这件事毋庸置疑，如果你怀疑的话我们现在就可以送样本去做亲子鉴定；第二，Catherine生下你时我在场，我抛弃你，只是因为你的性别会带来不必要的麻烦；第三，我为你和你的母亲留下了足够你们后半生安稳度日的补偿金，但你的母亲太过骄傲，将这笔钱换成了你那宝贝戒指；第四，在离开你们之后我没有再调查过你们，所以你这些年经历的事情我一概不知；第五，你现在非常出色，我很满意；第六，你是否愿意认祖归宗，回来继承Laufey家的产业？”  
一瞬间涌入的大量信息令Loki一时有点手足无措，他不得不一脸疑惑地说：“您哪位？”  
“Laufey，你不需要知道我的姓，因为Laufey家的每一任家主都叫Laufey。你帮不少本地帮派洗过钱，对Laufey家不可能一无所知。”  
在处理完刚刚接受的信息之后，Loki的大脑已经翻出了关于Laufey的记忆，他怎么会不知道，他也是半条腿踏进帮派交易的人，这个由军火和奴隶堆砌起来的古老犯罪帝国，他们的层次太高，根本不会和街头卖药收债的小帮派有任何交集。  
在长久的沉思之后，Loki开口了：“尊敬的Laufey阁下，您一定是走投无路了才会找我。您先不要动怒，让我讲述下自己的猜测。”  
“我对Laufey家族的生意与组织结构一无所知，但我猜想在您之下应当还有一位或一群虎视眈眈的二把手觊觎着您的王位。您曾经有继承人，应该是您的婚生子，是我的哥哥，如果我是您的首生子，无论如何您都不会如此彻底地抛弃我，总要留有后手。时隔二十三年您再度找上我，在我刚刚向Frost银行递交业务申请时就立刻赶到了这里，我猜测您监视我已经有一段时间了。我想，我不曾谋面的兄长大概因为权力斗争而死于暗杀，而您，您眼中的血丝和手腕上的针头表明您身体有恙，无论是因悲痛还是已有旧疾。那么真相就很接近了，皇太子离世，国王病重，下臣作乱，您需要一个新的继承人稳定住局面，起码在表面上扼制他们的争权夺势。我的分析对吗，Laufey阁下？”  
“令人印象深刻，Loki。”Laufey轻轻鼓掌，“你没有因被抛弃而愤怒，也没有因落在头上的大礼而失去理智。冷静，观察细致，很好。”  
“那么我们接下来可以开诚布公地谈了吗？”Loki微微松了口气，他换了个更加舒服的姿势靠在沙发背上，“父亲？这真是个陌生的名词。”  
“如你所愿。”  
“多少人知道你有个私生子，知道你的私生子是个双性人？”  
“Farbauti知道，我的弟弟，你的叔叔，不过他不知道你是个双性人。”  
“也是，这种有辱门第的事情你肯定守口如瓶。”Loki自嘲一笑，他抛出下一个问题，“能详细和我说说您面临的难题和要我解决的麻烦吗？？”  
“你猜测得不错，但除了权力斗争之外还有另一层冲突，我有意将家族彻底洗白，而另一派并不打算放下军火和人口生意。如果你回来，你的职责首先是洗白资产，我相信你对此得心应手，在家族的会计师帮助下，你会如虎添翼。其次就是经营资产。营利，我可以赋予你全权，证券实业随你选择，拿出一份满意的报表说服长老。最后，牵制Farbauti，从财政上就可以，如果你不希望插手家族的‘正经生意’。”  
“我能得到什么？”  
“你是Laufey家的继承人，我死之后，都是你的。你过去的所有案底会被洗掉，我会给你一个新的身份，Byleist·Laufeyson，我的小儿子，在约顿海姆长大，金融学士、法学硕士，天之骄子，从幼儿园到高中就没迈出过贵族学校的大门。”Laufey又补了一刀，“就像你认为自己本来享受的一切一样。”  
Loki眯着眼睛，问出了最后一个问题：“你不怕我报复吗，引狼入室，联合警察，上下一网打尽？你抛弃了我，害我像个乞丐一样挣扎了八年，我有资格恨你。”  
Laufey笑了，他的眼睛是琥珀色，在光下甚至有些泛红，像是嗜血的怪物，听一个老男人沙哑的笑声不是什么享受，他毫不在意地说：“我们是一类人，Loki，my son，你渴望名利，渴望权力，渴望爬到比任何人都高的地方，你不会自毁长城，尤其是你自己堆砌起来的。”  
“而且，你和你的母亲如出一辙，你们的灵魂同样高傲，掩藏在高傲下面的，是如出一辙的自卑。”  
而这句评判的对象并没有丝毫触动，他保持着他那个虚伪但真诚的生意微笑看着他的父亲，他早过了因为别人几句话而失去理智的年纪，况且Laufey说的没什么不对，他知道自己是什么货色——用昂贵的套装掩藏他的弱小，用编造的谎言掩藏他的过去，他比谁都高傲，也比谁都自卑。他无法向任何人坦诚心扉。他无法像正常人一样享受爱情和性爱。  
在少年十五岁如梦如幻的香草天空不复存在后，从来只有他一个人。  
“那么成交，父亲。我不会辜负您的期待。”Loki整理了一下他的领带，站起来，走到国王的面前单膝跪地，亲吻国王的右手。  
手机的振动使Loki从回忆中醒过来，那杯咖啡已经见底，接通电话正是Pine。  
“手术结束了，你要不要过来？”Jonathan站在观察室门外小声地给Loki打电话，任谁都猜不到那个躺在病床上插着呼吸机的老人曾经毁掉了多少地区的和平。  
“我这就来，谢谢你，Jonathan。”  
Loki结账离开了咖啡厅，推开玻璃门时，电视里正在通报国际新闻，阿斯加德警方近日成功粉碎某大型跨国犯罪集团。  
这是一个时代的终结与落幕，同样的，也是一个时代的新生与开始。

Farbauti平静地走入会客室，他毫不意外见到面前的律师，果不其然是Byleist的人。在铐好手铐之后，警察们离开了会客室，现在会客室里面只有他们两个人了。  
“Prince托我转告您，您比他更明白家族的规矩，这是他的原话，‘我会保证我的堂哥享受到您应分得的股息红礼，还有我可爱的小侄女，她真的是个天使’。”辩护律师一边从公文包中掏出纸笔，一边快速说道。  
“转告他，我明白。祝贺他的胜利，祝我的兄长早日康复。”Farbauti平静地说，他到底还是低估了Laufey的决心，低估了Byleist的疯狂，他的确没料到，这个小疯子能疯到勾结警察来强行完成家族的洗白。这不是壮士断腕，这是自残一刀。  
但成王败寇，他输得起，放得下。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
De Setan ou de Dieu,qu’importe?Ange ou Sirène,  
啊，妩媚的天仙，和谐、芬芳、光明的女王，  
Qu’importe, si tu rends–fée aux yeux de velours.  
我唯一的主宰！只要你让世界不那么丑陋，  
Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine!  
让光阴不要那么沉重，你受命于上帝，还是魔鬼？  
L’univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds?  
是天使，还是塞壬，这又何妨？  
——Hymne à la beauté 美颂 第七节

 

行动执行当晚12点，Thor被从拘留室中带走，秘密转移到城郊的一处度假酒店，名为疗养，实为审查。  
第一天督察们非常贴心地没来打搅他，让他好好休息放松，酒店内设施自由使用，需要任何东西拨打客房服务电话即可。他强迫自己好好睡了一觉，直到日上三竿才起床，把浑身力气消磨在健身房里。他现在并不太关心案件进展如何，他关心的事情只有一件——Loki的安全。  
第二天是漫长的体检和心理评测流程，他真的是在尽力按捺住自己的焦虑，避免直接越权询问情况。终于，当晚八点，督察约谈他见面，见面地点是在12楼的会议室。他提前洗了个澡，换上了只在他宣誓入职那天才穿过的制服。  
推门而入时，两位督察已经在会议室里等他了，桌上还摆着咖啡和饼干，气氛似乎轻松惬意。他拉开椅子坐下，目光在两位督察手下的一大叠文件间停留片刻。坐在左边的那位督察和他年纪差不多，棕褐色短发，看起来非常和蔼；而另一位则年长得多，他的警衔也说明了他的资历。  
“Mr.Odinson，恭喜你圆满完成了本次任务，首先，我们代表阿斯加德警局向你致以祝贺。”年长的那位督察说，“无须紧张，请随意。”  
Thor点头，他的掌心已经渗出汗水，他在制服裤上蹭了蹭，终于开口：“恕我冒昧，我前面有向专案组报备过，在我卧底过程中有和一位受害人发生不正当关系，我们两人同居两年半，在此期间我有向专案组申请对他的证人保护计划，不知道他现在情况如何？”  
他都能想象出事情的经过，Loki估计是洗漱完毕准备上床睡觉了，然后被突入的警察吓了一跳，以Loki的机敏，一定立马能猜测到他的卧底身份，那绝对是恨不得拿着刀冲到他的面前好好算账——你居然敢骗我？你居然敢骗了我两年半？你真是能耐了Thor，我真是意想不到。  
等过段时间他能接触证人保护计划的时候，估计Loki会在隔离公寓里和他真刀真枪地动手吧？说实话，Loki的身手真的还不赖，可能是早年和帮派合作的时候学的。他说不准，不过想必枪法一定不错，毕竟Loki从小爱好射箭，准头是一等一地好。  
他相信Loki会理解他的选择。  
他清清楚楚记得那天晚上Loki对他说的话，那番话必然是发自肺腑，真心实意，必然在Loki的脑中盘旋许久。听到那番话时他欣喜若狂，认识的那个Loki依旧在那里，良心未泯，值得第二次机会。  
算算看污点证人，认罪态度良好，主动配合警方破案，交还赃款，累计也不会判得太重。入狱之后减刑再减上几年，申请假释或者保外就医，他们分开的时间不会太久。当然，Loki有可能不会原谅他，但没关系，他们既然重新来过了一次，就可以重新来过第二次。  
“Thor，我们希望你能保持冷静。Mr.Lyndon已经不幸遇害了。”年轻的那位督察说。  
Thor端起茶杯喝了口茶，他耸耸肩，真的没必要这样。他挠挠头，看着两位督察笑着说：“我真的不紧张，真的，不用开这些玩笑的。快告诉我吧，他怎么样了，是不是连着骂了我一天？”  
沉默在会议室中酝酿，Thor的笑容就像是墨水一样渐渐稀释在水中，他的手有些发凉，他站起来，原地走了两步然后回头仔细观察着两位督查的表情——严肃，怜悯，同情。  
“你再说一次？”他说得公事公办，不带一丝感情。  
“我很抱歉，你一定要接受现实，Loki·Lyndon已经遇害了。”  
“你一定是在开玩笑。”Thor站在会议桌前，他的手在颤抖，一股热血上冲脑干，但还不足以带走他的所有理智，“怎么可能？我要求过同步开展行动，Farbauti他们怎么可能有机会动手报复？这不可能。这不可能。”  
“专案组的确是在行动的同时开展营救，但还是晚了一步。你的居所所在的街区监控探头被切断，根据法医推断，Mr.Lyndon可能于当晚七点半就已经遇害了。所以，对方必然早有预谋，并非是对于你的卧底身份进行报复。”  
Byleist，这是他第一反应。  
“我要看尸检报告和现场勘验笔录。”Thor坐回到位置上，他深呼一口气，伸手接过督察们递来的文件。案发现场是在客厅，根据现场照片上的血液喷溅情况，被害人是处于跪姿状态被人割喉而死，他目前能确定的是案发现场必然有三人，一人位于被害人身后强迫被害人昂头，一人位于被害人身侧控制被害人挣扎，一人位于被害人身前行凶杀人。  
被害人尸体是次日凌晨被清洁工发现，抛尸地点为Laufey家族的一处废弃仓库，惯常的抛尸习惯——焚烧、毁坏面部特征、敲碎牙齿以避免做牙科就诊记录的匹配。  
DNA鉴定报告显示，于仓库发现的无名男尸与案发现场的血迹、地牢中的皮屑头发以及林荫大道白房子中的皮屑、头发匹配，证实死者为Loki·Lyndon，曾窃用Jack·Lyndon的身份犯下多起诈骗案。  
Thor合上手里的三份文件，他低着头，双手还放在桌上，洁白的纸张上黑黑红红的一片混成一团，他是警察，他做事讲求证据，那上面字字句句说的东西他都明白，清清楚楚地明白。  
“我要见他。”他抬起头，他知道他现在看起来的状态糟透了，眼睛酸胀，狼狈得像条狗。  
“当然，Thor，节哀顺变。等审查期结束。”年长的那位督察说，“或许我们今天的谈话先到此为止，明天再继续？”  
“没关系。”Thor抹了把脸，他闭上眼深呼一口气，“继续吧。”  
案件进行得很顺利，除了让Laufey家顶层的那群狐狸都改头换面跑回了约顿海姆之外。他们没有任何证据能指向父子俩和剩余长老，阿斯加德警方在本次行动中没有请求国际刑警组织的协助，约顿海姆和阿斯加德也没有签署引渡条约，更何况这群家伙都是遥控下属进行犯罪，从不亲自把手染脏。如果不是急于出手，Farbauti也不会冒着极大风险亲自参加交易。  
三个月后，科里亚海滩上已经支起了沙滩椅，春天才刚刚到来，寒意尚未退去，行道树上才冒起蒙蒙的绿意。傍晚时分，不少附近的居民吃过晚饭走上海边散步，沿着木制栈桥慢悠悠地走向海滨花园。  
裹在长风衣里的黑发男人推着轮椅，他围着墨绿千鸟格围巾，眼下有层乌青，看来休息得不好。  
“带我来这里故地重游，你期待我有什么反应，道歉吗？”轮椅上坐着的男人说，他的声音毫无中气，只是一个大病初愈的普通老人。  
“道歉？这种毫无价值的东西没有任何意义。我只是想稍微履行些为人子女的义务，毕竟陪刚刚出院的父亲散散心是体现孝心的方式，不是吗？我可不想因为不尽赡养义务而被你告上法庭。”  
“你已经完成了复仇，不需要任何人的道歉。地下网络都被摧毁了，所有资产都在你的名下，Farbauti和那几个反对你的长老死的死抓的抓，现在你是唯一的王了。”Laufey陈述着事实，并没有因被夺权而愤怒。  
“我没有想赶尽杀绝，毕竟都是叔伯长辈，但奈何他们不给我留手的机会。明明都已经到了含饴弄孙的年纪，何苦还和警察勾心斗角，躲躲藏藏，如果没有能脱身的机会，我能理解，可明明大好光明就在眼前，对我辛辛苦苦为他们铺好的路，造好的桥，丝毫不领情，非要执念于生意不放，我真的不明白，何必呢？”  
“你不懂，Loki，那是一种荣耀，那是他们毕生的事业与追求。那条血路才通往他们的天堂。”Laufey感叹，正因为Loki是局外人，他对这个世界里的规则没有如他们的畏感，所以不按常理出牌，才能一举摆脱累赘与桎梏。  
“是的，我的确无法理解，但我尊重他们的选择，既然他们不肯放手，那就让他们为他们光辉的事业陪葬吧。”  
昔日的国王对改朝换代的结局坦然接受，这是一个还不赖的结局，毕竟他的儿子的确完成了他们之间的约定洗白资产，也没有辜负他的期望消灭敌手。但这出大戏还有最后一个情节方能真正落幕。  
Laufey伸出手感受栏杆外海面的微风，就是在这里，在落日余晖下他遇到了Catherine，一袭长裙，乌发如瀑，碧眼如柳，红唇如樱，久远得如同隔世之事。他做过最为错误的选择，或许就是放手了Catherine，抛弃了Loki，而且绝对没有弥补错误的机会。  
“那你呢，Loki，你有什么打算呢？你扶持的那个卧底就这么算了？”少有地，他单纯以一个父亲的身份来发声。  
“他是警察，我是罪犯，我可不想自己后半辈子都交待在监狱里。”Loki调侃道，“我已经安排好了，确保他在阿斯加德系统内部绝对不会接触到有关我们的任何讯息。”  
“但你爱他。”  
“只是利用。”Loki纠正。  
“那留着这孩子干什么？”Laufey一针见血，戳穿儿子的谎话。欺骗已经是Loki的本能，谎言是他的舌头，欺骗世人更欺骗自己。  
Loki一时间哑口无言，他抚摸过自己的小腹，是的，孩子，他和Thor的孩子，算时间是在地牢里那唯一一次放纵怀上的。现在也没有显怀，怀孕之初他更是一无所知。他从没想过自己居然会怀孕，虽然有完整的女性生殖系统，但青春期一过就再也没有生理期，子宫根本就是个摆设，所以他们之间就没有过保护措施，任由Thor内射。  
“不过是为了后继有人，我还没有无私到死后把遗产捐给基金会。”  
既然他如此心口不一，Laufey也懒得再和Loki就这个问题争执，他现在已经看淡了，一生拼搏最后也不过是给后人铺路，权势滔天也躲不过疾病缠身，死后什么也带不走。他曾经叱咤风云，但现在只是个靠护工和保姆照顾的老头子。他累了，再孤胆的枭雄老来也抵不过对亲情的渴望，即便他不确定自己是否有资格从被他抛弃的儿子身上索求。  
“你有什么打算？”  
“运营管理，扩展业务，做我该做的。”Loki耸肩。  
“我不是问资产，我是在问你，我的儿子。”这段卧病在床的日子里他们父子关系都缓和了很多，刨除算计与斗争，而今过去的身份随着证据销毁而成为历史，他们已互不相欠。他的确抛弃了Loki，而Loki取走他的一切作为补偿。  
“我打算做个好人，当个好父亲，”Loki从口袋里掏出薄荷糖含在嘴里，清凉之意压下了天天折腾他的孕期反应，“可以考虑试试做个孝顺儿子。”  
“那他呢？”  
Loki只是无所谓地笑笑，继续推着Laufey向前走。Thor于他而言已是饮尽的酒，到港的船，醒来的梦，连记忆都不应当继续拥有，将注定失去之物缅怀在心只是对自己的折磨。  
从他选择成为Byleist·Laufeyson那天，不，更早，从他犯罪的那天开始，今日结局就已注定。从头到尾都是他编排主演的一场戏，自始至终他都在利用Thor。他没有妄想过Thor会爱上真正的Loki·Laufeyson——军火贩子、奴隶头子、谋杀犯、绑架犯，呵，诈骗竟成了他最轻的罪名，所以他才会编排出Loki·Lyndon送到Thor身边，他是如此有自知之明。  
人都是一步步堕落的，哪个瘾君子不是从第一口大麻开始，不可自制地滑向毒品的深渊？他是怎么一步步走上不归路的，他是怎么亲手毁掉如普通人一样安稳度过一生的可能呢，他清清楚楚知道，是他亲手把自己送上断头台的。  
成为Prince的日子一开始还是非常轻松的，他只需要在约顿海姆和家族的会计师们一起制定洗白计划，这工作他得心应手，只是如今的资金流与过往相如沟渠较之运河，不，沟渠较之海峡。他可以自由决定投资方向，随意运作Laufey家的资产，做人上人，活得快意潇洒，烦心的只有来自家族内部老古董们的阻力。  
Laufey第一次将他引荐给各位长老时的景象还历历在目——那群半截身子都埋进土里的老家伙搞得和古罗马长老院似的，在高背椅上检视着他的履历——他的学历以及他运营公司的年报。还记得Farbauti那时的表情，活脱脱地咽下一只苍蝇后还要保持喜悦的微笑，向兄长祝贺在痛失爱子之后竟然还有一位如此优秀的继承人。  
一位作风优良、有头脑、有本事、有手段、懂人情的继承人还是很快获得了部分长老们的认可，但总有那么些冥顽不灵的老家伙就是不肯支持家族洗白，都是Farbauti一系的，认为Laufey家族的根基就是军火和人口生意，这是传统，绝不可抛弃，不可动摇。  
这些老顽固也不太认可这个躲在干净生意里看报表开年会的小崽子，不经手家族生意，没能力筹谋犯罪就配不上Laufey家的王冠，只有心狠手辣的教父才担得起他们的认可。如果Byleist不能证明自己有本事负担起军火生意或者奴隶生意，他们拒绝承认其继承人地位，也不肯接受洗白计划。  
Loki妥协了。不就是走私军火和贩卖人口么，说到底都是生意，不过标的物违法。又有何难？Laufey在得知他的意愿后就将奴隶生意分给了他，现在他和叔叔站在了同一起跑线上，各凭本事，各显神通。  
这群老家伙们真的太古板落后了，什么年代了还采取钱货两讫现场交易的方式，这意味着交易完成Laufey家族需要额外花费精力洗钱。原有的交易流程需要将主顾接到岛上现场挑选验货，付款提货。他当真怀疑，给这群老家伙一个机会，他们会复原个满是铁笼和木桩的奴隶市场。  
这完全不符合他的审美，他真想问问这群老家伙都在想什么。看在上帝的份分上，我们贩售的不是牲口，不是干体力活的奴隶，我们贩售的是年轻貌美、身娇体柔的性奴。在某种意义上还算浪漫的交易，为什么不能以更为优雅的方式进行呢？  
于是他接手生意后便力排众议，大刀阔斧地改革。将原有的交易方式改为拍卖制，以合法的艺术品拍卖掩盖非法人口贸易。每场拍卖会的藏品实际对应“货物”，拍卖成交额乘以特定倍率方是实际货款，而这一倍率则根据货品档次场场变动。真实货款的交付通过投资Laufey家合法产业完成，实际是通过注资影视项目、支付壳公司特许权使用费等形式完成洗钱。  
这套优雅、干净、高效的交易模式果然获得了长老们的支持，他们对他刮目相看，令他在家族中收获了更高声望。在迈开第一步之后，他又从Laufey手中接过家族的情报系统与杀手组织。  
他被这种生杀予夺、大权在握的快感冲昏了头脑，他与Farbauti争权，培养杀手铲除异己，Laufey帝国Prince的名声正式在道上打响。那时他还不曾意识到，他跨过了人之所以为人的底线。  
直到米德加尔特联邦的反政府武装打响叛乱第一枪后，他才如梦初醒，才开始正视自己行为引发的后果，那些被他以生意一笔带过的行为之下，是他人国破家亡、妻离子散的苦难，是法律无法度量的，难以制裁的罪恶。  
Loki·Lyndon绝对不是个好人，但也没坏得这么彻底。是，他厌恶这个社会，他憎恶那些不公，但而今的一切太过了。诈骗、洗钱这种经济犯罪不过尔尔，社会危害程度也就那样，都还在他的接受范围内。不过就是个违背政府规则的法定犯，但走私军火、买卖人口，前者是战争的促成者与簇拥者，后者违背人类最基本的道德。  
这不是生意。  
法律是社会正常运行的底线，人性就是黑暗社会得以存在的底线。违法犯罪，虽然成为罪犯，但好歹还是个人，还不是丧尽天良的恶魔。  
无论如何粉饰太平，如何以谎言诠释他的本意，他都逃不过内心的负罪感，尤其是梦中，Catherine失望的表情，他的母亲对他摇头说：“这不是我教给你的，Loki，我教给你诗与美，但从未教过你恶与罪。”  
明白是一回事，付诸行动又是令一回事，他能做出什么改变呢？内疚、自责，那又如何？他不可能抛下这权势，这太令人着迷了。  
改变发生在亚尔夫海姆，那夜他在星光、森林与冰雪间享受着他珍贵的假期。为了让Farbauti一系的人对他不要咬得那么死，他大部分时候都安安心心待在约顿海姆处理合法生意，他着手一点点给自己饰以弱点，主要是生理上。Byleist有慢性胃炎、胃溃疡，他甚至还有轻微药瘾，对奥施康定成瘾。  
那群长老大概是担心他的胃病有朝一日发展成胃癌，毕竟这小子还挺会赚钱的，得让他活久点，可能也是怕他真的过劳猝死，强制他休假一段时间，绝对不是架空他的权力。  
他去了度假天堂亚尔夫海姆，传说中光精灵栖身的国度，这个高纬度的冰雪之国仿若建在童话里，旅游宣言是“星光能净化你的心灵”，但他的心灵可不需要洗涤。但当他的头被按在浴缸里，冷水呛进他的气管，枪口顶着他的后脑勺时，他彻底醒了。  
Jonathan·Pine，他下榻酒店的夜班经理，大堂里擦肩而过的时候，他对Jonathan唯一的印象就是穿衣品味不错。这位看起来文质彬彬的经理在他浅眠后躲过整一层保镖的巡视，潜入了他的房间，控制住他，把他从卧室胁迫到浴室中，并把他的头按在浴缸里取点利息，最后一枚子弹报仇雪恨。  
在挣扎过程中他的睡袍彻底松了，非礼勿视，但这位英国绅士还是看到了不该看的东西，Jonathan掐住Prince脖子的手劲稍微轻了点，给了对方一个说话的机会。  
这可不是一个好决定，毕竟道上谁不知道Prince有银舌头之称呢？  
Laufey家的少主趴在浴缸边喘着气，狼狈地咳嗽着。他发誓一定要把今天当值的保镖全部换掉，一个不留。  
“令人意外，所以这就是你洁身自好的原因？”Jonathan一只手掐着Prince的脖子，另一只手持枪抵在Prince的头上，但凡对方有任何反抗或呼救的意图，他就会直接开枪。  
Prince把双手举过头顶，示意投降。他又咳了两下，这才平定了肺里的烧灼感得以开口：“你是谁？谁派你来的？清什么债？”  
“我是谁不重要，四年前埃及，Laufey家有笔生意差点崩盘，但是由于高层内鬼出卖，你们揪出了卧底，并把他被折磨致死。他是我的搭档。我来替他收债。”  
“我对此一无所知，我去年才接手家族生意。”这是真话，也是废话。他是Prince，就要对一切负责。  
“你是否参与是否知情不重要，你是Laufey的继承人，这就够了。”Jonathan歪头一笑，打开保险，作势就要开枪。  
“但杀掉我又有什么意义呢？我死了，Laufey还在，Farbauti还在，Laufey家族毫发无损，你搭上一条命，复的这叫什么仇？”他知道四年前埃及事件的来龙去脉，那个卧底的下场惨烈至极，他估测Jonathan必然已经和原有组织断绝关系，单枪匹马来到这里，视死如归。这种独狼一般都不好说服，但他有了个主意。  
“既然你认为我的举措毫无意义，那你有什么好建议吗？”Jonathan饶有兴趣地问道。  
“你既然有能力追查至此，也该知道我的来历，我是Laufey接回来凑数的继承人，在此之前我都是个遵纪守法的生意人。坦白说，我回来是帮Laufey洗白家产的，不是策划犯罪的。是，我一开始的确不怎么在乎这些，但现在我后悔了，有干净的钱能赚为什么要堵上一条命？”  
“继续。”  
“现在情况是这样，我有心洗白资产，但反对我的人更多，不肯撒手家族生意，我打算破而后立，壮士断臂，当弃则弃。你应该也有自知之明，明白凭你一己之力不可能对Laufey家族造成什么实质性损害，你能做的左不过杀两个人泄泄愤，拿我条命去祭奠。现在我给你一个机会，一个亲手毁掉Laufey犯罪帝国的机会。你要不要考虑一下？”  
“你说得再天花乱坠，也不能令我信服。你没有理由自断左膀右臂。”Jonathan松开了卡住Prince脖子的手，但依旧没有松开扳机。  
“是，除了言语我没有任何事物能证明我的意志，你可以不相信，尽管开枪，完成你可笑而毫无作用的复仇。你得到的是一个更加野心勃勃的Laufey家族，但不重要，你开枪的同时保镖就会发现，你逃不掉的，你既然都死了，哪管身后洪水滔天呢？动手吧，请。”Prince挺直腰背，整理浴袍的领子，平摊双手一副无所谓的样子。  
Jonathan放下了枪，他搭了把手，将狼狈的Prince从湿滑的地板上拉起来。  
自此，Prince麾下多了一位冲锋陷阵、鞍前马后、忠心耿耿的Knight——Andrew·Birch，身手矫捷，做事滴水不漏。为了不触及Farbauti的防线，Loki留在约顿海姆负责资产洗白，Pine留在阿斯加德接受他的遥控指挥经营黑色生意。他们之间的合作非常愉快，诞生于亚尔夫海姆的阴谋开始逐渐侵蚀Laufey家族的根基。  
在Jonathan的牵桥搭线下，他认识了Jed，又一名特工，供职于约顿海姆政府，他们谈了一个很不错的生意，为Laufey家族准备好后路，约顿海姆政府会张开双臂欢迎Laufey家族洗白资产投资进驻，毕竟这又将是一个纳税大户不是吗？与此同时，他还会献上Laufey家族多年来军火生意积攒下的人脉，军火生意约顿海姆老早就想分一杯羹，可苦于阿斯加德的阻碍，几度尝试入局都以失败告终。  
但事情进展并不顺利，他自己负责的那块生意还好说，可Farbauti管理的军火贸易上下铁桶一片，即便有Laufey的支持也还是举步维艰，他甚至都在犹豫要不要亲自下场和Farbauti斗一斗。就在他踌躇怎么修改计划的时候，Thor出现了。  
Donald，西伯利亚刺杀行动失败催生的产物，Farbauti的新保镖，忠心耿耿，办事毫不拖泥带水，而且不是没有脑子的莽汉，可堪重用。他派Jonathan查了这个Donald的底，不过两天他的桌上就多出一份详尽的报告。  
本名Thor·Odinson，警校肄业，欠下巨额赌债，持枪抢劫银行被捕，在押期间越狱，冒用他人身份潜逃国外，在中东加入雇佣军团，再加上他在西伯利亚的杰出表现，这份履历当作黑帮的投名状绰绰有余。  
Byleist坐在窗明几净的办公室里勾起唇角，真是不曾预料的结果。Thor，一个他再熟悉不过的名字，一个他再了解不过的人。再无须任何佐证，他确信Thor是卧底。因为他知道Thor是什么样的人，会成为什么样的人，一个天生的正义卫士，以惩恶扬善为己任，他必将成为英雄，在阳光下接受所有人的掌声和赞美。  
他的确没有想过他们还有茫茫人海中再相遇的一天，只是这天太晚，再相遇他们已是绝无转圜余地的敌人。他销毁了这些文件，希望连同那些翻涌而出的情感一同销毁。不闻不问是最好的选择，这些过往云烟有什么意义，他们之间曾有的情感比过家家好不上几分。更何况，那个Loki，只是存于过往的鬼魂。  
可处理起下一项文件的时他心烦意乱，脑中挥之不去的是有关Thor的一切。  
他给Jonathan打了个电话：“帮我留意一下这个Donald，他会有大用处，适时可以拉他一把。”  
既然有现成的警方卧底可以用，他不妨借风使力，顺水推舟。借警方之手行事他不是没有考虑过，但Farbauti那边查得太严，如果他能从警方高层手里获得卧底名单，Farbauti亦能。但Thor不同，他的履历实在真实，哪怕是卧底也不能这么出格，如果不是因为他认识Thor，了解Thor，他不会联想到卧底这一重。  
后面的一切缘起一场意外，拍卖会他从不亲自监场，唯独就那么一次他莅临现场，偏巧基本不来约顿海姆的Farbauti带着Thor出席了拍卖会。唯一一次，Byleist输给了Loki，他妥协了，这将会是一场测试，他给Loki的最后机会，如果Thor没有认出Loki，那就到此为止。  
在Jonathan的配合下，他们迅速编造出这个谎言，所需的准备不过就是一段视频，一段简介。哦，对，他和Jonathan之间发展出了诡异的友谊，甚至彼此分享了过去彼此的人生经历。所以，他们只需要改编一下Loki·Lyndon的犯罪经历，就能得到一个非典型受害者。  
Thor一眼认出了Loki，甚至不惜开罪Byleist，甚至没有怀疑这是一个陷阱，本能先于理智做出判断。不得不承认，坐在办公室里看监控的Byleist迷茫了，他没有想过Thor真认出他后续该如何处理，因为他打心底里不抱任何希望，16岁他学会的第一件事就是永远不要把希望寄托在他人身上。  
他能如何，事已至此只能继续演下去，或许，只是或许，他们可以在虚假之上建立起些许真实。他可以构建出一个避风港，赠予Thor，一个无须伪装、无须勾心斗角的地方。因为他所面对的人深知他的本性，Loki知晓，Loki理解，Loki更不会计较，因为没有人比Loki更明白道上的规矩，也没有人比他更清楚Thor原本的模样。  
林荫大道31号的房子，是他早年预备下来的安全屋，现在恰好可以派上用场。如果他是编剧，那不妨编出这么个烂俗又狗血的故事——久别重逢，重新开始，旧情复燃，不问世事，在这一方小天地里缠绵至终结。此番决定出于三方面的考虑：一是便于掌握Thor的动向，二是某种程度上予以Thor补偿，最后或许是给他自己一个放纵的机会。  
虽然这个决定是临时起意，做得仓促，但所幸过往他早有准备。Byleist必须有合适的理由长期留驻阿斯加德而并不引起Farbauti的过度猜忌，因而他早期的一切扩张方案可以拿出来当挡箭牌，同时他安排人伪造了自己的病历，试图以胃癌早期的病历降低Farbauti的猜忌心。而最重要的是，现在洗白程序已经走上正轨，不需要他时时刻刻坐镇约顿海姆。  
事情的走向与他预料的并无二致，两个人心照不宣地约定重新开始，默契地对过往与未来保持沉默。如果这种陪伴与等待需要一个定义，如果这些集合需要一个名字，那些预留的灯盏，每夜的缠绵，耳畔的呢喃……或许这能够被称之为爱。深渊开出的罪恶之花在泥漳中显得多么圣洁，令人能暂时忘记手中的鲜血与身下的白骨，仿佛他们还是十年前不谙世事的少年。  
但这场两个人的舞台剧中，Byleist始终是清醒的，他知道Thor爱上的是这个并不无辜但也不坏得彻底的Loki·Lyndon，这份爱情是不属于他的，他不配拥有，也不可能拥有，他堕落之深，已不配任何凡人之爱，鉴于他间接毁掉了多少个家庭与多少人的一生，Prince已注定孑然一身，至死孤独。  
理性告诉他绝不该继续这么沉沦下去，一定要及时脱身，是时候找一个合适的机会假死终结。可一拖再拖，他就是放不下这片刻美好的幻梦。  
Thor于他是什么？是一束射入黑暗的光，而他则被困于黑暗中，这黑暗的一点一滴都是他亲手积攒下的，是他亲手埋下的苦果，哪怕明知这束光不是为他而存在，明知这束光不过是虚妄，可人在绝望之中就是不肯舍弃那丝毫希望。他明明是个讲求变通之人，但就在这一件事情上变得这么固执，不见棺材不掉泪，不到万箭穿心不死心，不到最后一刻绝不落下句号。  
未来既是未来，何苦现在来思？何苦徒增烦恼？真假虚实利用背叛，都留与日后再谈。他就是这么麻痹自己，享受着白房子中另一种身份带来的一切快乐。  
缉私行动的确是意外收获，他当初埋下的这个暗桩居然派上了大用场，他果断决定由Thor来立这个大功。他要再给Farbauti施加些压力，给Thor一个鲜花着锦、烈火烹油的大好前途。他需要一借Laufey的虎威，哪怕现在King已经不插手实务，但他的影响力依旧不可动摇。  
他把他的计划部分透露给Laufey——他要扶持Thor成为Farbauti的副手，再借助Thor扳倒Farbauti。Laufey果不其然质问他有什么把握能确保Thor安心做他的棋子。  
他是这么答复的：“我不能给你任何证据，但我可以向你保证，父亲，他会是最好的棋子。”与Laufey通话前，他才刚刚和Thor极尽缠绵，毁了新地毯。  
为了配合他的计划，Laufey特地从约顿海姆飞回阿斯加德，告知Farbauti他对家族新血液的兴趣，召见了Thor，暗示Farbauti要对其予以重用，当即Thor就一跃成为中层干部中的中流砥柱。虽然他没有到场，但事情都按着他的安排进行。那天下午阳光很好，他在家中耐心等待Thor的到来，那的确是一个完美的午后，无可替代。

Thor掏出钥匙打开房门，卧底期间的一切非法所得都已经上交，林荫大道的房产依法进入拍卖程序。他又买下了它。案件还在侦破，军火线还算顺利，但人口线近乎是从头开始，必须要等到案件移交检察院他才能结束隔离审查。而审查期结束，警局会给他再放为期半年的带薪休假，至于他未来的安排，则是在假期结束后才有决定。  
室内的一切陈设都还保持着穆斯贝尔海姆之变前的样子，衣柜里他俩的衬衫叠得整整齐齐，卫生间里是成对的口杯与牙刷，床头柜上还放着Loki惯用的男香。过去那张他们嫌小的双人床，一个人躺上去格外空旷。  
行动将近结束的时候，他还在思考是否要替Loki瞒下过往那些诈骗罪行，还在打算等一切都结束了，好好“教育”一下这个误入歧途的年轻人——卿本佳人，奈何从贼？他一定要让Loki向他保证再也不违法犯罪了。  
但他现在什么都不奢求了，不求Loki的原谅，不求Loki的改邪归正，他只希望Loki还活着，希望他安全，希望他过得开心。  
“Loki。”Thor望着天花板，不自知地呼唤爱人的名字。  
现在他终于能确定了，他真的爱着Loki，久远到他们还是少年的时候。那时候虽然他还不知道什么是爱，但是他就是喜欢看Loki笑，笑起来眯着眼睛像只满足的猫。后来再见面，Loki笑起来眼睛依旧是灵动的，但再也不会眯起来了，那份快乐虽然是真的，但仅仅于表面，映射不到心里。  
他想，或许是那些艰难孤独的日子给Loki造成的伤害太深了，满不在乎与孤独已经成为那个人的盔甲，谎言和尖锐的言语就是他的武器。他都看在眼里，但是他不敢戳破，因为Loki最不需要的就是同情。  
阿姨发生意外的时候，他正巧陪母亲回华纳海姆探望双亲，等他回来之时，隔壁人去楼空，Loki不知所踪，没有人知道发生了什么，也没有人知道Loki的去向。时间可以冲淡思念，但留下的遗憾永远无法弥补，他后面又谈过几任女友或男友，但在每一个深夜，那个黑发绿眼睛的男孩都会悄悄出现在他的梦境里，他放不下也忘不掉Loki。  
他真的不在乎Loki现在成了什么样的人，他知道那副铁石心肠下曾经有过一个敏感脆弱的少年，他知道Loki而今的人格缺陷都是年少时的经历造就的。当然，这不是犯罪的理由，也不是脱罪的理由，但这能给他提供理解Loki的途径，更重要的是，由此他知道Loki或许值得第二次机会。  
花园里的鸢尾又迎来了它们新一年的花期，满院颜色深浅不一的鸢尾在离开了它们真正主人的呵护下依旧盛放。明明是娇贵的品种，却意外地顽强。他忘记当初是什么话由引起的那次对话，Loki当时正在客厅里拾掇花瓶，拿着剪刀修剪黄玫瑰的刺。而他则在厨房加热三明治，因此没能看到Loki说这番话时的表情。  
Loki说：“白百合之类的花献在亡者墓前实在普通了，千篇一律，我觉得罂粟就不错，但考虑到违法的缘故，那就鸢尾吧，最好是德国鸢尾，不过我的灵魂肯定是不能借由彩虹桥携回天国的。”  
他事后查了，鸢尾的属名是Iris，希腊神话中的彩虹女神，有美丽的双翼与彩衣，她能制造出连接人世与天国的彩虹，将良善之人的灵魂带去美好的彼岸。他将Loki葬在了华纳海姆的一处山谷里，那处是鸢尾的海洋。  
“我想你。”他低声说，即便这间屋子被纪念之物塞得再满，也填补不上失去的一切。

Loki长叹一口气，将电脑丢到一旁，他把摇篮里的女儿抱在怀里，这小家伙一搂上爸爸的脖子就立刻止住了哭声。他小心翼翼地戳着小家伙肉嘟嘟的脸颊，不由感慨：“又假哭，你啊。”前任教父现任董事长不得不放下所有工作，专心致志地哄起他的小公主。  
天知道生这小家伙的时候他受了多少罪，男性骨盆本来就窄小，而他的女儿就是随了某个家伙，发育得特别好。抱着Thrud在房间里踱步，轻轻摇晃着手臂，Loki切实开始后悔批了保姆一天假，更后悔听了那些育儿专家的建议。他那么有钱，就应该请十个保姆，一个专门换尿布，一个专门热奶瓶，一个专门准备婴儿辅食，一个专门抱，一个专门哄，剩下五个当替补。这一切的后果就是这一整天他什么正事都没干，光顾着哄女儿了。  
他的小公主随了他的眼睛，但头发却是卷曲的金发。这孩子真是太聪明了，这才出生多久就会装哭骗取他的注意。Loki轻声哼起小时候母亲给他唱的童谣，歌词他已记不清了，只依稀记得些调子。  
等到Thrud昏昏欲睡再次开始吹起鼻涕泡已经是深夜了，他将女儿放回摇篮里，打了个哈欠也上床了。他最近睡得并不好，一方面是Thrud的原因，另一方面是因为一个反复重现的梦境。  
“为什么背叛我？”梦境里Thor质问着他，这次他不再一声不吭，或是依照现实重复那句“我很抱歉”了。  
他直接一记肘击撞上Thor的小腹：“Thor·Odinson，你能不能动动脑子？我背叛你？可笑。我是在救你。”他每说一句，就补一脚，反正他知道自己是在梦里。  
“Surthur和Laufey家多少年交易的老伙伴，他们之间的交易能有多少漏洞？你们非要从他们这里下手，不是故意找死吗？不但找死，前面辛辛苦苦铺了这么久的路都白费了。你们警察自己不在乎，可以，要暴露，可以，但是我在你身上赌了这么大的局，你就是这么辜负我的期望的？”  
梦中的他摇头叹气，看着被他打倒在地的Thor放出最后的一段话：“我那不是在害你，我是在帮你。除了报警假借别人之手中断交易之外，我没有第二个选择。而恰恰是这样，在我拿捏着Farbauti经济命脉的时候，他才会仓促出手，他才会给你机会。明白了吗？懂了吗？”  
然后他就醒了，Thrud安静地睡在她的小摇篮里，他从床上坐起来，给自己倒了杯酒。如果不是Thor的莽撞和阿斯加德警察的急功近利，他绝对不会冒这么大的风险，甚至拿自己的安危去赌。  
远在在Farbauti派Thor与Surthur进行一阶交易的时候，他就觉得不对，可惜无论是Loki还是Byleist都无法阻止仙宫专案组的计划。真按这群警察的计划在交易第二阶段下手，他们会打草惊蛇暴露Thor，而且连条老鼠尾巴都抓不到。  
他只能剑走偏锋，在第一阶段交易就让穆斯贝尔海姆警方插手，迫使Farbauti寻找新买家仓促交易，毕竟而今财政大权掌握在Prince手中，Duke的资金流转没有过往那么轻松，他必然会急于出手，而但凡急于出手就必有漏洞。  
所幸那时控制在他手里的家族资产都已洗白完成，新身份也都随时可以启用。与约顿海姆政府搭上线之后，他又设法搭上阿斯加德军方线。也是以利诱之，请求对方高抬贵手，放他们一马。  
Thor的事情处理起来有些冒险，但还在他控制范围之内，只是要抛弃掉一直使用的替身。虽然那个“Jack”长相如何Farbauti一系并不清楚，但若想让监控视频骗过Thor，那就必须要动真格的。  
那个替身他养了三年，原本是用作完事结束假死脱身备下的，现在却不得不提前杀掉。Thor出发后，他立刻指示替身报警，随后带人在机场将其控制，杀人毁尸灭迹。穆斯贝尔海姆之变一发生，Farbauti就炸了锅。  
他鲜少踏足阿斯加德主宅，这是Farbauti的主场，但今日大戏就将在此处开台。会议室大门为他敞开，Jonathan跟在他的身后。围坐会议桌半圈的长老们惊讶地望着他，Byleist谦卑地开口：“诸位叔父夜安。”  
Farbauti对他颔首致意，不动声色地挥手屏退汇报情况的中层干部。Jonathan为Byleist拉开座椅，站在他的右边。  
“我亲爱的侄子，你有何来意？”Farbauti问。  
“我此番前来是致歉的。”他话语刚落，Jonathan便走到会议桌的另外半侧向诸位长老分发材料——监控视频截图、拷问照片以及画押的口供。  
“哦？”Farbauti饶有兴趣地抬头，“那我倒要好好听听。”  
“我知道今夜诸位叔父因为穆斯贝尔海姆一事忧心忡忡，而我恰好在那边也有些耳目，就调取了报警记录。不幸地发现叛徒居然是Huntsman的情妇。也不瞒诸位，人是我送出去的，所以责任在我，没能拔掉他的牙齿。”他抬手，Jonathan心领神会，转身走到会议室门口拉开房门——  
一阵令人作呕的焦香自门外的裹尸袋中传来，两名打手拖着“垃圾”走进会议室。Byleist以手掩住口鼻，伴随着胃部一阵痉挛，Jonathan适时递上纸巾。但Farbauti与其余长老都不会错过那一闪而过的红色。  
“身体不舒服？”Farbauti故作关切地问，挥手示意把那具尸体拖出去。Duke站起来走到侄子的身侧，一眼就发现了Prince手背上的乌青与针孔，还有那香氛也掩不住的消毒水气息。  
“可能是昨夜没休息好，并无大碍。不劳叔叔挂心。”他将那张餐纸攥在手心，“人我已经按照规矩处理了，证据也送到诸位面前了，我就不多叨扰了。”  
会议室大门闭合后，他掏出药瓶——棕褐色的玻璃瓶，里面装着标识不明的白色药片。他干吞了两粒，而Jonathan则一脸想要出声关切却不敢多言的纠结。会有人把这一幕汇报给Farbauti的，Farbauti自然会查他的诊疗记录与病历。  
Duke会惊讶地发现，他最大的对手不消几年就将被病魔带离人间。  
离开主宅的时候，车上只有他和Jonathan两个人。Jonathan看着后视镜，确保没有人跟车之后也放松了下来，开始和他调笑：“你本科修读了戏剧专业，我算是信了。但我更怀疑你是表演专业毕业的吧？哪天你公司经营不下去了，可以考虑走走影视道路。起码能拿个金球奖影帝。”  
他摇头笑笑：“我要是经营不善破产了，就去重操旧业，坑蒙拐骗。”  
“那你被逮捕的时候新闻标题一定很劲爆，‘前教父殚心竭虑洗白家产却因经营不善破产，再度出山竟因诈骗被捕。一定是千古奇才’。”  
床头柜抽屉里果然还有薄荷糖，一直以来玻璃瓶里装的都不是奥施康定，而是普普通通的薄荷糖。Loki倒出一粒含在嘴里，Thrud平稳的呼吸声格外令人心安。  
为了打消Thor的疑虑，此后都是真戏真做，Jonathan下起黑手来真是半点情面不留。他一连休息三天才勉强缓过劲来。为了以防万一，他在Thor的住处周围加派暗哨，又在医院里放出诱饵混淆视听。  
他最担心的是Farbauti不出手，是Duke闻风逃跑。所以“他”必须要缠绵病榻，降低其猜忌。只要Byleist还躺在病床上一天，Farbauti就不会放弃触手可得的利益。  
他对最后一程中Thor的表现可谓是赞叹又失望。赞叹是出于对Thor职业道德的认可，Byleist和Loki的话都说到这份上了，他还能坐怀不乱，坚守底线。失望是因为最后相处的机会被白白浪费在这里。  
Loki·Lyndon之死是Byleist能送出的最后也是最好的礼物。长痛不如短痛，死去之人永存，活在爱人心中。

“这就是你的决定，你考虑清楚了？”Odin压顶声音询问Thor，Frigga正在厨房里准备餐后果盘。早在尼伯龙根计划开始前，Frigga便搬回了她的祖国华纳海姆，在这里继续她的医疗事业。  
“是的，父亲。”Thor点头。他的半年带薪休假结束了，距离那晚已经过去了整整一年零两个月，这一年间他一直在用各种高强度的训练占据他的思维，消耗他的精力，每天筋疲力尽，沾床就睡。  
“我很意外你忍到现在才要求调职。”Odin拿起餐巾擦嘴，Thor很能沉住气，一直等到假期临近结束要正式入职了才开口，他甚至以为Thor真的就此一蹶不振了。他当初的确没料到这一环，着实失策，早知如此不过就说句话的事情。  
“我也很意外，您忍到现在还没有要人。”Thor耸肩，“您和‘国家’花了这么多资源培养出一只黑羊，真就甘心送回羊圈？”  
“我们充分尊重学员意愿。”Odin满意地点头，“后天早上五点，基地准时报到，Agent Thor。”  
“遵命，长官。”Thor向Odin行了一个准确无误的军礼。他的确不适合恢复身份再成为警察，他出格太多，而且已经习惯不黑不白行走于光影之间的生活。相较于受制于程序的警察，他还是更适合成为一名特工。

Loki俯身吻上女儿的额头。Thrud是这场虚假留下的唯一真实，也是这出戏最好的结局。Thor不可能找出真相，他已经打点好一切，毕竟他与官方签订了“协议”。无论Thor从何方试图下手，只要他还是阿斯加德体制内的成员，就绝对不会查到有关Lotpr的丝毫讯息。  
Laufey说他太过决绝，他不以为然。  
他有自知之明。  
Thor不可能原谅他的，也绝不可能为儿女私情放弃信仰，背弃正义。  
而他呢？哪怕他确有悔罪之心，也绝不会接受法律的制裁。他绝不可能心甘情愿地被绳之以法，将他名下资产拱手相让。他可以投身慈善，但绝不会投身监狱。  
没有法律可以约束他，没有法庭可以传唤他，没有法官可以审判他。有资格对他的罪行做出评判的，只有上帝和他。  
因此，这是他能构想出的最完美结局。他的人生有过太多波澜壮阔，只望日后，碧海无波。

Thor从梦中醒来，他梦见了Loki，梦见Loki坐在初中教学楼的天台上，沐浴在阳光中，转头一如他记忆中的少年，他在问他：“你会原谅我吗，Thor，无论我做错了什么事？”梦里的他，不知道如何答复，Loki了然一笑，消失在风中。  
然后他醒了，躺在床上，现在是凌晨3点48分。他躺在他们过去的双人床上，浑身被裹在汗里，梦外的他有了答案——  
我不能答应我会原谅你，但我保证我会接受你。任何责任，我们一起承担。


	8. 番外-Parallel

“你真的决定好了吗，Brother？”Byleist仍在试图劝说Loki，他的胞弟就气定神闲坐在床上，“一切都准备就绪。只要你点头，我们可以立刻离开。”  
Loki摇头，他心意已决。Byleist叹了口气，但他依旧不死心，索性坐到Loki身边展开最后的游说。  
“Brother，凡我有的，都是与你共享的。留下，起步二十年监禁；离开，所有资产你都有一半。说实话，我很后悔，我不该让你插手家族生意，更不该允许你以身犯险。”Prince攥紧右拳，如果可以，他恨不得直接把Loki绑去约顿海姆。但他不能，因为尊重胞弟的选择已是他的本能。  
Loki还未答复，Jonathan便冲了进来：“两位，事情有变。专案组提前行动，来不及了。”Byleist下意识拽住Loki的手，兄弟二人对视一眼。他们外观无二，只有瞳色有异——长兄如火，幼弟如风。  
“我必须留下，不然前功尽弃。”Loki轻拍Byleist的肩膀，“这是我自己的选择，你无须内疚。如此我也能给母亲一份交代。”  
“Loki，如果那个家伙胆敢背叛你，我会让他付出血的代价。”Byleist搂住胞弟一字一句道，“你放心，我会打点好一切。留给检方起诉的证据我安排人处理过，信用证诈骗和洗钱数罪并罚法官最多就判你十年。其余具体事项，我到时候会派可靠的律师联系你，程序你比我更清楚。”  
“你什么时候对证据动的手脚？”Loki笑说着摇头。这是个艰难的抉择，但最终他还是没能信守与兄长的承诺——勠力同心，不欺不弃。  
“穆斯贝尔海姆那件事开始，我就猜到你的想法了。”Byleist按照家乡的传统，在弟弟额上留下祝福一吻，“Farewell，Brother.。”  
“Farewell，”Loki执起兄长右手留下宣誓效忠的亲吻，“King Byleist.。”  
倘若万事从头来过，Byelsit最希望改变的节点就是他们出生之时。因为Laufey与Catherine的意见分歧，最终导致母亲带着Loki远渡重洋。他一直知道他有个同胞弟弟，但碍于Laufey对Catherine的承诺，他们都不可以打扰母子俩的生活。  
他多希望能与Loki一同长大——一同玩耍学习，一同骑马射击，一同把庄园搅得天翻地覆，而不是他一个人在空荡荡的庄园里与满墙书本为伴。是，他们还有个哥哥Helblindi，可为了避免兄弟阋墙，成年后他见到Helbindi的第一面就是葬礼上的最后一面。  
他们兄弟二人再次重逢纯属意外，当时Laufey痛失爱子，萌生急流勇退之意，而他也有心洗白资产。与Helbindi不同，他自小就不是作为继承人培养的，他的位置很清楚，就是兄长的军师，正经生意的经营者。所以他在家族里的威信需要从头树立，而为了完成洗白，他计划找一个局外的内行人作为助手，分担他的压力。  
有人向他推荐了Trickster。  
Trickster本职是个诈骗犯，虽然才上道不久，但与他合作的帮派无不对他称赞连连。他派人查了Trickster的底，打开档案袋抖落出那沓照片，他这才明白下属欲言又止的表情究竟缘何——照片里面的青年和他近乎一模一样。  
他立刻飞去阿斯加德，亲自面见了Trickster，换句话说，兄弟相认。  
他们一拍即合。Loki不但能协助他制定洗白计划，甚至还能与他来几出李代桃僵。只消一副美瞳，他们就能互换身份。事情进展得颇为顺利，机缘巧合下，他又将Jonathan收入麾下。计划自此正式成形。  
让Loki接触Thor是绝对的意外，他拧不过Loki，也无法更改Loki的决定。Thor通过了Loki的测试，他虽反复提醒Loki不可当真，但人心这种东西永远是管不了的。他与Loki的人生由始相连却注定陌路，短暂相交却天涯两隔。  
在去往约顿海姆的飞机上，Byleist倚着舷窗，窗外夜幕漆黑，他摩挲着食指上的戒指——是Loki留给他的，变石对戒中的一只。  
“这是她留给我的，更是留给我们的。”那日Loki如此向他解释道。  
Jonathan递给Prince一杯威士忌，手搭在沉思者的肩上。Knight低声说：“休息吧，他什么时候会做无把握之事？你们总会再度见面的，用不了多久，你比我清楚。”

“被告人Loki·Lyndon，犯金融交易洗钱罪，判处有期徒刑三年，判处罚金50万；犯信用证诈骗罪，判处有期徒刑七年，判处没收个人全部财产；决定执行有期徒刑十年，并处没收个人全部财产。”  
法槌下落的一刻，Loki转头望向旁听席上的Thor，淡然一笑。Thor冲他做口型：我等你。他不由得回忆起他们上一次见面，在证人保护计划的安全屋里，Thor向他解释来龙去脉。在一番长篇大论后，Thor怔怔地盯着他的眼睛长久不发一言。  
“你早就猜到了。”Thor斩钉截铁地说。  
“从你喝醉那晚开始。”Loki面不改色地说着谎，“不图财却坚持要干这掉头的事，再加上种种证据，我差不多能猜到个大概。”  
风经半合的窗吹起白纱帘，携来花香，说巧不巧，安全屋外也种着大片德国鸢尾，此时正悄然盛放。Thor叹了口气，他低头抚平制服裤上的褶皱，再抬头，对上Loki那双平静的眼：“我很抱歉，但我别无选择。”  
“我明白。”Loki呷了口咖啡，他还未被正式逮捕，现在算是监视居住，但距离正式开庭的时间不会太遥远了。见Thor沉默不语，他抬头宽慰说：“别忘了，好歹我也是法学院毕业的。我能理解你的选择。恭喜你，Odinson警官，你守住了法律的尊严。”  
“Loki……”Thor向前倾身，想要握住爱人的手却又默默收回。  
“警官还有什么事么？可要抓紧机会，下次再见估计就是开庭之日了。”Loki戏谑道。他的目光就轻飘飘落在Thor身上，不带指责，不带评判，这反而令Thor无所适从。  
“我想对你说的是，不论多久，我等你。”金发警官捉住嫌疑人的手腕，他声音不大但却坚定无比，满怀真诚。  
Loki笑了，微笑漾开在眼角，他点头只应了声好。  
“一言为定？”Thor以近乎恳求的眼神凝视着Loki的眼眸，他最终还是将风送进了囚笼中。  
“一言为定。”抬眼已可见黎明，他已在长夜中摸索已久，既寻到这束光又怎会轻言放弃？为这个选择他所付出的代价远比Thor想象的多，除却最为可贵的光阴，还有触手可得的财富与权力。  
Loki被判处在奥利斯监狱服刑，是阿斯加德的试点改革监狱，以高福利著称，关押在此的多是高智商罪犯。不仅实行单人单间，没有高墙和电网，而且连里面的狱警都是身着便服，犯人居住的囚室更像是酒店标间。而这样的高福利背后，则附带着对犯人额外的要求——为政府服务。有继续从事其科研工作的，也有著书立论、钻研古籍的，还有就是如Loki这样兼向警务部门提供咨询的。毫无疑问，这样的待遇是出自Byleist的手笔。  
他坐在桌前拆开信封，这里的监狱窗外甚至没有栏杆，全靠电子监控系统保障安全。他每周定期会收到两封信，一封来自Thor，另一封则是辗转大半个地球。明面是他曾经资助的一名学生的来信，实际上是Byleist的。后者看似在絮叨些毫无意义的琐事，但只有他能读出其下的隐含之意。  
哪怕冒着如此之大的风险，Byleist还是坚持不懈地向他讲述生意的进展，其心意不言而喻——这些属于你的资产，我替你打理好，出来都还是你的。也不知道Jonathan为什么没有拉住Byleist，真是太冒险了。  
至于Thor，我们的英雄警员现在刚刚结束隔离审查，正式开始为期半年的带薪休假，闲来无事就留在警校做格斗教练，指导学生。信上洋洋洒洒写了不少他在警校读书时的趣事，什么半夜翻墙溜号、私下约架种种。这样的表现被选中做警察卧底，Loki还真是一点都不意外。

“你再说一次？”Odin气得脸都红了，他用力一拍桌案，“你再说一遍，你要去哪？”  
“我要调去奥利斯监狱当狱警，申请已经提交了。部长说我可以随意选择岗位。”Thor脖子一梗，豁出去了。  
“为了那个罪犯？”Odin简直气不打一处来，他真是没有料到这个。他完全没有想到Thor会在执行任务过程中与他人长期发生不正当关系，并且还如此执着当真！而且对方要是个普通人也就罢了，还是个与帮派牵连颇深的罪犯。他看过那个人的卷宗，里面的证据都是从Laufey家弄出来的，怎么看都是Laufey家用以要挟对方留底的。他可以用职业名誉保证，证据上的涉案金额与实际比起来绝对是九牛一毛！  
“是，我这么做是为了Loki，而且您应该从现在开始尝试改口。”Thor毫不畏惧地对上父亲的目光，“他叫Loki·Lyndon，即将成为Loki·Odinson。”  
见Odin一言不发，Thor便放低了态度开始细细解释：“父亲，我知道我的选择不够成熟，也知道这是个不负责任的选择。我明白尼伯龙根计划耗费了多少国家资源，也知道尼伯龙根计划的开展绝不仅仅是为了完成这一个卧底任务。道理我都明白，但我已经为了正义放弃了一次Loki，我不能放弃他第二次。”  
他攥紧手，心中默默祈求道：Loki，请将你能言善辩的能力借给我。  
“长官，我愿意为我的职业献出我的生命，我也随时愿意为之赴死。我向您承诺，任何时候只要国家需要我，我一定全力以赴。但作为一个普通人，我也希望能追求属于我的幸福。我已经缺席了他人生至关重要的十年，而下个十年，我希望我在他身旁。”  
Odin看了Thor一眼，无奈叹气：“这件事，我必须考虑一下。你先出去吧。”他明白Thor真正的来意，是把他自己和Loki绑在一起，摆明了就是要挟。的确有些特别程序可以使用，在法定情况之外另行减刑，他甚至可以直接把Loki捞出来。Valhalla有这样的权限，但绝对不能如此滥用，除非……

“5654号请离开监室。”冷冰冰的电子音自扩音器中传来，Loki盖上笔，合上案卷。经侦二队最近遇到一个棘手的案件，嫌疑人伪造的支票近乎以假乱真，要知道这可是才应用不久的新型安全支票。  
奥利斯监狱的环境宽松到甚至允许犯人穿着自己的私服，那丑陋的橘黄色囚服就从来被压在衣柜的角落里吃灰。Loki站到门前，等待铁门打开。现在也不是会客时间，他想不出来任何自己被提走的理由。  
“5654，跟我来。”站在他面前的正是新来的狱警，高大英俊，金发在脑后扎成束，穿着一身黑西装。在奥利斯里面，狱警与犯人最大的区别就是狱警佩戴着工作牌，而犯人统一戴着电子手环，一旦越界就会释放电流。  
Loki哑然，他惊讶地望着Thor，半晌才答复：“遵命，警官。”  
Thor把他带去了医务室，并礼貌借用了闲置的病房。Loki抱臂倚在检查台上，正如他在家里喜欢倚在书桌上。好好接受再教育，为国家贡献一份力的前诈骗犯扬眉：“我以为凭Laufey案的功劳你必要高升才对啊，怎么成狱警了？”  
Thor没有答复，他关好门，背对着Loki从口袋里不知道掏了什么放进嘴里。随后他转身，径直走上前，吻住Loki的双唇。  
阔别已久，思念多时。就是这双唇颠倒黑白，混淆是非；也是这双唇撒下弥天大谎，犯下累累罪行；还是这双唇道出决绝离别，许下海誓山盟。他将那颗甜丝丝、凉冰冰的薄荷糖推上Loki的舌尖。  
他们贴合得如此之近——呼吸着彼此的呼吸，共享着彼此的心跳，他甚至能感觉到Loki的睫毛一扑一扑地扫过他的皮肤。他们相拥在一起，这一刻终于可以不计前尘故梦，不计前罪遗恨，终于一切尘埃落地，终于一切随风而去。  
他们的眼中倒映着彼此，如飞鸟入林，如片叶归海。  
“你来得似乎有些早？”Loki眯起眼，他的指端埋入Thor的发间。  
“是刚刚好。”


	9. 番外- Guide

Guide  
“I have long dreamed of such a kind of man, blond and strong. Trust me, hold me and behind me. When I need him, all I have to do is calling his name. He will come for me whenever wherever whatever forever. Is that you Thor? Will you be delighted to whatever things for me? ”  
Thor很意外。Loki善于言辞，而且只要他想，多么缠绵的情话都能流于纸面——到底是自小被Catherine阿姨熏陶起来的，从戏剧专业毕业的人，但Loki从来不会对他说出如此煽情的话。他一时没反应过来，第一反应就是点头。  
天下没有白说的情话，果不其然下一秒Loki就愉悦地点头，从书桌的一大叠废稿中抽出一份用红色长尾夹固定的文件。Thor将信将疑地接过，看了前三段就不免面红心跳，口干舌燥。他的确没有料想到这个。  
他不动声色地翻开下一页，吭了一声：“我没想到你喜欢这个。”  
Loki抱臂倚在桌子上，头扬得很高：“你不知道的还很多。我自认为这是很有效的解压方式，尤其是对于我这样的人。”  
“你这样的人？”Thor加重语气，这应该是非常入门、非常简单的场景了，好吧，不得不承认他的确有些被吸引了。  
“犯罪也是门艺术，Thor，尤其是票据诈骗，是需要逻辑需要技术需要演技的。举个最简单的例子，汇付托收得明白吧？信用证支付流程得通晓吧？我干一单信用证诈骗，买卖合同得伪造，要通过银行的风险评估，要伪造提单去议付行提款，每个环节都不能出问题，每个细节都不能出纰漏。你要把每个环节都把控在手里，真的得殚精竭虑。”  
这种遥想当年意气风发和隐藏其下的鄙夷，Thor相信自己绝对没有误解Loki的意思，这种“虽然大家都是罪犯，但是我的犯罪手法比你高级”的态度真是令他啼笑皆非。  
但这的确是不争的事实，说个笑话，监狱里面的罪犯也是有鄙视链的——政治犯瞧不起经济犯，他这属于政治迫害。经济犯瞧不起盗窃犯——他这是利用金融规则漏洞，是法定犯。盗窃犯看不起抢劫犯——他这是技术活。抢劫犯看不起杀人犯，他图财不害命。杀人犯看不起强奸犯——你他妈还是个人吗。强奸犯绝对是监狱最底层的，谁都要收拾他。  
“所以你选择这种方式减压？”他已经读到了最后一页，后半张纸是空白的，有橡皮擦痕和铅笔印，令他着实好奇。  
“对。暂时性让渡我的人身权，休息一下。”Loki伸了个懒腰，他凑近Thor的耳边低声道，“等你准备好了，我在客厅等你。”  
等到Loki离开，Thor从桌上拿了一支铅笔涂抹纸上的印痕，很快字迹就显现了出来，正是刚刚Loki对他说的一番情话，他不知该笑还是该恼。  
Thor走到客厅，坐到沙发上，客厅的窗帘拉得严严实实，指身旁的地板命令道：“On your Kneel.”Loki走到Thor的身边，径直跪下，地面铺着厚厚一层羊毛地毯，他未着寸缕。一个月前Loki突然提议要在客厅铺一层地毯，Thor当时还有些摸不清头脑，现在细想来当真是别有用心。  
“Hands on your back.”Thor拿起遥控器打开电视，全然忽略安静臣服在一旁的人，连一眼都吝于给予。Loki未作抱怨，也未有丝毫犹豫，他将双手背到身后，温顺地垂下头，目光落在地上。  
节目中主持人与嘉宾的交流是客厅里唯一的声响，Thor聚精会神地看着节目，不时跟随主持人的犀利吐槽发出笑声，Loki依旧沉默地跪在Thor脚边，Thor全然无视他的存在，他数着心跳，直到焦虑使他不安地呼唤了一声：“Thor……”  
“Have I allowed you to speak?”Thor转头就看到Loki抬起头来刚想作答，张开嘴又闭上，轻轻摇头，“Without my permissions you can do nothing,clear?”  
Loki抿着唇，点点头，又将目光放在地毯上。  
Thor看了两眼电视，但他的注意力已经转移到了Loki身上。这是第一次，这是全然不同的一次体验，他从未见过如此温顺的Loki，卸下所有防备,交出一切权利，毫不设防地袒露在他面前，遵从他的每一条命令，如此易伤。  
“Come here,do what you are good at.”Thor撩开他的睡袍下摆，Loki跪在他的两腿之间，探身含住了他的阴茎，双手仍旧遵照他的指令背在身后。  
Loki含住前端，尽量张开嘴收拢牙齿，嘴唇包拢着茎身，舌尖舔过马眼，Thor的掌心抵在他的脑后，他仰头望着Thor的眼睛，没有一瞬挪移。他虔诚地仰视着那一方星空，调整着自己的呼吸放松喉头，将Thor的阴茎吞得更深。背在身后的手也不再停留原处，他抚摸上未被含入的茎身和阴囊。  
他湿了，滑腻的爱液浸染阴唇，近在咫尺的，多少次令他餮足，令他失神，冲撞的力度，低沉的喘息，喟叹与呻吟，意识如残破的舢板被欲望的潮水裹挟，涌向快乐的深渊。  
“What have I told you Loki?”Thor强硬地将Loki固定在原处，他的阴茎顶在Loki喉口，Loki的眼神逐渐变得慌乱，呼吸也乱了步调，那微弱的挣扎在他面前毫无意义，他算准时间松开了手。  
再一次自由呼吸的感觉是如此美妙，Loki的眼角已经呛出了泪花。他依旧跪在原处，只是双腿张得更开。他望着Thor，装作一副惊恐的样子，但眼神出卖了他，薄薄的水雾之下流露出一丝得意。  
“Answer me or you desire the punishment?”Thor揪住一把头发，强令Loki将头抬得更高。  
“Hand on my back,I am sorry,Sir.”Loki结结巴巴地说道，他将手再次背到身后，将背挺得笔直。  
“You like this right?Be punished,be used,be insulted,you like me to treat you as a whore,a fuck toy,nothing else but a slut.”Thor笑道，他往前挪了挪，用被唾液浸湿的阴茎戳上Loki的脸颊，“Do you want it?Want me to fuck your mouth like your cunt,want me to fill up your wet pussy with my cum.”  
Loki的脸简直快要烧起来了，Thor的声音低沉就像鞭子一样抽打着他的廉耻心，辩驳吗？当然不。他能感受到一股热潮在体内涌动，面对你的主人时你必须要保持坦诚，你的思想就如你的身体一样,完全属于他。  
他吞咽了下渴望，点头，他的嘴微微张开，如离岸的鱼渴求着生命之源。  
Thor松开手，用龟头蹭过Loki的颧骨，前液和唾液留下一道淫靡的水痕，他勾起一抹微笑：“Say it.”  
“I want you to fuck my mouth.”Loki小声地说出这句话，仿佛如此羞耻的话语会被旁人听到。他向前倾身,试图再次含住Thor的阴茎。  
他被制止了。Thor伸手捂住他的嘴，轻轻摇头。  
“Beg me, describe how you like my dick in your mouth.”Thor松开手，他往沙发上一靠，他的阴茎就坦荡荡地裸露在空气中，像蓄势待发的猛兽。  
“I……”Loki深呼了口气，他闭上眼，舔了舔下唇，“I like the weight on my tongue.I like the choke in my throat.I like the taste of your pre cum.I like the feeling when you come in my mouth.”  
“Such a slut,don’t you?”Thor抚摸着Loki的脸颊，“Should I reward you or punish you?”  
刚刚想开口，Loki意识到这是一个圈套，他没有获得开口的许可，他只能望着Thor，以及掩饰他的颤抖，空虚的感觉和情欲的灼烧令他无所适从。他希望出声恳求，他希望Thor注意到他的急切，但不能，他跪在此处不是追求自己的快乐，而是服务于Thor的取乐。  
“I am impressed Loki,truly.Finally you have learnt your lessons and known your place.Kneel before me and have my dick in your mouth.Now take it and serve me.”Thor扳过Loki的下巴，将自己的阴茎送了进去。这感觉真是太棒了，他从未经历过这样的性爱，这种完全的支配感令他飘浮在权利的云端，主宰他，支配他，完完全全占有他。这和过往他们经历的性爱完全不同，是的，过往那灵肉合一的性爱，那些温柔的爱抚与呢喃一样令他享受，但这不一样。人性本能中对凌驾于同类之上的渴望被满足，这令人快意。  
在濒临高潮的那一刻他抽出了分身，射在了Loki的脸上，看着那张一贯以嘲讽和冷傲的面庞在情欲的渲染下失神，被浊液所玷污，这令他刚刚得到满足的欲望之火再一次升腾。他把Loki拉起来，双腿骑跨在他的身上，Loki的双手搭在他的肩上扣紧他的肩头。  
他伸出右手，爱抚上Loki的脸颊，用拇指揩拭着他涂抹上去的精液，然后送到Loki那被自己咬得微肿的唇边，不需再下一步的命令，Loki含住了他的拇指，用舌头一点又一点卷去那白浊。  
“Good boy, I am proud of you.”他点头称赞，然后左手抚摸上Loki腿间的软肉，未作预兆，三根手指就插入了穴口。  
Loki一瞬间绷紧全身，空虚已久的阴道猝然间得到抚慰，紧绞住Thor的手指，敏感的内壁被指腹上粗糙的茧子引出一道电流趟过的快意。他在被Thor用手指肏，他跪在Thor的身上，赤身裸体，而Thor除了睡袍的下摆撩开之外堪称衣着整齐，他的脸上还挂着未凝固的精液，他的口中还残留着Thor的味道，他的阴茎先前早已勃起，淌出的前液势必浸湿了一小块地毯。  
“You can touch yourself, you have my permission now.”Thor附在Loki的耳边低声说道，随后他含住Loki的耳垂舔弄，右手此刻卡在Loki的腰间，让Loki被固定在原处，无处可逃，而左手，则加快了频率。  
他抚慰上自己的阴茎，快到了，Loki仿佛已经看到了眼前的白光，他射了，射在Thor的身上，伴随着又一股爱液如潮水般冲刷过阴道，同时到达了高潮。他伏在Thor的身上，双腿打着颤，急促的呼吸混着愉悦的呻吟回荡在客厅里面。  
“结束了。”Thor亲吻着Loki的肩膀，从肩头到锁骨，再停留在那一小块浅涡，“我表现怎么样？”  
Loki抚摸上Thor的金发，略作报复地扯了一下，Thor“嗷”了一小声作为抱怨，Loki满意地笑了：“作为新手，还算不赖。”  
“我可没想到你喜欢这个，但我不得不说，这么玩感觉真不错。”Thor搂住Loki的腰，他们一起翻了个身，躺到了沙发上。  
“我们以后可以玩点更有意思的，不过对于你这样的新手，还是循序渐进着来吧。”Loki枕在Thor的手臂上懒洋洋地说着，“你要学的还有很多。”  
Thor附和地点头，不过他提出一小点问题：“那个安全词我们能不能再商量一下？能不能别用cop这个词？”  
理所当然地，Loki否决了他的提议。


End file.
